Lugares chicos, cambios grandes
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: Bella hace ya cinco años que vive con su papá en Forks, en donde tiene como mejor amigo a Edward Cullen. Pero entre ellos dos hay algo más que solo amistad. Misterios, sorpresas y amor. Todos humanos
1. Introducción

Hola ! Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo asi que disculpen si hay errores, con la ayuda de ustedes voy a poder mejorar. Espero que les guste esta historia, la lean y me digan lo que piensan, porque lo que opinan los lectores es lo que ayuda a perfeccionarse.

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.

Introducción: Bella hace ya cinco años que vive con su papá en Forks, en donde tiene como mejor amigo a Edward Cullen.

¿Pero qué pasará cuando ellos vean que su relación ya no es una simple amistad? ¿Qué pensaran sus novios al respecto? ¿Cómo lo tomaran sus amigos? ¿Seguirán siendo un grupo tan unido?

Ja, ja, ja, le tengo que dar un poco de suspenso !

Saludos a todos, y muy pronto subo el primer capitulo

Antonella (Anto Story)

P.d: Quiero agradecer a Azuela Cullen, por unas muy buenas ideas que me dio para escribir esta historia! Gracias querida!!

Y tambien a Marinilla 14, por su gran apollo y por insentivarme a escribir. Muchas gracias tambien!


	2. Ideas

**Hola lectores!!! Bueno ya deje una introducción de la idea principal de la historia. Espero que les guste, es para que pasen un buen rato leyendo, saludoooos, muchos besos !!! (aclaración, en esta historia son todos humanos)**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Era un día lluvioso, algo muy normal en Forks, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, ya que hacia más de cinco años que me había ido a Forks, para vivir con mi papá, Charlie. Me dirigía a el colegio en mi camioneta, que no era demasiado nueva, estaba bastante usada, mi papá se la había comprado a un viejo amigo de el, Billy Black un año atrás y esta ya era vieja en esos momentos.

Cuando llegue al colegio, después de unos cuantos minutos de haber manejado, fui directamente a mi primera clase, biología. Me senté al lado de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen. Tenía el cabello color canela despeinado como siempre y, sus ojos color miel me miraban fijos, su piel estaba blanca como la nieve, aún mas blanca que la mía.

- Bella, ¿cómo estas?.- Me dijo con su tono de voz, que ya conocía perfectamente.

- ¡Muy bien! La salida de ayer a la noche con James fue muy divertida, comimos y después me llevo a mi casa.- Yo con Edward no tengo secretos, es una de las personas que más me conoce, bueno tal vez la excepción de su hermanita Alice, a ella si que no le puedo ocultar nada!.- ¿Vos al final llevaste a tu querida novia al cine en Port Angels?.- La novia de Edward es una colorada hermosa, pero algo que me molesta de ella es que es dos años mayor y lo manipula demasiado. Pero después de eso, es muy buena persona y muy bella.

- No, me quede en mi casa mirando una pelicula con Alice porque Victoria estaba cansada y no quería salir.- Me contestó con un tono de disgusto en la voz.

Tuvimos que dejar de hablar porque el profesor dio comienzo a la clase, y empecé a dibujar en mi hoja la célula vegetal, que por supuesto me ayudo a hacer Edward, porque yo soy pésima dibujante.

Cuando finalizó la clase fui con Edward a la cafetería, donde ya en una de las mesas estaban sentados los dos hermanos de Edward. Emmet junto con mi amiga Rosalie, que estaban más que enamorados, pasaban juntos la gran parte del día, y el hermano de ella, Jasper, abrazado a Alice, la otra pareja del momento.

- Alice, para de besarte en medio del colegio.- Dijo Edward un poco enojado.- Jasper es mi hermana para un poco!

- Hay no seas aburrido, dejalos que se quieran, si tu novia no te besa no cuestiones a tu amigo, tiene derechos.- Hice mi comentario riéndome y Alice me guiño el ojo.

- No te metas con mi novia, porque yo nunca digo nada de James!.- Dijo con un tono de malo.

- Paren un poco, nosotros queremos estar tranquilos, aparte yo soy el mayor y la dejo a Alice que este con Jasper asi que no hay problema hermano, sentate y come.- Emmet tambien se reía y Ros ya lo estaba acompañando con sus fuertes carcajadas.

Por suerte no hubo problema mientras comíamos, y Edward ya estaba de buen humor como siempre cuando la pequeña Alice, un tanto eufórica dijo algo que no fue de agrado ni para Edward ni para mi.

- Mañana podemos hacer una salida todos, es viernes y tenemos que divertirnos, aparte es una buena forma de que nos juntemos.- Ella estaba demasiado alegre, pero tan solo tiene 15 años para hacer este tipo de comentarios.- Vos hermano la puedes llevar a Vicki y Bella a su novio, saldríamos todos en pareja, les parece?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, menos Edward y yo. Victoria no nos soportaba demasiado y a mi menos, porque siempre estaba con Edward y James es muy reservado y le gusta salir conmigo a solas y hacer cosas tranquilas.

- Chicos, no sean aburridos, es una oportunidad para reírnos y pasarla bien todos juntos.- Jasper ya tenía chispitas en los ojos, amaba salir con Alice.- Si se aburren se pueden ir, pero al menos intentemoslo.

- Esta bien, hablare con Victoria, pero no la puedo presionar.

- Emm, yo también voy a intentar convencer a James, pero no lo voy a obligar.- Ya la idea me estaba gustando un poco más.

El ruido de la campana interrumpió nuestras conversaciones, y me tocaba ir junto a Rosalie y Alice a la clase de gimnasia, así que dejamos a los chicos (algo que fue costoso para Alice y Rosalie que nunca se despegaban de sus novios) y nos dirigimos a la cancha de volley.

- Mañana va a ser un gran día, estoy segura.- Dijo Alice mientras corríamos alrededor de la cancha.

- Seguramente, muero de ganas por verle la cara a Victoria cuando vea a Edward entre sus dos hermanos, la mejor amiga y la cuñadita.- El comentario de Rosalie me dejo con la boca abierta, nunca había visto así a la hermana de Jasper, ni siquiera cuando se entero que una de sus mejores amigas era la novia de su hermano.

- No seas mala, a vos no te gustaría que Alice diga lo mismo de vos, porque ella es la novia de Jasper, aparte Vicki es una buena chica, y Edward es muy feliz con ella,- Parecía la defensora de pobres e inocentes yo.- como yo soy feliz con James. Les conté que ayer el muy dulce me llevo a comer!

Relate toda mi cena romántica mientras la profesora nos hacia correr cada vez mas vueltas. Cuando la clase dio por terminada me fui caminando para la cafetería y encontrarme con Edward ya que mis amigas se iban con sus novios.

- Edward, estas bien, te veo un poco distraido, te sientes bien?.- Le pregunté mientras caminabamos lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, me sentia preocupada por él.

- Si, Bella, estoy bien, pero un poco preocupado tal vez.- Contestó con una voz de angustia.

- Preocupado, Eddi no me asustes.- Trate de usar el tono mas dulce que podía, odiaba ver mal a mi mejor amigo.- Es por Victoria cierto, te preocupa que se enoje contigo por lo de mañana?

- No Bell, esta vez eso no es, lo que me asusta es que ya no la necesito ver como antes, me preocupa que yo ya no la sienta algo principal en mi vida.

- Vos me estas queriendo decir, que ya no la queres como antes, que querés dejar a Victoria?.- Me quede impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, Edward sin Victoria eso es imposible.

- No, no la quiero dejar, hace desde los 15 que estoy con ella, no la puedo dejar, y yo la quiero mucho,- Cada vez se le cortaba mas la voz al hablar.- pero siento que cada vez nos vemos menos y que la diferencia de edad se esta notando, ella no es mas una chica del colegio, tiene sus estudios va a la universidad, esta cada vez mas ocupada, mientras que yo sigo en la secundaria y no hago mas que salir y reírme con amigos. Se esta notando mucho que ella es mas grande que yo.

- Mira Eddi, que ella tenga 19 años y vos 17 no quiere decir que tengas que terminar una relacion que hace dos años que se esta construyendo, es verdad que es complicado que ella tenga su carrera y vos estes en el colegio, que ella quiera una relacion formal y vos todavía sigas con tus salidas nocturnas, pero si de verdad la quieres va a funcionar.- Las palabras me salian solas de la boca.

- Bella, vos lo decís porque James tiene tu misma edad, porque el también es un chico de colegio.- Edward ya contestaba un poco nervioso.

- Pero sabes que también me cuesta estar con el, vivimos un poco lejos, el esta en La Push y yo acá en Forks, pero yo lo quiero lo suficiente para seguir viéndolo, por eso es que hago el esfuerzo de visitarlo cuando puedo, por eso salimos y deseamos vernos. Y vos también podes, porque si de verdad con Victoria se quieren van a poder ser felices y van a poder acomodar sus horarios y encontrarse.- Me hacia muy mal ver a mi amigo de esta forma solo por una relación amorosa.

- Voy a intentarlo, gracias amiga, sabes que sin ti yo no podría seguir adelante, tus concejos, tus palabras son siempre tan necesarias.- Edward ya parecía mas tranquilo.

- Gracias a vos amigo, gracias por confiar en mi y contarme tus cosas, te quiero Eddi.- Ya sonábamos demasiados cariñosos los dos.

- Yo te quiero mas, mi hermosa mejor amiga.

Y asi pasaron los minutos de nuestro descanso, y cuando escuchamos el sonido de la campana nos dimos cuenta que nos teníamos que separar, yo tenia clases de matemáticas con Rosalie. Le di a Edward un dulce beso en la mejilla y me fui al salón de matemáticas para ver si Ros ya había llegado.

**Bueno ese es el final del capitulo uno, gracias a todos lo que leen y muy pronto voy a subir el siguiente.**

**Dejen comentarios !!**

**Muchooos besos, Anto Story.**


	3. Celos y diferencias

**Holaa, bienvenidos a el segundo capitulooo !! Gracias a todas las que leyeron!! Muchas gracias de verdaad!! Le quiero dedicar este capituloo a Azuelitaaaa, gracias compañera de academia de porristas jajajaj, y lean su increíble historiaa Un amor imposible !**

**Bueno espero que les gustee !!**

**Capitulo 2:**

Después de toda la mañana en la escuela, de un almuerzo rápido porque no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar algo preparado a lo grande, y de hacer toda la tarea que me habían dado en esa mañana, tome el teléfono de casa para llamar a mi novio.

- Hola.- Me contesto la voz de James al instante.

- James, soy Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

- Mi amor, muy bien, extrañandote mucho. Quiero que nos veamos.- Ese día mi novio estaba de buen humor y esa era mi oportunidad para decirle de la salida de mañana.

- Yo también te extraño un poco, y tengo una propuesta para hacerte.

- Nada más que un poco me extrañas, sos mala conmigo Bella, seguro que a tu amiguito Edward lo extrañas mucho.- Ya empezaba con las escenas de celos, esto se iba a poner complicado y seguramente se le iba su buen humor.

- James, no empieces con estas cosas, vos sabes que yo te quiero y que sos mi novio, y queEdward es mi mejor amigo.- No me quería peliar con él.- Mira, mañana saldremos con los chicos del colegio y yo quiero que vos vengas, ¿Te gustaría pasar un día con mis amigos y conmigo?

- Ya sabés que yo no me llevo bien con tus amigos y menos con eseEdward Cullen y sus hermanitos.- Parecía realmente enojado.- No iré Isabella, o sales conmigo solamente o mañana no nos veremos.

- James vos no me podes hacer esto, no te podes poner celoso, son mis amigos, yo no te digo nada a vos deJessica o Angela que se pasan todo el día los tres juntos. Si de verdad me queres, tenes que aceptarme con mis amigos también, porque ellos son parte de mi vida, y si mañana no venís conmigo yo no soy tu novia nunca más.- Lo que les había dicho a mis amigos esa mañana, de que no iba a obligar a James ya se había esfumado, iba a salir conmigo si o si.

- No me amenacesIsabellaSwan, yo soy tu novio no tu juguete de paseos.- Ya en esos momentos su tono de voz era muy alto al normal.- Voy a ir, pero solamente porque te quiero ver a vos, pero si veo que no la estoy pasando bien nos vamos.

- Esta bien, pero no vas a tener oportunidad de irte porque vas a estar conmigo y la vas a pasar muy bien.- Odio cuando se pone caprichoso como un niño de seis años.- Ahora debo darme un baño, así que en un rato te llamo, chau.

- Adiós Bella.- Me cortó antes de que pudiera volver a decir palabra.

James me había transmitido todas su mala onda a mi, y ahora mi humor era muy malo, no quería hablar con nadie, así que a pesar de que mi casa estaba completamente vacía subí a mi habitación, ya que ahí me sentía tranquila y en paz para poder relajarme un poco. Me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mi mente, mi imaginación, mis sueños, las cosas que me hacen feliz, el hermoso día que iba a pasar mañana.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que la voz de mi papá se escucho desde abajo.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás en casa?- Pregunto mi padre desde la cocina.

- Charlie, ya bajo, me quede dormida.- Me sentía rara, como si hubiera estado días en la cama.- ¿Qué hora es papá?

- Las diez de la noche hija, parece que dormiste un largo rato.

- ¡Las diez! Ya bajo y cocino papá.- Como había dormido tanto, no lo podía creer, toda la tarde dormida. Me desespero de solo pensarlo, yo nunca me pasaba una tarde entera sin hacer nada.

Bajé, y fui a la cocina y decidí preparar algorápido para Charlie. Tome de la heladera los alimentos necesarios y prepare carne al horno con vegetales, algo fácil, pero seguro que a mi padre le gustaría.

------------------------------

**Edward POV**

- Victoria, ¿Cómo estás?- Mientras hablaba por telefóno con mi novia yo me iba acomodando las cosas de mañana para el colegio dentro de la mochila.

- Edward, cielo, yo muy bien.- Me dijo con esa voz que yo tanto amaba escuchar.

- Te quiero preguntar algo, bueno más que preguntar es contarte, y decirte si te gustaría mañana salir con mis amigos y conmigo.- Parecía inseguro de mi mismo, pero la conversación con Bella hoy en el instituto me había ayudado mucho.

- Edward, lo siento, pero mañana tengo mucho que hacer, después de la universidad voy a tener que estudiar, no tengo tiempo, perdón mi amor, lo dejamos para otro día.

- ¿No puedes, ni un ratito, ni unas pequeñas horas?- Me había quitado de golpe la única esperanza que tenía de que ella viniera.

- ¿Vos serías feliz si yo mañana voy contigo y tus amigos?- Pregunto insegura.

- Más que feliz, me encantaría verte, te extraño.- Me volvió de golpe un poco de felicidad al cuerpo.- Paso por vos a las siete de la tarde, vestite bien, todavía no se a donde iremos.

- Bueno, acepto, chau tengo mucho que estudiar.- Me corto antes de que yo pudiera decir _te quiero, _pero al menos la vería mañana y eso ya me bastaba.

Me tire en la cama y me puse a pensar, mañana todos juntos, Bellacon James, Alice con Jasper, Emmet con Rosalie y yo, con mi novia, con Victoria. Era muy raro, ella la mayor de todos, la única en la universidad, mi hermana que no la quiere, que haría ella mañana. Mil cosas tenía en mente, pero eso no me importo, porque Victoria es mi novia y a mi nada más me tiene que importar como se siente. Así muy seguro decidí que tenía que cerrar los ojos y dormir.

- ¡Alice, apurate! Hoy es viernes hay que buscar a Bella a la casa, dale no me gusta llegar tarde.- Yo le gritaba a mi hermana porque estaba por el noveno par de zapatillas que se cambiaba en esa mañana.- ¡Alice! ¡O vienes ahora o te vas en el auto de Emmet, pero no voy a permitir que busquemos a Bella tarde!

- ¡Ya voy!¿Qué zapatillas elijo las blancas con dorado o las blancas con celeste?.- Esto se estaba poniendo difícil.- Ayudame a elegir Edward. ¡Mamá ayudame!

- ¡Alice Cullen, te dejo en casa! ¡Bella esta esperando!.- Era lindo tener una hermana que se vista bien, que me elija buena ropa a mi, pero ya se excedía un poco.- ¡ALICE!

- Hija, te quedan lindas las blancas con celeste, hoy usa esas y listo.- Esme siempre con ese tono tan dulce hasta cuando mi hermanita se ponía pesada.

- Graciasmamá, ¡Eddi ya voy!- Dijo en un tono agradable.

- Bueno te espero en el auto, ¡Pero YA!- Y me fui haciami Volvo plateado.

Cuando llegamos Bella ya estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa, con un paraguas en la mano, porque como la mayoría de losdías en Forks el cielo estaba negro.

- Bella, disculpa la demora, Alice se quedo mil horas en su cuarto eligiendo la ropa para ponerse.

- Edward, no le digas eso. Bella es verdad pero no sabia que zapatillas deportivas elegir, fue muy difícil era la blanca con celestey...- Alice se dedico unos minutos a contar su relato pero Bella ya estaba sentada el el asiento trasero del auto y no le daba importancia a las tontas palabras de mi hermana.- ... entonces fue cuando le pedí ayudaa Esme y me dijo...

- Alice, esta bien.- Bella corto, gracias al cielo, la aburrida historia de la loca compulsiva.- Ya estoy acá y estamos yendo a el colegio, no pasa nada.

- Viste Edward que Bella no se iba a enojar conmigo.- Y ya venia venir otra discusión, porque yo no me iba a quedar callado.

- No se enojo, pero no hay que llegar tarde, es una falta de respeto, aparte Bell's es muy puntual, tienes que a veces pensar en los demás no solo en vos y tu ropa.- Justo cuando mi hermana pensaba contestar algo se escucho y muy fuerte.

- ¡BASTA! Ya esta, Alice vos no demores tantoy Edward ya llegaron, me buscaron y llegaremos al colegio en el horario justo.- El grito de Bella me dejo con la boca abierta.

--------------------------------

**Bella POV**

A media mañana después de unas horas de geografía, me fuicon Edward a la cafetería, nos miramos un segundo los dos y nos dimos cuenta que queríamos hablar de las mismas cosas.

- ¿Hablaste con James?- Yo asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Salieron bien las cosas?- Ahí me di cuenta que ya no podia asentir con la cabeza y tenia que soltar palabras.

- Mmm, no como yo esperaba, pero algo bien, me dijo que yo no lo quería, que siempre te prefería a vos y que no le gusta salir con ustedes.- Contaba esto y recordaba el horrible momento que James me hizo pasar ayer a la noche.- Pero no se si fue magia o que, pero logre convencerlo porque va a salir con nosotros al final. ¿Voscon Vicki?

- Ni me hables.- Me petrifique al escuchar esas palabras.- No es tan grave Bella, cambia la cara.- ahí si me pude relajar.- Primero me dijo que no porque tenía que estudiar, pero después le insistí un poco y me dijo que si al final.- Era un alivio al fin una salida tranquila y todos juntos.- Parece que vamos a tener éxitos hoy.

- Eso espero.- Fue lo único que respondí.

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado este cap. voy a tratar de subir lo antes posible, perdón por la demora de este pasa que empecé el colegio :( jaajajaj**

**Saludooos a todoos, dejen reviews y recomienden historias que quiero leer algo bueno !!!**

**"Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo" **


	4. Salida grupal

**Otroo capiii mas, estoy tratando de subiir lo mas rápido que puedo!**

**Les dejoo un besooo a todaas y graciias por leer ! Espero que les gusteee**

**Capitulo 3:**

- Bella, llego James.- Me grito mi papá desde abajo.

- Ya voy, me termino de arreglar y bajo.

Que me falta, que me falta, que me falta, pensaba mientras me colocaba unos zapatos color negro con un taco bastante alto. Ya se, los pendientes que me regalo Alice. Mientras pasaba el pendiente de perla por mi oreja, trataba de atarme el moño del vestido. Hay me siento la mujer negra, vestido negro, hasta la cartera. Bueno ya esta, no me voy a cambiar ahora que estoy toda lista. Me deje el pelo suelto y baje con cuidado por las escaleras.

- ¡Bella cuidado!.- Me dijo mi novio cuando yo con mi torpeza me tropecé en el ultimo escalón.

- Estoy bien, vamos.- Pronuncie las palabras tratando de levantarme, con esos zapatos tan incómodos que yo no acostumbraba usar.

Salude a mi papá y me fui con James en su auto, teníamos que llegar rápido a Port Angeles, porque mis amigos iban a estar allá.

Tenía que llamar por teléfono para ver a donde nos encontrábamos todos, y como en precencia de James hablar con Edward no iba a ser una muy buena idea preferí hablarcon Alice.

Saque de mi cartera el celular y en la agenda marque Al Cullen.

- Alice, soy Bella. Estoy en el auto con James yendo para allá, decime donde nos vamos a encontrar.

- Bella, yo estoy en la plaza principal, y vamos a ir todos a comer en el restaurante que esta en frente, así que cuando llegues nos encontramos todos ahí.

- Bueno, yo en quince minutos llego y nos vemos.- Le dije mientras James me decía que estábamos por llegar.

- Bella, antes haceme un favor.- ¿Y ahora que pasaba?

- Lo que quieras hermosa, decime.

- Llamalo a Eddi y avisale donde nos encontramos, mi cel esta con poca batería y se me va a apagar en pocos minutosy Jasper se fue a estacionar el auto.- Haber evitado llamar a mi mejor amigo fue imposible.

- Ya lo llamo, besos Alice.- Corte y ya veía que estábamos entrandoa Port Angeles.

Bueno, ahora tengo que llamara Eddi, haber donde esta el número, (pensaba mientras James me miraba mal) un desastre no saberlos de memoria.

- Edward.- Le dije en un tono frío para que James no me siga mirando mal.

- Bella, estoy con Vicki en el auto, ¿Qué pasa?.- El me respondió en el mismo tono cortante y distanciado, por lo que note que Victoria estaba haciendo las mismas caras que James.

- Nos vamos a juntar en el restaurante de la plaza principal, en diez minutos vamos a estar todos en la puerta.

- Eh, Bella, yo llego en media hora, Vicki se retraso y en cuanto llegue te llamo y me decís exactamente donde están.- Ya empezaba el primer problema con la novia de Edward: Su impuntualidad.- Te quiero Bella, un beso.

- Bueno, no hay problema llamame y te digo, yo te quiero más Edward, y un beso mas grande.- Le dije y no me importo la cara amenazante de mi novio, corte, y guarde mi celular en la cartera.

- James me podes dejar de mirar así y apunta tu vista hacia adelante así manejas correctamente.- Le dije yo con la misma cara malvada que el me mostraba a mi.

- Bella, estoy cansado, cansado de que le digas esas cosas a ese Cullen.- Su tono desafiante no me importaba.

- Amor a ver si lo entendés, es mi mejor amigo, mi amigo, vos sos mi novio y el solo mi amigo.- Yo ya empezaba a elevar la voz.- Y si no lo aceptas a Edward tampoco me aceptas a mi, porque el es parte de mi vida y es muy importante para mi.

- Yo solo te quiero a vos y no lo voy a querer a el Bella, pero no me podes obligar a mirarlo bien.- El también empezó a elevar mucho la voz.

- Yo no quiero que lo quieras, solo te pido que trates de aceptarlo como parte de mi vida, quiero que digas Edward el mejor amigo de mi novia, no el asqueroso y molesto Cullen, te quedo claro lo que te pido.- Mis gritos impedían que se escuchara el ruido de la calle.

- Bueno Bella, voy a intentarlo, pero como te dije antes, si algo no me gusta me voy.- Ahí se termino la conversación porque ya James estaba estacionando el auto.

Me baje del auto de James lo mas rápido que pude, porque a unos metros vi a Alice caminando de la mano con su amado Jasper dirijiendose al restaurante.

- ALICE.- Grite y ella se dio vuelta rápidamente buscandome.- Ahi voy.- Me devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

Tome la mano de James para empezar a caminar, cuando el me freno.

- Te quiero Bella.- Acerco sus labios a los mios, y deposito en ellos un beso muy agradable de los que yo estaba acostumbrada a recibir de parte de el.

- Yo también mi amor, pero no me gusta a veces como te comportas con mis amigos, y eso me duele, porque yo los quiero mucho.- Le dije con un disgusto en mi voz.

- Perdoname Bella, es que a veces tengo miedo a perderte, esta noche voy a comportarme y la vas a pasar muy bien.

- Gracias amor, ahora caminemos nos están esperando los chicos.- Apolle mis labios justo cuando el mostró una amplia sonrisa. Fue un beso corto, pero agradable.

**Edward POV**

El camino hasta Port Angeles se hizo mas largo de lo que esperaba, Victoria no me dijo nada respecto a mis amigos, pero si me nombro unas quinientas veces que no le hablara porque tenia que estudiar, así que se paso todo el trayecto desde su casa hasta el restaurante leyendo unos largos apuntes. En el único momento que paro fue cuando la molesto el sonido de mi celular, y me puso cara de asco cuando pronuncie la palabra _Bella_.

Estacione mi Volvo atrás del de mi hermano Emmet, que seguramente hacia mucho tiempo que había llegado, y me di cuenta que tenía que llamarla a Bellita para ver la ubicación de la mesa.

- Linda, ¿Dónde estás?- Le dije cuando por fin atendió su teléfono.

- Hace un tiempo largo que estamos sentados en el restaurante con los chicos, igual no empezamos a comer, te estamos esperando.- Me respondió con su tono tranquilo y amoroso.

- Perdón por la demora, podes salir a la puerta ya llegue y quiero que me ubiques hasta la mesa en donde están.

- Si voy para allá.

Dos minutos más tarde salio a la calle Bella, con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Saludo a Victoria como si entre ellas hubiera una profunda y hermosa amistad, pero mi novia no fue tan amable y simplemente dijo _hola Bella_. Y después me dio un pequeño abrazo a mi.

- Bueno entremos, están todos esperando.- Dijo Vicki al ver que Bella se me acercaba para abrazarme.

- Emm si, mejor entremos, tengo mucho hambre.- Respondió ella soltándome de golpe.

**Rosalie POV**

- Brindemos por el amor.- Jasper hacía cada locura que yo moría de risa.- Para que se siga manteniendo entre nosotros, y también porla gran amistad que tenemos.- Me pareció que cuando dijo _amistad _se refería a todos menos a Jasper y Victoria. Pero yo me contuve la risa y levante la copa en donde solo tenia coca-cola y brinde con todos los demás.

- Yo brindo por mi, para que me valla bien el lunes en la universidad.- La desubicada novia de mi amigo no hacia mas que llamar la atención con estupideces, yo me quede callada mirando con rabia a mi novio.

- Me parece bien Victoria, yo también brindo por vos y por que mi relación con Bella siga creciendo cada día mas.- Bella aplaudió ante estas palabras y le dio el beso mas corto que vi en mi vida a su novio.

- Bueno, ya es tarde y con Emmet nos tenemos que ir.- Le dirigí una mirada rápida a mi novio para que no me contradiga, pero el respondió muy bien, ya que ante estas palabras se levanto de la silla y empezó a saludar.

- Si, nosotros tambien, no mi amor.- Alice miro a mi hermano de la misma forma que yo a mi novio. Tube que contener una risa. Ellos tambien saludaron y a los cinco minutos ya estabamos los cuatro afuera del restaurante.

**Bella POV**

Nos quedamos los cuatro sin palabra que decir, yo mirabaa Edward y James por otra parte me abrazaba de manera dulce y cariñosa. Al mismo tiempo que Victoria le revolvía el pelo a Eddi.

- Creo que ya no hay mas nada que hacer acá.- Dije de muy buena forma.- Vicki tiene que rendir el lunes y debería estudiar, y yo ya quiero ir a dormir, fue un largo día.

- Si mi amor mejor vamos.- Jasper me dio un lindo beso.

- Vicki, vamos linda, así te llevo a tu casa y descansas y mañana te levantas a estudiar.- Edward es tan dulce con la novia, que a veces no lo reconocía, siempre conmigo peleándonos, discutiendo, riendo, y con la novia una momia en vida.

- Gracias por la linda noche que me hiciste pasar, y gracias también por tratar tan bien a mis amigos.- Abrace a mi novio y abrí la puerta para bajarme del auto.

- Bella espera un minuto, gracias a vos por ser tan comprensiva conmigo, por quererme tanto, por todo lo que haces por mi.- A veces James era tan dulce que hacia olvidarme de sus gritos y torpezas que tanto me lastimaban.

- Esta bien mi vida, me gusta que aceptes a mis amigos como yo acepto a los tuyos, y si queres mañana podemos hacer algo, si dispones de tiempo libre.- Lo mire con cara de nena dulce y buena, cara de ángel.

- Mañana no puedo Bella, me encuentro con Angela y Jessica para ir a la playa, pero arreglamos en estos días.- No tenía ganas de discutir así que deje todo como estaba.

- No pasa nada, nos hablamos.- Me baje rápido del auto no quería hablar más. Me molestaba mucho que nunca me invitara con sus amigas, pero debía tener excusas así que decidí no preguntar, ni tampoco insistir.

- Chau Bella me grito desde la ventanilla.

- Shh, no grites hay gente que duerme.- Entre a mi casa y cerré la puerta.

Había algo en ese momento que no se que era, pero me hacía sentir mal. Me sentía vacía, como si me faltara algo, necesitaba llorar un poco, desahogarme, pero ¿Por qué? Después de la agradable cena que pase con mis amigos y mi novio, porque me sentía tan mal, que era lo que necesitaba, que le faltaba a mi vida. Yo sabía que no era porque James no quería verme mañana, había otra cosa, era muy diferente al hecho de que Angela y Jessica se vieran al día siguiente con mi novio. Me dirigí a mi habitación bastante angustiada y haciéndome mil preguntas en mi mente, pero no pude responder ninguna, las respuestas las tenía oculta mi corazón.

****

Buenoo, fin del capitulo 3, cuanto antes suboo el siguientee, y voy a ser muy muy malaa !!, para que las lectoras desespereen ajajajaj.

Dejeen sus comentarioos, me encanta leerlos ! Hasta la proximaa!

"Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo"

"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"

Anto Story !


	5. Errores y dolores

**Hola ! Otra vez vuelvo a decir GRACIAS a todas por leer y dejar sus lindos comentarios que tanto me gustan leer!!**

**Este capi esta dedicado a AzuelaCullen, mi amiga porrista, mi hermanita gemela, y ya vamos a salir a bailar las dos un poco de electrónica jajaja, muchas gracias también a andrecullen18 que me dejo ya varios reviews, también a ElleMarie17 por su buena onda hacia mi !!**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capi, y al final hay sorpresaaas !!!! Prohibido leerlo antes de leer el principio jajajajaj.**

**Besoos queridas...**

**Capitulo 4: **

Sábado, era una fría y oscura mañana, el cielo de un gris claro y opaco, seguro en un rato llovería, pero no iba a preocuparme mucho por el clima. Hoy no podía contar con mi novio ya que el salía con sus amigas a la playa, (y aunque el día no era favorable el no se iba a perder la oportunidad de salir con sus amigas) y yo no estaba invitada. Sabía que la mejor opción era llamar a una amiga, pero, Alice seguro saldría con Jasper y bueno, Rosalie seguro acompañaría a su novio a correr, así que mi única opción era Edward, quien seguro quería verme ya que su novia tiene que estudiar mucho y no tiene tiempo ni para ella misma.

Justo cuando decidí tomar el teléfono y llamar a mi mejor amigo, alguien toco el timbre de mi casa.

- ¿Quién es?.- Dije por atrás de la puerta.

- Soy yo.- Me contestó una cálida voz riéndose.

Abrí la puerta, y me encontré con Edward, estaba riendo con unas enormes carcajadas. Su Volvo ya estaba estacionado en la puerta de mi casa, como yo suponía.

- Edward, ¿Qué hacés acá tan temprano un sábado?- Me sorprendía mucho verlo, Edward era de las personas que los fin de semana les gusta dormir mucho y no quieren que lo molesten. Y bueno yo solo pensaba despertarlo con una llamada pero el me ganó y se apareció en mi casa.

- Si te molesto me voy Isabella.- Me dijo haciéndose el enojado.

- A mi no me engañas con esas caras, a ver la trompita, que tengo un amigo de cinco años yo eh!.- La sonrisa en su cara fue contagiosa.

- Hay Bella, ¡Como sos querida! Desde temprano haciendome reír, es tan lindo tenerte en mi vida. Traje películas de las que te gustan a vos, así que hoy voy a ser bueno y voy a ver películas aburridas con vos.- Me acerque y le dí un enorme abrazo.

- Edward siempre tan dulce vos, gracias por las películas, y no hay problema Charlie se fue temprano tubo un asunto importante en el trabajo y vuelve tarde, así que podemos cocinar, ver películas y reírnos un poco.

- Si Charlie estuviera sería lo mismo y hasta creo que también vería las películas con nosotros, aunque no creo que las comedias románticas y los dramas le lleguen a gustar.- Otra vez la risa se apodero de mi.- ¡Y la verdad será mejor que cocines vos, yo no tocaré la cocina ni un minuto, puedo llegar a quemar todo!

Nos pusimos a ver una comedia que le saco del dormitorio a su pequeña hermana, Alice, _Posdata: Te Amo_, yo como siempre llorando y Edward dormido en el sillón con la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Eddi, terminó la película despertate.- Edward ni se movía.- ¡Edward, despertate!

- Bella, perdoname me dormí.- No podía abrir los ojos de lo pegado que los tenia.- Si queres vemos otra.

- No Edward, será mejor que para estás películas me reúna un día con Ros y Al porque vos no la pasas nada bien, quiero que salgamos de casa y demos una vuelta en tu auto.

- Bueno esta bien, pero no te enojes Bella, no me quería dormir.- Parecía triste.

- ¡No seas tonto Eddi! No son películas para vos, la próxima vemos _Piratas del Caribe_. Ahora me voy a cambiar y vuelvo y salimos a pasear por la enorme ciudad de Forks.- Me fui hacia las escaleras y Edward se dirigió al baño, todavía seguía sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Bella Forks no es New York! ¡Pasamos por acá unas siete veces ya! Decime a donde queres ir, vamos y nos quedamos pero seguir sin rumbo no porque ya me se la ciudad de memoria.

- Edward para de reírte ya, yo no tengo la culpa que pasemos siempre por el mismo lugar.- Edward ahora estaba bailando una canción de la radio.- Deja de bailar y mira hacia adelante que vamos a chocar.

- No seas mala onda Bella, ponele un poco de humor a la vida, y también decime a donde queres ir.- Y seguía bailando, pero ahora también cantaba.

- A donde vos quieras, yo cierro los ojos y vos me llevas a donde queres, pero para de cantar ya.- Cerré los ojos pero Eddi seguía cantando.- ¡Edward dale, deja de cantar!

- Me encanta cuando te enojas, sos tan _hísterica _que me haces reír.- Lo mire muy mal ante **esa **palabra, lo que mas me molestaba era ser hísterica, yo no lo soy, así que preferí seguirle el juego y comencé a cantar yo también.- Bien Bella, así la vida es mas divertida, te llevó a La Push, quiero que corramos en la lluvia como cuando teníamos trece años y después nos ensuciamos todos y nos tiramos en la arena y volvemos a nuestras casas todos sucios y mojados.

- ¡Edward estas loco! ¡Ya no tenemos trece años, crece ya!- Me quede un poco sorprendida por la idea de mi amigo.

- Ves Bella, es como yo digo, sos una aburrida, no queres divertirte, además de acá vamos a mi casa, Alice te da su ropa y así no tenés que preocuparte por lo que te diga Charlie.

- ¡No me vas a convencer Edward Cullen!- Pero sabía que si iba a convencerme, siempre lo lograba, además me miraba y me ponía cara de ángel, como para no negarle nada.

- Bella, hermosa hacelo por mi, hace mucho que no pasábamos un día los dos juntos quiero divertirme.- Seguía con esa dulce carita y encima ya había dejado de cantar y hasta de bailar.

- ¡Ohh! Esta bien.- Dije un poco avergonzada, no podía dejarme convencer tan fácil.- Pero de esto a nadie, no quiero que mi papá se entere que me ando mojando con el frío que hace, soy grande pero para el sigo siendo su nena.

- Te quiero Bella, ¡Nos vamos a divertir!- Otra vez volvió a cantar y a bailar, pero yo ya me estaba riendo e inventaba pasos de baile con las manos, sentada en el asiento del auto era lo único que podía hacer.

Pasados unos cuarenta y cinco minutos nos encontrábamos en una playa de La Push, como es obvio por el horrible y frío clima yo no tenia puesta mi malla así que corrí en patas, con remera y pantalón jean al agua. Edward me siguió y nos empezamos a tirar con agua y a hundirmos.

- ¡Edward, ayudame! No me tires arena en el pelo, ayudame a salir del agua, me llevan las olas.- Estaba totalmente empapada y templaba del frío.- Eddi, por favor salgamos me muero de frío.

- Bueno Bella, esperame tengo unas toallas en el baúl del auto, ahí las traigo y te secas un poco.

- Gracias.- El salio corriendo, correaba agua por todos lados.

- Secate bien, no tomes frío, te podes enfermar.

- Ahora me decís todo esto, yo por la mañana ya se que voy a estar enferma, estoy empapada, muerta de frío, con arena en todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera tengo ropa seca.- Edward ya me ponía cara de que molesta esta chica cuando yo seguía hablando.- Pero lo mas importante de todo es que pase un día maravilloso.

- Deja de reír Bella, ahora sube al auto y volvamos a casa, te bañas y te secas bien.

- Pero voy a ensuciar todo, el auto va a quedar horrible.

- Si yo decidí hacer esto, yo veía las consecuencias, y mi auto se pude lavar, pero si no hacemos estas cosas ahora no la vamos a poder hacer a los ochenta años Bell's así que alegría a la vida y sentate en el auto.- Le devolví todas esas palabras nada más que con una sonrisa, y los dos nos fuimos al auto.

- Edward estoy un poco triste, desde la salida de ayer que estoy así.- No le podía ocultar nada a él, aparte seguro me iba a entender.

- ¿De verdad Bella? A mi también me pasaron cosas raras, la relación con Vicki no esta muy bien, ella ni me registra.- No era la única con problemas entonces, o eso parecía.

- Yo ayer me plantie cortar con James, pero el me quiere tanto, yo no le puedo hacer algo así, no puedo dejarlo, sería muy injusto. Aparte yo a él también lo quiero, pero a veces me cuesta aceptar que no quiera formar parte de nuestro grupo, los veo tan cómodos a Alice y Jasper y a Rosalie con Emmet que me siento rara con él que no los quiere ni ver a ustedes.- Eddi me hacia caricias en la cara con su cálida mano mientras yo hablaba.- Es como que estoy encerrada en mi propia vida, porque lo tengo a James que me da todo su amor y los tengo a ustedes, que son las cosas más importantes de mi vida, te tengo a vos. Yo jamas dejaría nuestra amistad por mi novio, porque vos sos mi mejor amigo, sos mi vida, sos parte de mi vida, sos la persona que más me conoce, sos de mi grupo de amigos, sos mi Edward.- Unas pequeñas gotas saladas salieron de mis ojos, no llegaron a desparramarse porque Edward me las quito antes de que llegaran a mi boca, mi voz se había quebrado, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería un abrazo de mi mejor amigo, quería contención, necesitaba un poco de apollo.

Edward frenó el auto en una calle de La Push, todavía no habíamos salido de ahí ya que estaba manejando muy lento y tranquilo por nuestra serena conversación.

- Bella, espera no quiero verte mal, tranquila hermosa, acercate.- Me acerque a su asiento y el rodió mi cuerpo con sus brazos.- Tranquila, no estés mal, es tu novio, él te va a entender, lo vas a poder hablar. Mira yo voy a seguir manejando, así llegamos cuanto antes a casa, te bañas y si queres salimos a comer juntos y hablamos, pero no quiero verte mal, no quiero ver mal a mi mejor amiga, porque ningún chico en el mundo merece una lágrima tuya, porque sos demasiado valiosa.- Volvió a arrancar el auto y seguimos el viaje.

- ¡Edward frena acá ahora!- No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esto era tan injusto, la vida era tan injusta.

- ¿Bella qué pasa?¿Por qué me tengo que detener?

- ¡Mira por mi ventanilla ahora y frena acá, YA!- Mi voz volvió a quebrarse, mas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero Edward me miro a los ojos detuvo el auto y me dio un abrazo. Y en esos momentos no me importaba nada, solo quería que ese abrazo no terminara jamás.

**Espero que les gustee, Azuelitaa no me mates porque no hay beso, prometo que en estos día los va a haber jajajaj, pero bueno el amor se tiene que encontrar y organizar!!**

**(el tema de que Eddi tiene toallas en el auto lo hice porque el es perfecto y esta preparado para todo, porque la idea de la playa se le ocurre en el momento jajajaja)**

**La que quiera dejar sus opiniones de lo que vio Bella me encantaría, vamos a ver quien puede leer mis pensamientos jajajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado contigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, muchos MUCHOS besoos y abrazos!!!**

**Anto Story**


	6. Sos un caso perdido

**Hola a todas !!! Primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza del capitulo, el colegio no me da tiempo para escribir para el fic !! Segundo quiero agradecer a los review, alertas, y todas las pequeñas cosas que me hacen tan feliz !!! **

**Ahora viene la hora de mi maldad jajaja, espero que les guste este capitulo porque a mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo y se que hay cosas y las van a leer y me van a querer pegar pero bueno, es para divertirnos !**

**Le dejo un beso enorme a Azuelitaa, mi hermosa hermana (del alma) y la mejor porrista de la vida jajajaj. **

**Y ahora mis queridas lectoras disfruten de un pequeño capitulo escrito con mucho, mucho amor!**

**------------------**

**Capitulo 5: **

No quería ver más nada, no podía creerlo. Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, el con Jessica. ¿Por qué? No podía ser tan mala persona, a mi, su novia, donde había dejado todos los _te quiero_, donde guardo o mejor dicho, donde tiró todo lo que nos unía.

Edward me abrazaba y miraba furioso a James, yo seguía derramando lágrimas inconsientes sobre el pecho de mi amigo.

- Ya vuelvo Bella.- Me dijo con un tono de enojo en su voz, no era el mismo Edward, era mi amigo mas enojado e irritado que nunca.- Ese chico no te merece y se lo voy a hacer notar.

- No Edward, espera, esto es asunto mío, no quiero que te lastime.- Pero el ya corría por la calle para llegar a mi ex-novio.

**Edward POV**

Salí de mi auto lo más rápido que pude, dejando perdidas las palabras de mi mejor amiga destrozada. Como le había hecho eso, después de lo que Bella hacia por el, después de todas las cosas lindas que le decía a ella, como es tan horrible, no lo entendía, no lo quería entender, solo le quería pegar, le quería romper la cara, dejarlo en el piso si era posible, y que nunca más la vea a mi amiga.

Bella va a estar varios días destrozada, o a lo mejor meses, todo por ese maldito, justo a Bell's, que es la persona más buena que conocí en mi vida.

Me acerque a James que seguía besando a Jessica atolondradamente.

- ¡Estúpido, que le hiciste a Bella!- Le pegue un puñetazo en medio de la cara, se tambaleo un poco y la chica lo agarró.- Porquería, sos una basura, ella siempre te dio su amor, y vos que te besabas con esta.

- Callate idiota, vos no me vas a decir lo que tengo o no que hacer y no le digas a Bella, yo sólo puedo arreglar las cosas.- Seguía gritando cuando yo lo interrumpí.

- Así que vos podes arreglar todo, seguro, besándote con diez chicas más, seguro que lo arreglas. Ya es demasiado tarde Bella vio todo, esta en mi auto.- Me confundí, Bella ya no estaba en mi auto, simplemente corría hacía donde estábamos nosotros.

- Sos una basura James, y no me digas que me confundí, porque vi muy bien como besabas a Jessica, y como te darás cuenta lo nuestro se terminó.- Yo no se de donde Bella sacó la fuerza suficiente, porque después de esas palabras le pegó una cachetada a su ex-novio.

**Bella POV**

- Eddi vamos, todavía tengo que bañarme y no quiero ver nunca más a esta basura.- Agarré a Edward del brazo, porque iba a volver a pegarle a James.- Vamos Edward, no lo quiero volver a ver.

- Bella perdoname, es la culpa de Jessica ella me besó.- No quería escucharlo más, mentiras, todo lo que decía eran mentiras.

- Mentira, no mientas James, hace más de tres meses que estamos saliendo.- Me la quede mirando y tenía ganas de pegarle a ella también.- Yo quería que el te cuente que siempre me buscaba a mi para besarme, pero el sólo me decía que quería estar con las dos.- Más furia salió de adentro mio.

- No me busques James porque yo para vos no soy nadie, lo nuestro no funciona, y yo te odio, te odio, acordate de esto porque nunca más te voy a ver y no lo quiero volver a repetir, vos de mi vida ya te fuiste.- Mi voz se quebró, más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Edward me abrazó y empezó a caminar hacia el auto.

No podía más, James, ¿Por qué a mi? ¿POR QUÉ?, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, y odio, lo odiaba, me había arruinado, no tenía perdón, no lo quería volver a ver nunca más.

Edward conducía despacio, tranquilo y me abrazaba muy fuerte y me decía lo mucho que él me quería, pero yo estaba sorda, no quería escuchar nada, solo miraba el cielo, el feo y oscuro cielo.

- Bella llegamos, baja del auto, y yo ahora hablo con Alice así te presta ropa, si queres hoy te podes quedar a dormir acá, no quiero que estés sola.- Al menos tengo amigos, personas que no cambio por nada del mundo, personas que quiero y nunca abandonaría.

- Edward gracias.- Lo abrace muy fuerte y salieron mas lágrimas de mis ojos.

- Soy tu amigo y voy a estar siempre con vos, acordate de esto porque yo nunca te voy a dejar, yo soy tu amigo y jamas te voy a abandonar.- Me dio un beso en mi mejilla toda mojada de lágrimas de sal.

- ¿Bella qué te paso, te lastimaste, porque llorás tanto, dónde te caíste, qué te duele?- Alice se me acercó muy preocupada.

- Si, me lastimaron, se me rompió el corazón. Mejor dicho me lo rompieron, me lo destrozarón.- Alice me abrazó yo seguí llorando.

- Bella explicame mejor, no lo entiendo. ¿Edward qué le hiciste? ¡Te voy a matar!

- El no fue, Edward es la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida, fue Ja- James.- El hipo no me dejaba hablar tranquila.- Se estaba be-besando con su _amiga _Jessica, y lo vi, lo vi, y me negó to-todo, lo odio Al.- La abrace muy fuerte.

- Hermosa tranquila, vos te mereces algo mucho mejor, no vale la pena que llores, no tenés que derramar una sola lágrima más por él, porque no sabe lo mucho que vales. Y ahora nos tenés a nosotros tus amigos, que te amamos y vamos a estar con vos siempre.- Me alegraba tanto tener amigos tan buenos y es verdad yo no podía seguir soltando lágrimas por él, no valía la pena.- Bella vamos a mi dormitorio, te doy la ropa, te bañas y luego comemos y dormís acá.

- Gracias amiga, yo también los amo, son las mejores personas de mi vida.- Subimos las escaleras y entre en la habitación de Alice.

El domingo pase todo el día en la casa de los chicos, Rosalie y Jasper también estuvieron, y todos me ayudaron mucho a estar bien, pero yo recordaba lo de mi ex-novio y me deprimía, no me gustaba pensar James y mis amigos evitaban nombrarlo, pero ver los besos de Alice con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmet me hacía tan mal. No podía creer que de un día para el otro yo me encontraba sola, sin un novio con quien compartir cosas, sin besos, ni caricias, tampoco abrazos, se me fue el amor, se me fue todo.

Sin embargo no me moría por eso, sabía que podía seguir adelante, que tenía una vida por recorrer, y había muchos chicos y ya tendría tiempo, si tiempo, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora tengo que disfrutar de estar con mis amigos, James ya no es nada, nada importante para mi, nunca me había enamorado de el, solo me aferre porque lo quería mucho, pero el se equivocó y para mi eso es un adiós, porque yo no iba a permitir que el volviera conmigo, él ya es parte de mi pasado, un buen pasado, pero que tubo un mal futuro, y por lo tanto yo iba a rehacer mi vida, feliz, alegre y con personas que valen la pena.

Edward no estuvo demasiado contento, Victoria le había prohibido llamarla porque tenía que estudiar todo el día y él solamente mostraba una sonrisa cuando me miraba a mi. Pero después de todo fue un día agradable, y trate de poner todo lo mejor de mi, Edward me acompaño hasta mi casa por la mañana para buscar las cosas del colegio y juntos hicimos las tareas.

Decidí quedarme un día más a dormir y Charlie lo entendió y acepto mi propuesta, aunque antes tuve que calmarlo un poco porque quería encarcelar a James.

- Papá no es para tanto, yo ya no lo voy a volver a ver de eso quedate tranquilo.

- Lo voy a poner preso, Edward vos cuida a mi nena, es tan hermosa, cuidala y si aparece ese James le das una buena patada.- Mi papá complotandose con Eddi.

- Si señor Swan lo que usted diga.

- Bueno ya basta, esto no es gracioso pero no quiero peleas, yo ya se lo que hago y me puedo cuidar bien solita, y puedes estar tranquilo que de Edward no me voy a despegar.- Mi amigo empezó a reír y salimos de mi casa para poder ir a la de él y descansar, porque al día siguiente otra vez con la rutina del colegio temprano.

**Edward POV**

- Bella, Bella, ¡BELLA!- Mi amiga más dormida que nunca.- Despierta Bella, debemos ir al colegio, Bella vamos arriba.

- Eh, ¿Qué pasa?.- Mi amiga era un zombie, estaba toda despeinada y no podía ni abrir los ojos, y Alice igual.

- Bella, linda, tenemos que ir al colegio, levantate, Esme esta preparando el desayuno.- Mi amiga de a poco iba abriendo sus pequeños y cálidos ojos que estaban cegados por la luz que provenía de las ventanas vidriadas.

- Eddi, ahí voy, si queres vos baja, yo la despierto a Al, ¿Vamos en tu auto o con Emmet?- Bella ya salía de a poco de la cama.

- Conmigo, Emmet ya se fue, fue a buscar a Rosalie y vamos a ir nosotros solos porque Jasper pasa a buscar a Alice.- Me sentía un completo mentiroso pero luego Bella lo iba a entender, no era momento de explicar el porque de irnos solos.

- Ahh, esta bien, ahí bajo, no voy a tardar.- Yo me la quede mirando e iba a contestar pero ella me gano.- Eddi, me tengo que cambiar, si podes salir de la habitación por favor.- Ella siempre de buen humor, hasta por la mañana ya soltaba sus primeras risitas.

- Si Bella, te espero abajo y desayunamos juntos.- Me retire de la habitación rápidamente y cerré la puerta para dejar tranquilo a las mujeres.

Bella por suerte estaba mucho mas calmada, alegre y casi se había olvidado de el tarado de James, pero yo la tenía que contener, no la podía perder de vista, no iba a permitir que mi amiga sufriera un solo minuto más. Lo que no entendía es porque yo hacía todo esto, es mi amiga y todo, pero yo sentía algo mas fuerte que una simple amistad, deje ese comentario alejado de mi cabeza. Tome el teléfono y empecé a marcar un número.

- Este celular se encuentra apagado o fuera de servicio, por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal.- Apagado, no quería que la molesten.- Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- Era la señal y debía hablar.

- Vicki, mi amor, bueno el teléfono esta apagado, yo solamente te quería desear suerte hoy, para que rindas bien, seguramente te irá bien, estudiaste demasiado.- Hablar solo me ponía un poco incómodo.- Emmm, suerte y besos, te quiero mi amor. Te llamo más tarde.- Eso fue todo lo que le dije antes de dirigirme hacía la cocina.

- Edward, te confundiste de camino, el colegio no es por acá.- Bella era distraída, pero el camino hacia el colegio no era muy complicado para memorizar.

- Emm si Bella, ya se que no es, pero no estoy yendo al colegio.- Le conteste y ella abrió los ojos como dos platos.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos si se puede saber? Porque me encantaría poder llegar temprano al colegio el profesor nos va a matar si nos retrasamos mucho tiempo.

- Quedate tranquila que no vamos a llegar tarde, y tampoco nos van a retar.- Su cara formo una amplia sonrisa.- Bella no iremos al colegio hoy.- La sonrisa se esfumo de inmediato.

- ¡Que no iremos! Vos no iras pero yo si.- En su cara se formaron gestos de _no entiendo a lo que queres llegar Edward_.

- No iremos, hoy va a ser un largo día, vamos a viajar, te voy a acompañar a Phoenix a que visites a Reneé.- Su cara se torno ahora en sorpresa.- Ella se enteró por Charlie lo de James y quiere verte, esta un poco preocupada.- Me miró con descuido al pronunciar la palabra James, nos había pedido que por favor no lo nombremos, pero llevarla a hablar con la madre sobre el tema parecía complicar un poco las cosas.

- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos Edward Cullen, yo no soy una muñeca que va a hablar de todo lo que le pasa, no quiero ir, llevame al colegio ahora, te obligo o me bajo del auto.- Bella gritandome así, desde cuando.

- Bella no me estoy metiendo, es que simplemente si no vas vos tu madre viene a Forks, eso fue lo que me dijo, además es tu mamá y quiere verte bien, igual que todos los que te queremos, y me incluyo en el grupo de los que te queremos, así que te guste o no a Phoenix vas igual.

- Edward no me hagas esto, vos no, por favor.- Me mataba cuando usaba ese tono de suplica, pero esta vez no tenía opcion, Reneé había sido demasiado clara conmigo cuando me llamo a la noche, _traela a Bella o la busco yo._- Quiero ver a los chicos del colegio, quiero distraerme no envolver mi vida otro día mas con asuntos de James, eso ya no me interesa, no voy a volver a llorar por un hombre nunca más, nadie se va a meter en mi corazón, nadie me lo va a destruir de esta forma, no me voy a enamorar nunca en mi vida, así que por favor no me hagas pasar por una pesadilla hoy y conduce hasta el colegio.- Esta vez tenía que aceptar, no podía dejar a mi amiga triste otro día.

- Hagamos un trato Bella, es por el bien de los dos, porque siempre te debes acordar que si vos estas mal yo también lo estoy, cuando mi piedra favorita se pierde, se pierde mi alma también, sos mi segunda vida y no voy a arruinarla. Te prohibo que llores Bella.- Ya empezaba a tener los ataques salados en los ojos.- Entonces el trato es así, vamos a quedarnos acá, pero no iremos al colegio, vamos al bosque y tomamos un poco de aire, yo me encargo de hablar con tu mamá, pero hoy no estas como para responder todas las dudas de la gente hacía tu ex-novio.- Bella solamente asintió con la cabeza, ella sabía que yo tenía razón, hoy todos le preguntarían porque no esta más con James, ya que en una ciudad tan pequeña las cosas se saben rápido y Jessica seguramente se encargo de comentarlo por todos lados.

Doblé en la esquina y tome otro camino ya era hora de perderme por el bosque, el aire, los árboles, el plan _sacar de la crisis a Bella, _o _no existe James, _pero dejar a mi amiga así hubiera sido querer condenarla a propósito.

--------------------

**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, de ahora en más son tiempos díficiles y complicados para Bella, ya se van a enterar, y en el proximo capi un lindo día en el bosque.**

**El titulo de este capitulo** _Es un caso perdido_ **puede llegar a tener un doble sentido, que Bella sea un caso perdido por lo mal que esta o como ella se siente. O el tema de que James sea un caso perdido, porque como que para Bella el ya fue y no tiene mas oportunidad.**

**Mi opinión como creadora de esta pequeña historia es que me quedo con la opción de que James es un caso perdido, o al menos por ahora lo dejo así. Porque el es el que se perdió de una maravillosa persona como es Bella y no Bella a él, el muy desagradecido e intolerable James. que se valla y se case con Jessica jajajaja, que sean felices y coman muchas lombrices, envenenadas si es posible jajajajaj!! Todo por dejarla mal a Bellitaa tan dulce y buenitaa jajaja.**

**Chicas hasta el proximo capii, espero actualizar rápido, si es que puedo escribir el fin de semana !! Besos hermosas y dejen sus comentarios necesito saber que les parece mi historia, si tengo algo que mejorar o si necesito modificar algunas cosas !!**

**Gracias sus ideas son muy importantes !! Besooos !**

**Anto Story**


	7. Sorpresas y novedades

**Queridas lectoras! Bueno este capitulo tiene cosas nuevas, hay como un cambio, y espero que les guste. **

**Voy a dedicar mi capi a todas las lectoras del fanfiction, y a cada escritora, porque estoy segura que como yo, todas estamos mejorando al publicar una historia, al aceptar comentarios de otras para poder perfeccionarnos cada dia un poco mas! **

**Mi hermanita porrista Azuela Cullen, que escribe cosas maravillosas, este capii es para vos. Gracias tambien a ElleMarie17, gracias por tus reviews, a AndreCullen1, tambien muchas graciiias!!! Y gracias a cada una de mis lectoras por pasar por esta historiaa!! Soy FELIIIZ!!! Muy feliz!!**

**Disculpen la demora para subir el capiii, muchoos besos.**

**Y ahora si las dejo leer el capitulo... **

**Esta historia es mía, los personajes son de la talentosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 6:**

- Bella vamos a sentarnos abajo de ese árbol, ahí nos da un poco de sol y no tendrás frío.- Eddi dulce y bueno como siempre, pero no podía tomar frío, era un milagro que no estuviera enferma después de el día en la playa.- Lamento no tener toallas en mi auto como la otra vez, me olvide de poner limpias en el baúl.- ¿Un pequeño error se puede perdonar, verdad?

- Si, igual ya tengo demasiada ropa puesta asi que no voy a tener frío, y no te preocupes por las toallas, puedo sentarme sobre el tronco de un árbol, no voy a morirme por ensuciarme un poco.

Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a un árbol grande al que le daban unos pequeños rayos de sol, supuse que los únicos que hay en todo Forks. Dejamos el plateado Volvo de Edwarda unos pequeños metros y nos sentamos. Edward me miraba, pero no emitía sonido con su boca, yo también lo miraba y tampoco dije una palabra. Aparté la vista de sus ojos y los fije en una pequeña nube que bailaba en el cielo como una tela expuesta al viento.

- Bella, estas muy callada, ¿Te pasa algo?- El sonido de su voz me sorprendio, y freno a mis estupidos ojos que seguian con detenimiento los movimientos danzarines de la nube.

- Eh, no Eddi, estoy bien, un poco distraída supongo, pero nada grave.- No me pasaba nada, bueno nada a comparación de la fea experiencia de estos días.

- Bella quise que faltes hoy al colegio para que te alejes de todas las preguntas, pero conmigo quiero que hables, quiero que me digas que pensas hacer ahora.- No esperaba preguntas sobre ese tema, pero mi mejor amigo tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que sentía.

- Mira Edward, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo.- Mi vos era un pequeño susurro que inspiraba un poco de intranquilidad.- Te soy sincera y no quiero que me mires mal, tampoco que me digas nada, yo solamente voy a decirte la verdad y no me gustaría que me mires de forma extraña.

- Esta bien linda, te escucho.- Se quedo mudo y me miro fijo sin pestañar una sola vez, era mi momento para empezar a soltar las palabras de mi boca.

- Bueno para empezar te voy a decir que no estoy mal, ni un poco. Solo me puso triste el engaño de James porque creí que me quería, pero por lo demás estoy bien. No me preocupa estar sola, se que lo tengo que aceptar, el destino me puso esto en el camino por alguna razón, James no es la persona que me conviene, no es lo que yo quiero para mi. Es extremadamente celoso y antes de que yo me diera cuenta de la verdad las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien. Reconozco que yo lo quise mucho, que le brinde todo lo que podía de mi, pero el no me era necesario para seguir viviendo.- Edward me seguíamirando, pestaño una vez, bajo la mirada hacia el piso lleno de tierra, la volvió a levantar hasta encontrar mis ojos y yo seguí hablando.- Podía seguir mientras el no este, es más ahora puedo, tengo amigos y son mas importantes que un simple chico para besar. Creo que nunca sentí cosas demasiado fuertes dentro de mi cuando sus labios se apollaban sobre los mios, nunca me hizo sentir un movimiento en mi alma con los te quiero que pronunciaba su boca, nunca me divertí demasiado junto a él, siempre tenía una pequeña parte de mi alma mientras estaba con el, que me decía déjalo ahora y vete con tus amigos.- Pensar en eso era aterrador, pero era la simple verdad, cada vez que pasaba un día con James en el fondo de mi cuerpo, mi conciencia me decía _decile adiós y salí con tus amigos a reírte Bella._- ¿Entendés lo que te cuento Eddi?- Él me seguía mirando pero para hablar se acerco más a mi y tomo mi mano.

- Yo creí que lo amabas, pero veo que no es así, pero Bella no te preocupes, ya va a llegar el chico indicado, te vas a enamorar y le vas a poder decir todos los _te amo _que quieras hasta que se te cansen los labios.- Su cálida mano me acariciaba la mía.- Estoy muy feliz de que te hallas dado cuenta de todo esto a tiempo, te podría haber lastimado mucho peor, pero por suerte te veo bien, sino ese tarado no iba a poder caminar nunca más.

- La agreción no te lleva a ningún lado Edward, pero gracias, y si todo es mejor ahora, puedo seguir con mi vida, sabiendo que no hay nada en el mundo que me pueda lastimar, nada.- Mire el cielo otra vez, el sol se estaba ocultando atrás de una nube y con todos los árboles del bosque todo se veía un poco más oscuro.- ¿Me podés dar un abrazo amigo?

- Nunca te lo negaría.- Se acerco y me dio un abrazo. Paso una eternidad y yo seguía entre sus brazos, después me soltó, suavemente.

- Edward, tengo un poco de hambre y ya no veo demasiado bien, no queda ni un poco de sol aqui adentro.- El bosque estaba oscureciendo bastante a pesar de que eran las once de la mañana según el reloj del celular.

- Si, vamos, ¿Querés ir a comer algo a alguna cafetería?.- Me agarro del brazo y me ayudo a levantarme, yo me tambalie un poco pero su fuerza me sujeto bien.

- Vamos a casa, quiero preparar el desayuno yo. Y también le dejo el almuerzo listo a Charlie si llega para comer después del trabajo. Si queres vos también te quedas.- Me subía su auto y encendí la radio, esta vez yo era la que iba a empezar a cantar.

- Entonces a tu casa, y bueno acepto la invitación para comer en lo de mi cocinera favorita.- Empezó a reír.- ¿Y ahora quien es la loca que baila y canta en un auto?.- Siguió riendo, pero yo no lo acompañe, estaba demasiado concentrada bailando y cantando.

Fue una semana muy tranquila, el lunes terminé mi día junto con Edward que comió en mi casa, el resto de la semana regresé al colegio. Ya todo el mundo sabía lo de James, como yo ya suponía, pero no me importo, ignore a todos los que se interponían en mi camino. No me sentía mal, estaba demasiado aferrada a Edward con quien compartía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mike Newton me pidió de ser su novia el martes en la hora de matemática, yo le dije que no, que chico tan imprudente, después de terminar con mi ex nada mas tres días antes no me podía saltar con eso.

Sabía que muchos estudiantes hablaban de mi, eso me había contado Alice, pero a mi no me importo. Seguí con mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, James no me llamo ni un solo día y para mi eso era un alivio, saber que no iba a volver a molestarme.

Me sentía liberada, completamente nueva, con un espíritu renovado, por primera vez en mi vida me interesó una clase de gimnasia y no lastime a nadie cuando jugamos al fútbol, no logre hacer un gol (eso hubiera sido ir demasiado lejos) pero si pude darle un pase a Ros quien por mirar a Emmet y tirarle un beso, tiro la pelota hasta la cancha de los chicos.

Ya viernes, ultimas dos horas de clase, biología, como siempre estaba sentada al lado de Eddi, quien no paraba de dibujarme a mi tirada en el piso con muchos vampiros alrededor y toda mi sangre chorreando. Por cierto eso era una obra artística bastante aterradora.

- ¿Querés dejar de dibujarme muerta por mordidas de vampiros?.- Me miró y empezo a reír.

- No, no puedo, es gracioso, me causa imagino tus gritos de miedo y me río.- Seguía riendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que da risa de verme muerta con todos vampiros con capas negras y colmillos enormes ensangrentados?- Puse mis ojos en blanco.

- No me da risa verte muerta, aparte no lo estas, solo te imagino como vampira porque me podrías atacar a mi también.- Esta vez yo también reí.

- Silencio todos, tengo algo que decirles.- El profesor ya había entrado al aula y tenía varios papeles en mano.- Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo en esta clase, nos va a acompañar durante el resto del año, su nombre es Jacob Black

- Edward es Jacob, el hijo de Billy el que le vendio mi camioneta a Charlie. Él y mi papá son muy amigos, pero yo hace años que no los veo.

- Si, me los nombraste cuando te entregaron la camioneta, pero yo no los conozco.- De golpe entro por la puerta un muchacho musculoso, demasiado alto y recordé su cara, pero estaba mucho más crecido, si no me hubieran dicho el nombre aseguro que no lo hubiera reconocido.- Te prohibo que me cambies por ese, ¿Te quedo claro Bella?

- Te lo prometo Eddi, nunca te cambiaría por nada ni nadie, siempre vas a ser el primero y único en mi vida, acordatede eso hermoso mejor amigo.- Y en ese momento me sentí desahogada, me exprese y dije unas pocas palabras que representaron demasiadas, nadie en este mundo iba a ser tan necesario para mi como Edward. No se porque, ni como, pero mi mundo existía si el estaba conmigo el es como mi todo, y lo único que yo necesitaba para seguir viviendo, mi exclusivo mejor amigo.

- Vos tambien sos única Bella.

- Bueno silencio por favor, Jacob sentate atrás de Bella, que es la chica...- Me señalo a mi con su dedo y Jacob fue directamente a la única mesita vacía en el laboratorio.

- Isabella Swan verdad?- Me dijo cuando paso por al lado mio.

- Decime Bella, y si soy Swan, cuanto hacía que no te veía, ¿Cómo está Billy?- Parecía ser un chico bueno, además algo lo conocía.

- Billy de maravillas, Y si Bella, mucho tiempo. Será mejor que me siente está por comenzar la clase. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- Su mirada se dirijió a mi amigo que me observaba de manera dudosa.

- Edward Cullen.- Eddile estrecho su mano y Jacob hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Se conocen hace mucho?- Su mirada esta vez busco mis ojos.

- Si, somos mejores amigos hace mucho tiempo.- Respondí y Jacob torpemente abrío su nuevo ejemplar de _Botánica siglo XXI_.

Terminó la clase y para mi alegría tenía todo un fin de semana por recorrer, hoy tenía la tarde libre y mañana iba a ir de compras con Alice y Rosalie, no me entusiasmaba demasiado la idea pero ya se lo había prometido a las chicas.

Fui al estacionamiento acompañada por Edward quien se iba a buscar a Victoria a la universidad y me dirijí a mi camioneta, necesitaba llegar a mi casa y llenar mi estómago con comida.

- ¿Bella te llevo a tu casa?- La voz de Jacob me sorprendió, me di vuelta de un salto y el me miró desconcertado.- Lo siento no quería asustarte.

- No es nada Jacob, pero no esperaba que me hablen. Disculpa pero vine en mi camioneta, otra vez será. Mandale saludos a Billyde mi parte.

- Bueno Bella, y vos mandale otros a Charlie, y dile que uno de estos día saldremos a pescar.

- Se lo voy a decir, saludos Jacob.- Subí a mi antigua camioneta y conducí hasta mi casa.

Cociné unos ravioles con crema y queso, Charlie también comió, y esta vez llego muy puntual a casa así que los dos juntos pudimos almorzar.

- Tengo un nuevo compañero de curso, y es conocido, Jacob se cambio de colegio.- Mi papá dejo de mirar la teley me miro a mi.

- ¡Me olvide de contarte! Billyme dijo que te diga que Jacob iba a ir con vos, que bueno que ahora sean amigos, traelo a casa cuando quieras Bella, el es como de la familia.- Mi papá parecía contento de que yo conociera a Jacob.

- Papá recien lo conozco, no es mi amigo, es solo un compañero. Pero es muy agradable y tal vez algún día sea mi amigo.

- Me parece bien, pueden salir con Edwardy todo tu grupo de amigos e incluirlo.- Realmente estaba muy contento de que yo conociera a Jacob, con verle la cara se veía su expresiónde hombre feliz.

- Si, ya hablo con Eddi también, pero recién es su primer día.- Charlie seguía sonriendo.- Bueno, voy a lavar los platos.

- Muy rica la comida Bella.- Mi papá se dio vuelta y siguió mirando televición.

Terminé de lavar todos los platos y las ollas que había utilizado para preparar un rico y sencillo almuerzo con mi padre. Ahora tenía que hacer la tarea así ya me olvidaba de las carpetas hasta el lunes y además porque mañana salía con mis amigas y no voy a tener tiempo.

Saqué de mi bolso las carpetas y los libros y me puse a escribir una redacción de las células vegetales y animales. Resolví las ocho operaciones combinadas para matemáticas y escribí todo el trabajo practico sobre las reglas en un juego de handball.

A las dos horas ya había terminado todo, estaba muy aburrida y sin nada para hacer, así que subí a mi habitación agarre el primer libro que vi en mi pequeña biblioteca y me puse a leer acostada en la cama.

Después de viente minutos de lectura y cuando estaba por la mejor parte de _Romeo y Julieta_, comenzó a molestarme el sonido del teléfono de mi casa.

- Hola.- Tube que contestar yo, ya que Charlie ya se había ido de nuevo a trabajar.- ¿Quién habla?

- Bella, soy Jacob.- Jacob, que hacía ese chico llamando a mi casa.- Saque tu numero de la agenda de mi padre.

- Ahh, ¿Cómo estás? Charlie no se encuentra en este momento.- Me sentí muy grosera por utilizar ese tono de voz, así que trate de disculparme.- Bueno, te dije solo por si querías hablar con él.- Me parecióque tratar de arreglarlo empeoro todo, pero Jacob no le dio importancia a mis palabras ya que continuo hablando.

- Estoy bien, pero llamé para hablarte a vos, no a tu padre.- ¿A mi, para que quería hablar conmigo? ¿Lo vi después de mucho tiempo hoy y ya me llamaba? Esto era muy raro e incómodo.- ¿Te gustaría ir a La Push conmigo en una hora?- La Push esa idea no era para nada buena, ya que ahí vivía James. Mi fuero interno me estaba torturando _anda y vijila a tu ex-novio._ ¡No! ¡Jamás, volver a ver a James NO! _Si, vuelve a La Push y besate con Jacob, hazlo poner celoso._¡No! Otra vez volvía a peliarme conmigo misma, besarme con Jacob que idea tan absurda, yo no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie. Besarme con Jacob... ¡POR FAVOR! En que mundo estamos... _en el siglo XXI, asíque besate con Jacob_, ¡NO! ¡Basta! ¡Yo no soy una zorra!, _pero si buena besadora, así que preparatebien sexy y besate a Jacob. _Por suerte la voz de Jacob me sacó esas ideas desubicadasde mi cabeza.- ¿Y Bella, quierés o no?

- Jacob, no creo que sea buena idea, es por asuntos personales, nada contra vos. Mejor nos vemos el lunes en el instituto y listo.- Me moría de vergüenza por ser tan mala con un chico que recién conocía pero ir a La Push, muy mala idea.

- A, bueno Bella como quieras, yo solo quería salir un rato, pero si no te gusta ese lugar no importa.- Su tono era desepcionante, y parecía triste.

- Jacob, si queres podemos ir a otro lugar, pero La Push no va a ser conveniente.- Yo dije eso ¡YO! ¡_Si, vos! ¡Vas a besarte con Jacob, vas a besarte con Jacob! _¡Basta, no me voy a besar con nadie!- ¿Te gustaría?

- ¡Si! En una hora estoy por tu casa y te llevo a Port Angels, un beso, nos vemos.- Volvió la emoción a su cuerpo. Demasiado de golpe, demasiado rápido.

- Hasta luego Jake, un beso.- ¡Apodo ya le decía _Jake _acaso me estaba volviendo loca, con el chico nuevo!

Una salida con Jacob, que extraño, era una salida con un extraño, un extraño conocido, esto era muy raro. ¿A dónde me iba a llevar? Las preguntas y dudas retumbaban en mi cabeza, pero un extraño sentimiento vino a mi mente, ¿Edward, se pondría celoso por esto? ¿Tanto me importa mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi corazón?

----------------------------------------------

**Chicaaas, espero que este capitulo les halla gustadooo ! En el próximo Bella y la salida con Jacob, y Edward y su 'linda' novia Victoria jajajaja.**

**Besooos a todas y dejen reviews !!!!**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto (:**


	8. Vivir el presente, revolver el pasado

**Queridas lectoras de mi fic!! Subí las más rápido que pude todo por ustedes (y bueno tal vez un poco por las amenazas que recibo, en especial las de Becky que me dejo una lista de torturas!! ya me estoy convirtiendo en una Azuelitaa jajajaja). **

**Quiero agradecer por los lindos reviews que me dejaron el el capitulo anterior, porque soy muy feliz !!! Y tambien or todas las alertas y gracias tambien a las que me agregaron como favorita!!! GRACIAS!!**

**Azuelita querida, como siempre este capiii es para vos!! **

**Graciias Andrecullen18 !!! Siempre acompañandome en mi historia! Se que estan todas muy ocupadas e igual hacen un tiempo para leer lo que yo les escribo !**

**Un besoo a ElleMarie17!! A Belen Cullen, gracias por empezar a leer mi historia !! Las tuyas son muy lindas tambien! Otro beso mas para dana03 una nueva lectora de mi fic, graciiias por leermee !**

**Disculpen si me olvide de alguna!! Haganme acordar así en el próximo las nombroo ! Soy bastante despistadaa ! jajajaj**

**Un besoo y las dejoo leer!! Espero que les gustee !**

**La historia es mia los personajes son de la creativa y talentosa mujer que hace que se me abra la mente, Stephenie Meyer !**

**Edward POV**

No fui a buscar a mi novia a la salida de la universidad, primero estuve en casa, toque un rato bastante largo el piano y cerca de las seis de la tarde decidí ir a la casa de Victoria.

Subí a mi auto, que estaba ya muy limpio, y no tenia más arena de la playa y volvía a tener en el baúl toallas para cualquier emergencia, especialmente las locuras con Bells.

Por fin llegue a la casa de mi novia, la llame por teléfono cuando estaba a unas cuadras, así me esperaba afuera. Pero cuando la vi su cara no demostró una sonrisa. Se acerco a mi Volvo y yo baje la ventanilla y le hable desde ahí.

- Hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?- Trate de ser lo mas dulce que me salía con mi novia, y le di un beso, su boca quedo pegada por unos segundos a la mía, yo intente moverla para hacer un beso mas intenso, pero los labios de ella estaban tensos y parecía que no los iba ni abrir.

- Mal, estoy mal Edward, rendí mal. Todo por ir a la cena con tus amigos.- Me estaba gritando como si yo fuera el culpable de todo.

- Victoria calmate, vos fuiste conmigo porque yo te lo pedí y vos aceptaste, y porque sos mi novia y nos tenemos que ver algún día. Además estudiaste ese día, y mucho.- Vi que volvía a abrir la boca para gritarme, pero yo seguí hablando.- No me culpes de todo, nosotros somos una pareja y nos tenemos que ver, yo necesito verte, y esta semana no pude porque vos no me dejabas ni llamarte. Pero ahora estoy acá, te vine a buscar, no para que me digas que soy el culpable de que vos rendiste mal un examen, te vine a ver porque te quiero, porque sos mi hermosa novia, porque quiero que estemos bien y pasemos un lindo día juntos. Eso es todo lo que te voy a decir, si te gusta dame un beso y subí al auto que salimos a pasear, si no te gusta lo lamento pero es todo lo que te puedo dar.

- Te quiero mi amor, te quiero mucho, necesito tenerte, no me dejes.- Dio la vuelta y subió al auto, deposito un beso en mis labios y sentí su cuerpo contra el mio.- Arranca y vamos a algún lugar que te guste, perdón por la escena de recién, la universidad me tiene como loca.

- Vamos, te voy a llevar a recorrer esta enorme ciudad.- Ante este comentario ella rió.- Te perdono y yo también te quiero. Volví a besar sus labios, y los de ella me respondieron dulcemente.

- ¿Querés que vallamos a mi casa? Hace mucho que estamos paseando con el auto.- Después de manejar media hora por Forks no tenía muchas ganas de seguir conduciendo.

- Esta bien, pero antés podemos pasar a alquilar unas películas, y las vemos juntos.

- ¿Y qué te gustaría ver?- ¡En algo que no coincidía con las mujeres era con las películas!

- _Posdata: te amo _me la recomendó mi amiga Irina y dice que es muy linda.- Irina la "zorra" amiga de mi novia, esa chica había estado con medio Forks, incluído mi hermano Emmet antés de que se pusiera de novio con Ros.

- Ya vi esa película Vicki, el otro día con Bella, y me quede dormido.- Su cara fue de desprecio.

- Con Bella, mirando películas con Bella, ¿Vos qué hacías mirando películas con Bella y no conmigo?- Otra vez gritaba, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Vos estudiabas y Bella es mi mejor amiga. Así que vimos la película, o mejor expresado la vió Bells solamente, yo dormí.- Yo a diferencia de ella utilicé un tono tranquilo para hablar.- Y si querés ver una película podemos ver _Man o fire _esa tal vez te gusta, es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

- Esta bien, vamos a alquilarla, perdón por el trato de recién.- Otra vez sus disculpas.

- Prefiero que cuando te disculpes después no vuelvas a repetir el error, y no hace falta alquilarla, ya esta en casa esa película, mi hermana la vio con Jasper y yo no tuve oportunidad ni tiempo para verla.- Yo seguía conduciendo, pero esta vez arranque mas fuerte y me dirigí a mi casa.

- Bueno, voy a tratar de cambiar. Y hoy la vamos a pasar muy bien.- Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Llegamos a mi casa a los pocos minutos, ahí ya se encontraban las parejas felices, Alice y Jasper estaban acostados en el sillón del living mirando una película, Emmet y Rosalie besándose atrás de la puerta de la cocina. Mis padres por supuesto, no habían llegado, sino pobre Esme un ataque le agarraba.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Cuantos besos, paren un poco es una casa esto.- Me dirijí especialmente a mi hermano, que se estaba tragando a Ros.

- Hace lo mismo hermanito, para eso la trajiste a tu novia acá.- Le dirijí una mala mirada a Alice, pero ella hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió besando a Jasper, cada vez mas apasionadamente. Victoria me agarró del brazo y me condujo hacia las escaleras.

- Lindo, vamos a tu cuarto, ahí hay mas privacidad. Acá están todos, y no van a molestar.- ¿Molestar? Si ellos están haciendo lo que quieren _con sus bocas._

- No, vamos a pedirles a Alice y Jasper si no les molesta que compartamos el sillón y vemos la película todos juntos. No quiero que seamos tan antisociales, total cada uno va a estar en la suya igual.

- Uh, bueno está bien, pero yo prefería estar solita con vos, y no compartirte con nadie lindo.- Me hizo un puchero, pero ella no era Bella que me convencía facilmente. _Pensando en Bella otra vez Bella, si estás con Victoria. _Lo que me faltaba, ahora pensar en mi mejor amiga, cuando tenia que estar con mi novia tan solo un rato, cuando Victoria se fuera yo llamaría a Bella, ella me entendía, ella sabe que tengo novia. Que tengo días ocupados.

Me alejé un poco de Victoria y me fui al lado de mi hermana que obviamente seguía besando a Jasper, ¡Acaso estos chicos no respiran nunca!

- ¿Al, podemos ver acá una película?- Hizo una mala cara, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Como te gusta ver mal a los felices hermanito, no me dejas ni un segundo feliz con mi novio que ya me tienes que echar de donde estoy... Te dejamos pero solo porque tengo que irme de compras con Jas.- Terminó la frase con brillos en la cara, solamente de pura alegría por ir de compras.

- ¿No vas mañana con Bella a comprar ropa?

- ¡Sí, pero hoy voy con Jasper! ¡Deja de controlarme tanto Edward!- A, lo que me faltaba, ahora yo era controlador, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no para exagerar así.- Vamos mi amor, dejemos a estos dos acá aburridos y solos. ¡Rosalie, vamos de compras!

Nos quedamos solos, ella y yo, los dos juntos mirando la película, yo atento y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, mi novia en cambio, me besaba el cuello, y mis labios cuando la película le cansaba.

- Me aburre esta película mi amor, quiero ver otra.- ¡Caprichos, auxilio!

- Seguro ya termina, dejamela ver, una vez hacelo por mi.- Tubo que darme la razón, ella había aceptado mirar la película conmigo y ahora había que esperar a que termine.

Me siguío besando, hasta que se decidió ver la película entre mis brazos.

**Bella POV**

Apenas terminé de hablar con Jacob me fui a bañar, sabía que tenía una hora, pero también estaba segura que podía llegar, estuve dentro de la ducha unos cinco minutos, no se como hice pero al menos ya volvía a sentir en mis cabellos el aroma tan rico de las fresas.

Me puse unos pantalones de jean color negro, bien ajustados al cuerpo y muy cómodos, una remera blanca lisa con corte en V, haciendo un pequeño escote en mi cuello y unas zapatillas negras con cordones en blanco que me había comprado Alice en una de sus tantas salidas de shopping.

Me puse un suave perfume alrededor de mi cuello y unos pendientes con forma de corazón en color plateado, creo que ya no me faltaba nada. Tome mi bolso negro y coloque dentro unas curitas (no quería que mi torpeza arruinara una primer salida), mi billetera con algo de dinero dentro, mi celular y bueno cuando saliera de casa iba a poner las llaves también.

Avicé a Charlie que no iba a estar en casa, y baje a la cocina para esperar a mi nuevo compañero. A los diez minutos se escucho el sonido del timbre.

- ¿Quién es?- Seguramente era Jake pero igual para más seguridad preferí preguntar.

- Jacob

- Ahí salgo.- Agarre la llaves, abrí la puerta y ahí vi al chico de cabello largo y negro, con un paraguas en la mano.

- Esta lloviendo un poco Bella, ponte abajo de acá y entra a mi auto.- Me gustaba, o al menos me parecía lindo mi nuevo compañero, o al menos era muy amable y caballero.

- Gracias.- Respondí de buena forma y con una sonrisa.- ¿Vamos a Port Angels al final?

- Lo que vos quieras, Bella, lo que te guste.- El tambien me sonrió.

- Sí, me encantaría. Podemos caminar un poco, bueno si eso te gusta.

- Me parece bien, por cierto Bella, estas hermosa.- Sentí que mis mejillas se me ponián coloradas de a poco, pero traté de disimularlo y no me reí.

- Gracias Jake, vos también estás bien.- Quise cambiar de tema así que dije algo rápido y lo primero que llegó a mi mente.- Subamos al auto, se nos hace tarde.- Caminé rápidamete y abrí la puerta del acompañante, me senté y abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

Llegamos y Jacob estacionó su auto en la plaza en frente de un restaurante, el mismo que había ido con James. Me dió un poco de nostalgia pero no me puse mal, trate de ser alguien sin problemas, o al menos por ese día.

- ¿Querés que comamos algo ahí?- Preguntó cuando logré bajarme de su auto.

- No, gracias, prefiero quedarme afuera, además no tengo hambre, todavía es muy temprano.- Me sentí muy maleducada, pero no podía permitir que los recuerdos me arruinen una salida con alguien que recién conocía.

- Como te guste Bella, si queres podemos caminar por las calles de acá. Se que no hay mucho para ver, pero sería bueno recorrer un poco.- Me dijo y comenzó a caminar a mi lado cubriendo mi cuerpo de la lluvia con un gran paraguas.

- Si, me parece bien Jake. Me gusta tener alguien nuevo para salir, me parece divertido.

- Gracias, de verdad, creí que iba a ser díficil entrar a un colegio nuevo a esta altura del año, pero vos me estas haciendo mucho mas fáciles las cosas. Te lo agradezco mucho.- Sonrió de una forma que me gusto mucho.

- No tenés que agradecerme nada, me gusta compartir tiempo con alguien más aparte de mis viejos amigos, no es que no me guste estar con ellos, solo que también es bueno estar con alguien más, pero con ellos también me gusta estar.- Hice un lío de palabras y creo que eso no tenía arreglo, pero igual lo intenté arreglar.- Así que me gusta salir con vos, y salir con mis amigos, salir con ambos, también con Rosalie, y también con Alice y Emmet, me divierto mucho con Jasper, y mi mejor amigos Edward...

- Bella, tranquila entendí bien y no te preocupes, yo no voy a molestar en tu otro grupo, simplemente quiero ser tu amigo.- Trato de calmarme, sobre todo mi manera acelerada de decir las palabras.

- Y vas a serlo, seremos muy buenos amigos.- Volví a sonreír.

- Miren a quien tenemos acá.- Esa voz me resulto familiar, yo estaba caminando al lado de Jacob alrededor de unas calles bastante despobladas del centro de Port Angels.- Isabella y su nuevo novio.

- James.- Me quedé muda, yo que había evitado completamente encontrarme con él en La push lo tenía que ver acá también.

- Sí Bellita querida, James, tu novio.

- Ex-novio.- Le correjí.

- Da igual Bella, si total seguís siendo mía.

- Callate James, vos y yo no somos nada, y aparte veo que vos también tenés acompañante.- Mire con recelo a la chica que tenía detrás de él.

- Ah, sí, ella es Irina.- ¿Irina? ¿Y esa quien es?- No es mi novia, es mi amante, solamente está para cosas importantes Bella, cosas que vos nunca me diste a mí.

- Sos una persona despreciable, basura.- Miré a Jacob de nuevo que miraba con odio a James y con asco a esa tal Irina.- Vamos Jacob, no quiero estar con basuras, traen mal olor.- Diciendo _basuras_me refería a la chica también, como después de lo que le dijo James no se dió vuelta y se fue. Que chica tan zorra, estar con un hombre solamente por una cama. Tome a Jacob del brazo y lo hice caminar a la fuerza, costó porque parecía que quería pegarle a James, pero al final se movió, y el idiota de mi ex siguió caminando y sacándole la boca a Irina. ¿Cómo alguién podía ser tan mala persona? ¿Cómo yo tuve un novio como él? Acaso estaba loca, un novio como James, un sexopáta como él, creo que tuve suerte de que no me halla acostado con él. Al menos una parte de mi conciencia me decía que espere al _amor de mi vida_.

- ¿Ese fue tu novio?- Me preguntó Jacob cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de ellos.

- Sí, pero no me lo recuerdes. No me gusta pensar en eso. Hace muy poco que terminamos. Mas bien hace unos días.- Respondí con angustia, yo quería tener un lindo día pero James lo había arruinado todo.

- Bueno, Bella no te preguntó más, solamente que me pareció que eras un poco más inteligente y no salías con ese tipo de personas.

- Yo también creí eso, pero él me mostró ser una persona que no era, me engañó con otra chica. Una que no era con la que estaba hoy.- Estás palabras me costaba pronunciarlas, pero con Jake me sentía tan cómoda. Igual en este momento lo único que yo necesitaba era estar con Edward, contarle todo y que me de uno de sus abrazos, lo necesitaba tanto, pero tanto.

- Bella no te veo bien, no preferís que te lleve a tu casa.- Estaba segura que él se quería quedar ahí, pero yo sabía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

- Perdón Jake, yo no quería que pase todo esto. Pero por favor, necesito ir a mi casa.

- Vamos a buscar el auto Bella, pero no quiero verte mal, vamos sonreí como antés.- Como si eso fuera tan fácil.

Llegué a casa, por suerte, me había contenido y no había soltado una lágrima en todo el viaje. Jacob tan bueno, me cubrió de la lluvia mientras caminábamos, me contuvo cuando vio mi cara al ver a James y me trajo cuando yo se lo pedí; pero igual yo necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amigo. Saque mi celular del bolso y busque el número de mi amigo.

- Edward.- Le dije, pero no me pude contener y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Bella qué te paso?- Preguntó de una manera alarmante.

- Edward, te necesito, por favor, ¿Podés venir a mi casa?- Más lágrimas caían en mis mejillas y llegaban hasta mi boca, estaba mojada, pero ya no era lluvia, era mi propio cuerpo.

- En diez minutos estoy allá, no llores más Bella, hacelo por mí.- Cortó.

¡Que no llore! Como si eso fuera tan fácil, después del suceso de recién, como para no llorar, pero tenía que hacer algo por él. Así que con el más grande esfuerzo deje de llorar. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara, para que cuando Edward llegara no me viera tan mal.

Como lo necesito, cuanto valor tiene él en mi vida, cuanto valor tiene mi vida con él. Mil cosas se me viñeron a mi cabeza y entre ellas verlo a Edward de otra forma, de una forma que no era amistad. Trate de borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza pero se me complico, ¿Acaso sentía cosas por mi mejor amigo? No imposible, Edward va a ser siempre mi mejor amigo, nada más que eso, seguro que todo esto es una ilución óptica de mi cerebro porque yo ya no tengo novio.

¡Que locura Edward amor de mi vida! ¡Que pensamiento tan absurdo! Me mire al espejo, ya al menos no caían lágrimas de mis ojos.

Al final no había usado las curitas para tapar una herida si me caía en la calle y rompía mi rodilla, pero necesitaba un salvavidas para curar mi corazón.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar a Edward, mi mejor amigo.

----------------------------

**Espero que les halla gustado el capii, acepto todo tipo de reviews, pero no tantas amenazas (entendido Becky jajaja). Vuelvan a hacerme feliz y dejen un review !! Me encanta leerlos!**

**Quiero que me den opiniones sobre los personajes y muchos concejos por si necesito modificar algo para que me ayude a mejorar.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima !!**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Antoo !**


	9. Cosas inesperadas

**Hola ! ¿Como están? Espero que sin ganas de pegarme y amenazarme porque hoy les dejo un capitulo un poco más largo que los otros.**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por mi gran retraso, pero la inspiración aparecía cuando yo estaba en el colegio y escribí por pedazos en una hoja de mi cuaderno, y otra parte en la computadora, realmente espero que les guste y que el retraso del capitulo se recompense con el contenido de este jajajaj.**

**Estoy muy apurada porque quiero seguir escribiendo, mi inspiración hoy está funcionando muy bien ! Por eso dejo unos rápidos saludos: a mi pequeña Azuela Cullen (nuestra academias de porristas sigue abierta como siempre hermanita, pero creo que ya los trajes no van a ser nunca más _azul y blanco_ vos sabés porque todo eso!! Un besoo para vos hermosaaa espero que te guste el capii), otro saludoo para Becky!! (espero que tu pierna se recuperee, y mientras tanto te doy muchas fuerzas dedicandote este capii), un besoo enorme para mi querida Andrecullen18 (me encanta tu historiaa ! realmente me estas sorprendiendo cada día un poco más!!!), ElleMarie17 (graciiias por acompañarmeee, y la verdad creo que puedes leerme la menteee jajajaj, asi que espero que te guste este capiii), Belen Cullen graciias por dedicarle tu tiempo a mi historia !! GRACIAS!, Luuzzzeeee, graciiias por esos concejoooos ! De verdad me sirven muchoo, aparteee me distee fuerzas para seguir escribiendoo !!, cullenpattinson graciiias tambiiien, por cada review por toodoo me encantaaa !!!, mitzukii graciiias queridaaa !! hayy chicaaas GRACIIIAS soy tan feliiz, besitoos a dana03 !!! GRACIIAS A TODAAAS !! ME DAN MUCHAS FUERZAS PARA ESCRIBIIIR!!!**

**Quiero decirle algo a un review anónimo, de caaaami, se que vos sos argentina y yo tambien lo soy, por eso es que hablamos con el "vos" y no con el "tu", pero yo considero que está página es de lectoras de diferente países y por eso cada una que lee una historia tiene que adaptarse a el vocabulario de la otra persona... yo no le puedo decir a una escritora de Mexico que no use la palabra _recamara_ y en vez de eso utilice habitación o cuarto, porque ellas están acostumbradas a hablar de esa forma. Creo que está página aparte de ser algo para la libre expresión de las escritoras es también una forma de aprender culturas diferente y que cada una mantenga su base del lenguaje.**

**Acá nos encontramos con las siguientes palabras: **_tu, vos, vosotros, ustedes, recamara, pastel, torta, correo electronico, centro comercial, shopping, habitación, chamarra, campera, etc_. **Miles de palabras que las vamos leyendo en diferentes fics de los diferentes países, y creo que esos es lo bueno del Fanfiction, que podemos aprender de otras personas, de otros lugares y de diferentes pensamientos en las diferentes partes del mundo, todo sería muy aburrido y cansador si hablaríamos todos iguales, y si todos los fics fueran escritos igual.**

**No me animé tampoco a escribir de otra forma porque no lo se, y podía equivocarme, y tampoco es bueno escribir de una forma y cambiar tan rápido. Gracias caaami por ese comentario, pero la verdad es que prefiero dejar las cosas como estan y que nos sigamos divirtiendo mucho!!**

**Saludoos y bueno escribí esto porque cada lectora merece una respuesta, espero que todas me sigan leyendo el fic !! y ahora si las dejo leer!!**

**Capitulo 8: **

**Edward POV**

La película había terminado hacía un rato largo, yo estaba sentado en el sillón con Victoria apollada en mi pecho mientras tomábamos helado de chocolate que habíamos pedido a domicilio. Empezó a sonar mi celular, pero no me sorprendió cuando vi que la llamada provenía de Bella.

Hable con ella, o más que hablar la escuche llorar. No podía permitirme estar un segundo más en mi casa, tenía que verla.

- ¿Qué te dijo Isabella por teléfono?- Victoria tenía una cara, como si hubiera tragado fuego, y su cabello colorado hacía combinación con las llamas imaginarias de su cara. Aún así yo la quiero y es mi novia.

- Tengo que ir a su casa.- Me límite a decir.

- Ahora no.- No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.- Te vas a quedar acá conmigo y mañana iras a verla.

- No Victoria, voy a ir. Quieras o no, Bella me necesita y la voy a ver, pero no mañana, la voy a ver ahora.- Esto no iba a tener discución, si mi amiga me necesita no importa lo díficil que sea llegar a ella, yo iría a verla.

- ¡No! Edward Cullen, vos no vas a ninguna parte, te quedas acá conmigo, ni se te ocurra moverte porque no me vas a volver a ver.- Me estaba gritando, otra vez gritaba.

- Dijiste que ibas a tratar de cambiar, y no lo estás intentando. Yo se que estamos los dos muy bien acá y que tendría que quedarme, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no se quiere quedar y mi corazón tampoco.- Ella me miró sorprendida.- Bella es mi mejor amiga, y ella está mal ahora, no mañana, mientas que nosotros nos podemos ver cualquier día. Y estoy seguro que si alguna de tus amigas tiene un problema también irías a ayudarla aunque estuvieras conmigo. Porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos. Ahora guarda tus cosas, y no seas ridícula y ponete la remera, esto es una casa y si entra alguién no tienes porque estar mostrando tus pechos.- Me miró muy mal, yo sabía que había sido muy duro con ella, pero en estos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en Bella y que estaba en su casa sola llorando.- Te llevó a tu casa y yo después te llamo.

- Puedo irme sola gracias.

- No vas sola a ningún lugar, aquí no vas a encontrar ni un remis ni un taxi. Te llevo a tu casa y listo.-Asintió con la cabeza, pero no muy convencida.

Volví a llegar al a puerta de la casa de mi novia, le di un beso en sus labios y se bajo del auto, sabía que las cosas no habían salido como ella quería, pero otra cosa no podía hacer, Bella mal, eso me prohibía pensar en otra cosa.

**Bella POV**

Como había tratado de hacer, cuando llego Edward mi cara ya no estaba tan ocupada por lágrimas. Me encontraba en mucho mejor estado de ánimo, y dispuesta a contarle todo.

- Bella, ¿Qué paso que me llamaste llorando? Todavía tenés los ojos rojos mi vida, que te hizo ese _idiota_.- Hasta se había dado cuenta que se trataba de James todo esto, como me conocía mi amigo.

- Yo a la tarde fui a Port Angels con Jacob Black, nuestro nuevo compañero...- Comencé a hablar tratando de mantenerme fuerte para no volver a llorar.- ... cuando el me vió que caminaba a su lado me empezó a gritar, cosas horribles, como si Jake fuera mi novio... - Al pronunciar Jake, Eddi hizo cara de pocos amigos.- ... y él me dijo que yo nunca le importe, mejor dicho que nunca le había dado las _cosas importantes_ que el quería, y que ahora esa chica, la que estaba al lado de el, la que lo besó todo el tiempo, si le daba lo que el quería, parece que ella es una especie de _amante de él_...- Me seguía mirando fijamente, yo mientras tanto controlaba mis ojos para que no se le salieran gotas hacia afuera.- ... y bueno despues me fui, yo me puse muy mal, le pedi a Jacob que me trajera acá, yo no sabía que hacer, me sentí ínutil, como que perdí demasiado tiempo al estar al lado de una persona como él, alguién que me lastimó tanto, que solamente me quería usar para así algún día llevarme a una cama.- Traté de no llorar, y por ahora lo estaba logrando. Al final Edward se decidió a hablar.

- Bella, me dejaste sin palabras, después de lo mal que te vió el otro día siguió insistiendo en lastimarte. Perdón Bells si no te gusta la idea, pero le voy a tener que pegar, no me queda otra alternativa. ¡Como te va a decir esas cosas! ¡Como te va a mostrar estar al lado de una mujer adelante tuyo! ¡No entiendo como ese Jacob no le dio una patada!- Estaba realmente irritado, no podía controlarse, muy pocas veces había visto a mi amigo de esa forma, tan protector, tan fuerte, era algo que parecía invensible.

- Yo no quiero peleas, solo quiero que se aparte de mi vida, no quiero verlo, no quiero que vuelva a mostrarme a todas las mujeres que tiene a su alrededor.- Edward me estaba abrazando muy fuerte, en ese momento era lo único bueno que le veía a mi vida, el abrazo que me regalaba mi amigo.- No me interesa ni Jessica, ni Irina, ni tampoco otra mujer que el tenga a su lado, solo quiero que se aleje de mi vida, no lo quiero ver nunca más.

- ¿Bella vos dijiste Irina?

- Sí, Irina, ¿Qué pasa con ella?- Me estaba confundiendo.

- No creo que halla demasiadas Irinas en este lugar, y menos zorras. Ya se de quien estás hablando.- Ahora si que no entendía nada.

- Disculpa Eddi, pero no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa con esa Irina?- Demasiada confundida.

- Irina, la conozco es una zorra, estuvo con todo el mundo. Hasta con mi hermano. Pero de eso hace bastante tiempo.

- Irina, esa, estuvo con Emmet.- Ahora si que las sorpresas no existián, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sí, cuando mi hermano descubrió lo que era ella en verdad la dejo, y nunca más se le acercó. Pero antés tuvo que soportar las mil llamadas que le hacia ella a cualquier hora del día.

- Ahora entiendo todo, por eso Emmet llegaba tan molesto al colegio todos los días, ahora entiendo porque odia la palabra _garrapatas _y _peste_. Ahora entiendo todo. Ya me parecía raro que Emmet tubiera la inmensa necesidad de cambiar su número de celular, esa loca lo perseguía, pobre, debió de ser horrible.- No podía creer, ni lo que había escuchado, ni lo que yo estaba diciendo. Ahora todo me cerraba, ahora me había dado cuenta de todo.- Menos mal que ahora es feliz con Rosalie.

- Así es, todo esto fue por Irina. Es una loca, pero lo peor de todo es que es amiga de mi novia.- Su voz resulto preocupada.- A veces me molesta que tenga una amiga así, que ella también sea como Irina, pero bueno, por suerte Victoria es otra clase de mujer.

- Em, sí, otra clase de mujer.- ¿Por qué me costaba tanto contestar a eso? ¿Qué me estaba pasando con Edward? Tuve la necesidad de volver a abrazarlo, pero sentí algo, unas costillas que nunca había sentido cuando Edward me abrazaba, algo que era nuevo, algo que nunca había experimentado en toda mi vida. Me puse nerviosa, quería responder mi pregunta, pero no podía. ¿Qué me pasa con mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué siento en este momento?

- Bella, ¿Te pasa algo? Te quedas paralizada mirándome.

- No, nada Eddi, solo estoy confundida.- No le mentí, de verdad estaba muy confundida, pero no por James, sino por él. ¿Tanto lo quiero a Edward?

- Bueno Bella, espero que no sea nada grave, no quiero preocuparme por vos, necesito que estés bien.- Que lindo me parecía escucharlo hablar. _Bella es tu mejor amigo, calmate un poco._ Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, me repetía una y otra vez.

- Voy a estar bien, estoy segura de eso. Con tener a mis amigos cerca mío voy a estar bien.- Sonrió y mostro sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

- ¿Te gustaría venir a comer a casa?- Siguió mostrando esa linda sonrisa.- Alice va a estar muy contenta que vallas a verla, hace mucho que no hacen algo juntas.

- Mañana voy de compras con ella y Ros.- El empezó a reír, sabía perfectamente lo que yo pensaba de ese tipo de salidas.

- Bueno mejor todavía, venís hoy a casa y te quedas a dormir, y mañana te levantas y van con Al a comprar lo que necesiten.

- Lo que ella necesita.- Le aclaré.- Pero está bien, acepto tu propuesta.

Volvió a reír, Edward de verdad tenía poderes mágicos sobre mi. Siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa, hasta con el más grande problema. Me sentía tan bien en esos momentos, que pude olvidar por completo a James, al menos hasta ese entonces.

- Alice.- Me acerqué a mi amiga y le di un fuerte abrazo.- Estoy feliz de volver a verte.

- Yo también estoy feliz Bells, pero te recuerdo que nos vimos hoy a la mañana en la escuela.

- Igual, te extrañe duendecito.- Edward río, yo también, pero había otras risas por lo bajo.- Jasper, Ros, no sabía que estaban acá.

- No soy un duende.- Miró mal a todos.

- Si lo sos hermosa.- Jasper le dio un beso muy dulce a su novia.- El duende más lindo, y al único que yo amo.

- Yo también te amo mucho Jas.- Se dieron otro beso y Emmet empezó a aplaudir.

- ¡Viva el amor!¡Viva el amor! Te amo Ros.- Todos empezamos a reír.

- Yo también te amo mi precioso novio.- Su cabello rubio estaba más brillante que nunca.

- Chicos, controlen sus emociones y no se besen en cualquier parte.

- ¡Esme!¿Cómo estás?- Le dije rápidamente.

- Muy bien preciosa. ¿Y vos como estás hijita?- Era como mi segunda mamá, siempre tan buena y dulce, comprensiva, atenta.

- Bien Esme, por suerte bien.- Me regaló una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Se quedan todos a comer?- Preguntó amable.

- Sí mamá, y a dormir también, vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta de amigos.- Emmet fue el primero en contestar.

- Bueno, me alegro mucho. Entonces le voy a decir a Carlisle que hoy es un buen día para salir a comer afuera.- Salió de la sala sonriendo.

- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso hermano?- Preguntó ansiosa Alice.

- Ya se van a enterar, hermosa pasame el teléfono.- Se dirigió a su novia y ella lo levantó de la mesa y se lo dio.

- Gracias.- Respondió y le dio un beso.

- Bella ¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto a acomodar unos vestidos?

- Sí Alice, vamos.- Dejamos la sala y a todos ahí y subimos por las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi amiga.

El enorme cuarto, decorado con pinturas y lleno de papeles con diseños de ropa llamaban toda la atención ahí. El gran vestidor, con todo tipo de prendas, cantidad de remeras, vestidos, de todos los colores. Sobresalían las cajas de zapatos, muy bien acomodadas, y todo tipo de zapatillas deportivas. Ese era un cuarto de una princesita, pero yo la conocía a Alice y ella siempre iba a querer más y más, es como su adicción. Lo mío son los libros, lo de ella la moda. Y amor por las carteras, bolsos y zapatos con tacos.

Era impresionante, con tan solo quince años, todo lo que tenía. Yo conocía muy bien la casa de los Cullen, pero el cuarto de Alice siempre era una sorpresa, lo modificaba todas las semanas. Todos los días modelos nuevos de ropa, no se como le entra todo, eso si es un misterio.

- Bella, hoy vas a ponerte este vestido.

- Ni lo sueñes Alice, no me voy a poner eso nunca.- Afirme en con voz clara y casi a los gritos.

- Es muy fácil, yo en este momento te veo con el vestido puesto, asi que vas y te lo pones.

- Con una condición.- Le reproché.

- Ahora que quieres Bella.- Me dijo ella en tono desafiante.

- Poder invitar a alguien a la fiesta. Se perfectamente las ideas de Emmet y va a haber demasiada gente hoy.

- ¡A quien quieras, pero solo si usas el vestido!- Alice empezó a dar saltitos por todo el dormitorio.

- Gracias, ahora dejame que me tengo que bañar, y cambiar. Y si Alice.- Le dije cuando veía que empezaba a abrir la boca para protestar.- Vos me podes peinar y maquillar.- Salió dando saltitos danzarines y me dejo a mi es su habitación.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y decidí invitar a una persona a mi fiesta, una persona que se había portado muy bien conmigo y yo le devolví muy mal llendome a mi casa cuando estabamos en medio de Port Angels.

- Hola.- Respondió una calmada voz del otro lado.

- Jacob, soy Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bella, bien. ¿Y vos?- Me respondió con un suave matiz en su voz.

- Muy bien también. Escucha Jake hoy vas a hacer algo, hoy por la noche.- _Que pueda, que pueda, por favor!_- Porque me gustaría que hoy vinieras a la casa de Edward, nuestro compañero, hay una fiesta acá.

- Bueno Bella, pero no conozco a nadie, me voy a sentir descolgado.- Respondió rápido.

- Jake no te preocupes, trae a los amigos que quieras. Te esperamos, no tardes mucho.

Pobre Esme, si supiera en lo que se va a convertir la pequeña reunión que organizó su hijo se muere. Y ahora a bañarme.

- Edward, Alice me permitió invitar a algunos chicos a la fiesta.- Empecé a sentir que mis mejillas se me ponían coloradas.

- ¿Y a quién invitaste si se puede saber?- Pregunto mi amigo interesado.

- A Jake, Jacob.- Correjí rápido.- Quiero devolverle el favor, por lo de hoy a la tarde. No me gustó quedar así con él, es un buen chico.

- A parece que ese perro consiguió rápido amigos.- Le dirijí una mala mirada pero el siguió hablando.- Bella hoy lo viste a ese chico, porque no haces algo mañana.

- Porque mañana voy de compras con Al y Ros y la fiesta es hoy.- ¡Ir de compras puaj!

- Esta bien, como vos quieras. Pero solo por vos, porque el perro no me cae para nada bien.- Me dió un abrazo.

- ¡Que celoso que sos!, pero yo te quiero igual.- Le di un beso muy dulce en su mejilla, y otra vez note que subia el color a las mias.

- Ahora te doy verguenza, mi amiga se vuelve tonta.- Empezamos a reír, pero Emmet interrumpió.

- Que linda que estás Bella, Alice si que sabe de belleza.- Empezamos otra vez a reír.

- Gracias, ¿Llegó alguien? Con Eddi ibamos a ir a la sala ahora.- Contesté muy animada.

- Si llegaron un par de amigos y amigas de diferentes colegios de la zona. Y también están los del equipo de fútbol que van conmigo. Así que tenés una variedad para elegir, obvio primero pasa por la prueba de tu hermano.

- Ya tengo suficiente con Edward y ahora a vos, me van a volver loca. Además no estoy para chicos, ya tuve demasiado con James.- Me dolió pronunciar su nombre.

- Ese idiota no es un hombre, es un extraterrestre. Y hablando de él, acá llego su amiguita Jessica.- ¿Yo había escuchado bien?

- ¿Qué hace Jessica acá? ¿Quién la trajo?- Me quedé paralizada de escuchar eso.

- Parece que está saliendo con Mike, uno que juega al fútbol conmigo, un chico bastante insoportable, pero quedaba mal no invitarlo.- Me dirigió una sonrisa.- Bueno Belli, me tengo que ir a ver a Ros, seguro que me esta buscando. Edward llevala a donde está la gente.

Cada vez se empezó a llenar mas la casa de mis amigos, estaban todos los jugadores compañeros de Em, Tanya la rapidita y media zorra prima de Jasper y Rosalie, la adorable Jessica haciendo escenas no apropiadas ni agradables para ver con Mike. También habían llegado Jacob con Quil y Embry, sus dos mejores amigos, y un tal Sam que parecía bastante mandón y el líder del grupo.

Pero lo peor que me paso fue cuando vi entrar por la puerta a James de la mano de Angela, el mundo se me vino abajo, como podía ser así, sabiendo que todos lo odiamos, como le dio la cara para entrar a una casa a la cual no es bienvenido.

- ¿James qué hacés acá?- Le pregunté con cara de mala y los ojos apuntando a los de él.

- Vine a la fiesta con mi novia.- ¡O_tra novia más, cuantas tiene este chico!_

- Parece que te gusta tener novias.- Respondí mirando mal a Angela.

- ¿James de qué habla está chica?- Contestó ella.

- Nada hermosa, nada.- Dijo el y trato de llevarse a _Angie _con él.

- ¡Tu novio no te dijo nada Angela! Vos debes ser la amante número cincuenta y nueve, perdón noventa y nueve.

- ¡James, explicame esto!- Exigió la muchacha.- ¿De qué esta hablando? No entiendo nada.

- Nada mi amor, será mejor que no nos quedemos en la fiesta.

- A, parece que te estas quedando sin novias, y de a poco se te van todas. ¿Por cierto, en dónde la dejaste a Irina?- No me iba a quedar callada.

- ¿Irina? ¿Quién es Irina?- Preguntó extrañada Angela.- ¿James qué me estás ocultando?

- Nada mi amor.- Contestó él.

- Sí, si te esta ocultando cosas. Pero antés me gustaría saber cuanto hace que salen juntos.

- Cinco meses.- Respondió ella.

- Veo que no tienes autocontrol James.- Seguí hablando sin detenerme un minuto.- Angela querida, este chico te engaño todo el tiempo, hace muy poco cortó conmigo, y no porque nos peliamos sino porque tu _amado_ James se estaba besando con tu _amiga _Jessica y yo los vi.- Angela empezó a abrir la boca de a poco.- Pero no es todo, como yo nunca quise ir a la cama con él, su amante para eso es su linda Irina quien siempre se ofrece para ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Esto es verdad James?- Pobre Angela, era tan víctima como yo en esto, una víctima más de James. Las lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas y me daba tanta pena, pensar que yo también pase por lo mismo.

- No Angie, mi vida, está chica te está mintiendo.- Que chico de lo más podrido, ni un poco de afecto tiene, ni un pedazo de corazón.

- Angela yo ya te lo dije vos hace lo que quieras, pero si te queres sacar dudas habla con tu amiga, o la que se hace pasar por eso, o con cualquiera de los dueños de la casa y te lo explican mejor. Yo ya pase por esto y también llore por este _invesil_, pero ahora soy yo la que gané, y gané porque no estás más en mi vida _idiota.- _James se puso pálido, cada vez le quedaban menos mujeres en su vida.- Angela comenzó a llorar sin parar y muy fuerte.- Querida no llores más, este chico no te merece, no merece una sola lágrima tuya.-Repetía las palabras de Edward hacia otra persona con los mismos problemas.

- Hermosa, no le creas, soy yo soy James. Tu novio.- ¡Por Dios que manera de mentir ese chico!

- Salí, dejala tranquila.- Empujé a James a un lado tratando de que pase por la puerta, que todavía seguía abierta.

- ¿Qué pasa acá? ¿Hermosa hay...- Estoy segura que iba a decir problemas pero se callo en cuanto lo vio a James.- Fuera de mi casa, te estoy echando, alejate de mi amiga.- ¡Edward, que valiente!

- ¿Quién sos vos para sacarme de acá?

- Primero el dueño de la casa, y segundo el mejor amigo de Bella y eso me da derecho a mandarte al diablo, lo que le hiciste a mi amiga no tiene perdón.- Edward levantó un brazo y se iba a dirijir a la cara de james, pero este fue más rápido y le pegó una patada en la cara, Eddi se tambalió y calló al piso. James le dió un par de patadas mientras Eddi seguía tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Andate James! Fuera de acá. Eddi, mi amor hablame, por favor hablame.- Entre Angela y yo ibamos a formar un mar de lágrimas.- ¡Edward! Emmet, Jasper necesito ayuda. ¡Jacob! ayuda por favor. ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! Alice llama a Carlisle, ¡AHORA!- Me estaba agarrando un ataque, Edward, mi vida, en el piso con sangre que le salía de la nariz.

- Idiota que le hiciste a mi hermano.- La fuerza de Emmet dio justo en la cabeza de James, y así lo dejamos tirado afuera de la casa y nos ocupamos de curar a Eddi.

- Cielo, mi vida, soy Bella, por favor decime algo.- _¡Basta de llorar!_ Me repetía una y otra vez.

- Está inconsiente.- Dijo Alice.- Hay que darle respiración boca a boca, Bella dale, salva a mi hermano.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí vos Bella.- Me dijeron todos a coro.

- Está bien.

Tome aire de mis pulmones, acomodé bien a Edward para que quede boca arriba, seguía sangrando su boca y su nariz, pero por suerte sus dientes estaban tan perfectos como siempre. Junté mis manos y las apolle en el pecho de mi amigo, dando suaves golpes sobre él. Con una de mis manos tape su nariz, para que no pueda pasar aire por ahí, acerqué mi boca llena de aire, a la suya, llena de sangre, pero no me importo solo pensaba en mi amigo despierto y sonriendo como siempre, de a poco fui acercandome más, y más hasta que por fin sentí sus labios en contacto con los míos. De a poco fui abriendo mi boca para pasarle aire, muy suavemente, estaba lastimado y no quería hacerle daño, y así hasta que mi boca quedo sin aire, le había transmitido toda mi respiración a Edward, ahora corría _mi_ aire por sus pulmones. Sus labios a pesar de estar ríjidos, sin movilidad ni sentido, se sentían tan bien, fue algo inesperado, pero sentí algo por el beso que le pase a mi mejor amigo.

Volví a la realidad, volví a juntar mis brazos y volví a darle pequeños golpes a su pecho. Repetí el procedimiento, otra vez evite que pase aire por si nariz, llene mi boca con mucho aire y apolle mis labios sobre los suyos, estabamos conectados, mi labio superior estaba entre los de él, no pude sacar mi lengua pero si pude volver a pasar aire, fui valiente, demasiado valiente y logré transmitir todo mi aire otra vez. Pero algo inesperado llamo mi atención, los ojos de Edward, se abrián de a poco, y su boca extendía una sonrisa. Me incliné un poco más y apolle mi pecho sobre el de él, le di un fuerte abrazo y ahora si que me sentí mejor que nunca, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi otra parte, la mitad de mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón, había despertado de la pesadilla, de ese tormentoso golpe que le causó James, la sangre volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo y mis pulmones se llenaron de aire otra vez. Mi amigo volvía a estar al lado mío como antés, y tan hermoso como siempre.

-------------------------------

**Siiiii !! Se los prometí se que no es un besoo como todas esperabaan pero no pueden ir tan rápido, ellos son solo amigooos !! Asi que creo que está bien con la respiración boca a boca !**

**Espero que les halla gustado y me dejen lindos reviews! Acepto todo tipo de cosas (menos amenazas Becky jajajajaja) asi que las dejoo hasta la próxima, disfruten mucho de este día !! y sean muy felices jajaja.**

****

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

Besooos !!!

Anto !


	10. Más fuerte que olas del mar

**Hola !! Hoy van a leer un capitulo con bastantes sorpresas..... no les voy a decir nada más porque soy muy mala jajajaj!!! **

**Les dejo unos rápidos saludos a Azuelita (mi hermana porrista, la mejor del mundo, la deslunbrante Celes jajajajaja...significado especial del Celes, códigos de hermanas jajaja), Un beso enorme a Becky (Rebequita querida ya vamos a viajar juntas por el mundo, lo prometoo... también junto con Azue !! Seremos como el trío divertido, y bueno nosotras dos sufriendo tus torturas!!!), un beso muy muy grande para Andrecullen18, voy a repetir una y mis veces que tu historia es muy bella !!! Un beso a Estefy Cullen, queridaa muchas gracias por seguir mis capitulos, dana03, mil gracias por tus lindos reviews !!, besos a Belen Cullen !!!!, mitzukii, cullen pattinson, Luuzzzeeee (mi queridaaa !! siempre con buena ondaaa y alegrandoome con sus lindos reviews!), me haceeen feliiz !!!!!! Y último saludooo a mi querida ElleMarie17 !!! Si olvide a alguien por favor recuerdenmelo mi cabeza anda media perdidaa !!!**

**Y sin más interrupciones las dejo leer!!!! No quiero que me amenacen más de lo que estoy !**

**Los personajes son de la bella y creativa Stephenie Meyer, que despertó el alma de mi imaginación y por eso escribo está pequeña historia. Recuerden son todos humanitos jajaj !! **

**Capitulo 9: **

_Y no veo valentía,_

_No veo valentía en sus ojos. _

_Solo tristeza. _

_(No Bravery - James Blunt)_

- ¡Edward! Estás bien, mi vida que suerte. Te quiero Eddi, me alegro que estés bien. Ahora va a venir Carlisle y te vas a recuperar bien. Creo que estoy hablando demasiado.- Parecía una radio encendida.

- Bella, estoy bien, no necesito ir a ningún lugar, no se preocupen. Seguro arruiné toda la fiesta.- Me dijo triste y se notó el tono de preocupación en su voz.

- No, no quiero escucharte otra vez decir eso. Todo esto es por James, no se como le dió la cara para venir a tu casa.- Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no me encontraba sola con Edward. Angela seguía en el piso derramando lágrimas desconsoladamente, Alice apoyada sobre le cuerpo de Jasper con cara de horror; Rosalie llorando sobre el pecho de Emmett y por último pude ver a Jacob, a quien no le había hablado en toda la noche. Tenía la cara con una expresión de desprecio, como si nunca hubiera visto a dos personas darse un beso, (aunque ese no halla sido un beso, sino una situación de emergencia) al mismo tiempo sus ojos mostraban estar asustados, seguro que en el fondo se preocupó por mi amigo.

- Bella, gracias.- Me dijo mi amigo mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- De nada Eddi y perdón por...- Sentí que me estaba poniendo colorada, cuantas veces hoy habián tomado color mis mejillas.- ... bueno, por besarte, yo, bueno Eddi vos sabés, fue una urgencia.- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe hasta cuando hablo?

- Bella,- Edward puso sus dedos sobre mis labios, (que estaban todavía con un poco de su sangre) para que no hablara.- está todo más que bien, sos una persona excelente y estoy demasiado feliz por tenerte como amiga. Creo que hasta tengo que agradecer que mi mejor amiga seas vos. Te quiero Bella y mucho.- Sentí que otra vez mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero hoy después de tanto tiempo eran de felicidad.

- Yo también, y tanto.- Mis ojos seguían empañados en lágrimas, Edward se me acercó un poco más y me abrazó con mucha fuerza y otra vez volví a sentir mi cuerpo ríjido, quieto e impactado por tener a Edward a mi lado, otras vez las mariposas empezaron a invadir mi estómago y otra vez no pude contenerme y dejar de abrazarlo, era como si me pasaran cosas raras con mi mejor amigo, era como si ese _beso_ hubiera tenido un significado importante para mi.

De a poco Eddi me fue soltando, pero yo seguía sintiendo las mismas cosas adentro de mi cuerpo, esto era demasiado raro, no podía evitar sentir una pequeña atracción por mi mejor amigo. Siento que me estoy volviendo loca, yo una atracción por Edward, esto no puede ser verdad, no es posible, tengo que frenar ahora mismo esta locura, antés de que las cosas se pongan peor.- _Chicos disculpen_.- Me dirijí a todos los que me miraban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer, un beso a mi mejor amigo, que locura fue está. Era para salvarlo, pero porque no lo salvo otra persona, yo me iba a torturar, no puedo acercarme más a Edward, nunca más. Sería por siempre mi mejor amigo.- _Tengo mucho sueño, este fue un largo día y me voy a dormir, Alice voy a tu dormitorio. Chau, y disculpen que la fiesta no halla sido como esperaban, James no fue invitado acá, yo no lo sabía. Perdonen_.- Salí de la sala lo más rápido posible, viendo por donde caminaba y también controlando que nadie me siguiera, había dejado a todos con la boca abierta con esas palabras, pero no me podía permitir estar con Edward, al menos no por hoy. Esto se iba a poner complicado, muy díficil, pero hasta el momento no lo veía imposible, espero que así sea por siempre, que las cosas no sean imposibles de superar.

Entre en la habitación de Alice, me acomode en su amplio sillón, no me preocupe por estar con la ropa puesta, por tener sangre en mis labios ni tampoco por acostarme en un lugar donde no estaban las sábanas puestas. Lo único que quería dormir, deslizarme hasta el cielo, hasta los sueños, en donde soy una persona libre, en donde lo que pienso o haga no perjudique a nadie. Cerré los ojos y empecé a subir por una nube, está sería una noche muy larga, demasiado larga.

**Edward POV**

Nos quedamos todos con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir Bella, ella se creía culpable por todo lo que paso está noche, después de que ella me dijo a mi que yo no tenia nada que ver con el ataque que James me provocó, después de eso ella fue la que se sintió culpable. Tenía muchas ganas de ir atrás de ella y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero me controle, seguro Bells necesitaba estar sola y así fue como la deje, tranquila y descansando. Alice la quiso ver, pero le dije que no, si Bella necesita tranquilidad se la vamos a ar.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos de mi casa, los primeros en salir fueron Jessica y Mike que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguían besándose y riendo a carcajadas, luego salió Jacob y sus amigos, los amigos de mi hermano y Ros y Jasper se quedaron a ayudar en mi casa. No sabíamos que hacer con esa chica Angela, la pobre seguía derramando lágrimas, así que le ofrecimos quedarse a dormir en una habitación al lado de la de Alice, al menos como para que la muchacha no llegue a la casa en un estado tan depresivo.

Ni nos ocupamos de ver como estaba el cuerpo de James afuera de mi casa, que se pudra solo, si se mete con mi amiga la pasa mal, eso lo tenía muy en claro.

- Carlisle, Esme.- Le dije a mis padres cuando los vi entrar por la puerta.- Ya estoy bien.

- Hijos, creo que nos deben una explicación.- Nos miró Esme a mis hermanos y a mi, su tono era tan tranquilo y calmado como siempre, pero su cara demostraba que había estado muy asustada.

Entre los tres, y bueno con un poco de ayuda por parte de Jasper y Rosalie, contamos todo lo de está noche, desde que empezó hasta cuando se fue la gente.

- Hay amores, Bella se encuentra bien, ese chico no la tiene que lastimar más. Pobresita debe de estar sufriendo mucho.

- Edward, seguime, te tengo que revisar la cara, quiero ver si esta todo en orden. Todos los demás ahora a dormir. Sin discutir.

- Si chicos, todos a las camas. Mañana hablaremos de esto junto con Bella.- Cuanta paciencia que tiene mi madre.

Seguí a Carlisle hasta llegar a su oficina, en donde tiene como un pequeño consultorio de urgencias. Un lugar chico pero muy acogedor, cálido y sobre todo paracía un buen sitio para hablar.

- Edward voy a ser muy directo con vos, porque soy tu padre y no quiero que le pase nada a mis hijos.- Su tono ya era más rídijo, pero siempre con ese matiz cálido propio de mi padre.

- Está bien papá, te escucho.- Respondí sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

- Yo se que querías defender a Bella, pero a ese chico hay que mantenerlo alejado de ella, parece ser muy agresivo, y la podría haber lastimado. Quiero que cuides de Bella, lo de hoy no fue demasiado grave pero pudo ser peor, no quiero que Isabella salga lastimada, ella es como de la familia, es otra hija para nosotros y todos la queremos mucho. Quiero que hables con tu hermano y los dos se encarguen de cuidarla, estén con ella todo el tiempo y no dejen que sufra. ¿Vas a poder hacer eso?- No esperaba todo esto, creí que hablaría de otra cosa, pero no fue así.

- Sí, yo cuidaré de Bella, es mi mejor amiga y con Emmett la vamos a protejer.

- Otra cosa antés de que te vallas, la respiración boca a boca no era para este tipo de situación. Estoy seguro que eso fue idea de Alice, a Bella nunca se le hubiera ocurrido una cosa así. Pero la respiración boca a boca es para cuando el lesionado tiene insuficiencia respiratoria, cuando uno se ahoga, se asfixia y hay falta de aire. Un golpe se hubiera curado de otra manera, pero veo que funcionó porque por lo visto estas bien y te despertaste después de que Bella te besó.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con después de que Bella me besó?- Pregunté desconcertado.

- Quiero que solo te des cuenta de todo.- Carlisle abrió la puerta de su consultorio para salir.- Ahora vete a la cama y descansa. Es muy tarde y necesitas dormir, no tenés ninguna leción grave así que no es para preocuparnos, pero acordate _cuida a Bella._

- Buenas noches Carlisle.- Me fui a mi habitación, junte la ropa necesaria y antés de dormir tomé un rápido baño, necesitaba sacarme toda la sangre del cuerpo y despejarme de los golpes.

**Bella POV**

- ¡Bella! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos Bella, despierta! ¡Vamos de compras!- Abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con Alice dando saltitos al lado mío, no fue lo que yo quería para esa mañana.- ¡Bella! ¡Vamos despierta! ¡ISABELLA SWAN NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS!

- ¡Alice estoy durmiendo! ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté tratando de cubrir mis ojos de la cegadora luz que provenía de la ventana, parece que hoy en Forks se había despertado el sol.

- Las ocho de la mañana, ahora arriba Bella. Bañate y vestite. Te deje en el baño la ropa para que uses, apurate todavía tenemos que desayunar las tres juntas. Edward nos lleva con su auto. Ahora te dejo tranquila así me voy a llamar a Rosalie, está mucho más dormida que vos.- Alice salió de su habitación dando saltos y yo me fui levantando de a poco.

Al salir del baño ya cambiada, (por suerte Al me había dejado unos jeans limpios y una remera larga color blanca, al menos una vez en su vida Alice me había dado ropa adecuada para mi normalidad. Aunque bueno, las zapatillas eran plateadas con gris, no me importo, ya estaba conforme con el jean en vez de un vestido de treinta centímetros de largo) ahora me tocaba la parte más díficil, enfrentarme a la gente, darles explicaciones, volver a ver a Edward a los ojos, ¿Cómo lo voy a mirar a los ojos si mi corazón no quiere verlo como mejor amigo?, ¿Cómo voy a poder hablarle si mi alma esta dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él?, ¿Cómo voy a poder ser la misma Bella de siempre si mi corazón ya no es mío sino de Edward? ¿Cómo poder renunciar a Eddi, cuando mi cuerpo me detiene y me obliga a quedarme cerca de él? No me había dado cuanta hasta ese beso, ese insignificante pero valioso beso, que estoy completamente enamorada de él, no me puedo movilizar sin Edward, no puedo ser nadie, él es mi pieza para terminar el rompecabezas, el es la gota que falta para llenar mi vaso, es Edward, _mi _Edward.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué siento todo esto por mi mejor amigo? ¿Él sentirá lo mismo? Mil preguntas giraban en mi mente y mi única salida era hablar con Edward. Pero no podía, no puedo. Yo le confio todo pero esto es demasiado, el ama a Victoria y aunque a veces tengan sus problemas el nunca la va a dejar, ella es su amor y yo solamente su mejor amiga. Bella la simple chica que está para reírse, para hablar de sus problemas, para un lindo día. Para estar con amigos.

Edward no me va a ver de otra forma, nunca, para el yo soy su mejor amiga, y para mí también tiene que ser así. No tengo que hablar, me tengo que olvidar, sóla y sin decir nada, Edward es y va a ser siempre mi mejor amigo. Sí no me lo puedo sacar de mi corazón en un tiempo, lo mejor va a ser que vuelva a Phoenix con mi mamá, pero nunca Edward se va a enterar de mi amor hacia el, un amor imposible, un amor que no es amistad, un amor hacia el hombre de mi vida. Un hombre que me quitó el corazón, me lo sacó del cuerpo y se lo guardo, pero en secreto.

Todo esto siento yo por Eddi, todo esto es lo que me pasa a mi con mi mejor amigo, tengo que estar soñando, no puedo sentir tantas cosas a la vez, no me lo permite el tiempo, yo no puedo querer o mejor dicho, amar tanto a una persona, esto tiene que acabar, no se de que forma, pero tiene que terminar. No puedo seguir lastimándome, no por amor. No por un hombre.

Ya bastante había sufrido por James, creo que con eso fue suficiente, suficiente para darme cuenta que no tengo que perder el tiempo con un hombre, con un hombre que vale tanto como Edward. Un hombre que al declararle mi amor iba a perder para siempre. Y ahí me iba a quedar sin mejor amigo, pero también sin amor de mi vida. ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada? ¿Por qué las decisiones son tan díficiles de elegir? No tengo respuestas para eso, pero si se una única verdad, yo nunca estaré con él, no de la forma que yo deseo estar, solamente lo iba a tener como amigo, un valioso y gran amigo. Y hasta el momento eso era mejor que no ser nada en su vida. O al menos eso pienso.

Mis ojos se empañaron en lágrimas por pensar estas cosas, no me hace feliz el estar perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. Tengo que alejarme de Edward, el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, un escalofrío se asomo por mi pecho, mi corazón se quebró, no lo voy a permitir, nunca me voy a distanciar de él. Ahora si ya era una doble masoquista; no me quiero alejar de Edward para no olvidarlo, pero quedándome lo veo con su novia y sus respuestas de él hacia mi son tan solo como amigo. Como mejor amigo.

- Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- No me había dado cuanta, pero de pensar esas cosas había quedado tirada en el piso de la habitación de mi amiga, y de mis ojos no paraban de salir enormes lágrimas que mojaron toda mi cara.

- Mi vida, estas llorando mucho.- Está vez fue la voz de Ros la que me sorprendió.- Nos podés decir que te pasa, somos las dos tus amigas y queremos ayudarte.

- Na-nada, no m-me pasa nada, est-toy bien.- Yo seguía llorando, cada vez más, y más.

- Bella.- La voz de Alice era tan cálida, pero yo no quería escuchar, necesitaba estar sola.- Necesitamos saber que te sucede, no te podemos ver así. ¿Querés que lo llamemos a Edward y el hable con vos?

- No, Edward no.- Era a la última persona que quería ver, aunque también la primera. Mis ojos seguián derramando lágrimas inconcientes, lágrimas de amor.- Necesito estar sola, por favor, quiero estar sola.

- Belli, no te podemos dejar acá solita, no cuando estás así, sos nuestra amiga, como una hermana para nosotras, jamás te vamos a dejar llorando así.- Rosalie se me acercó y me dio un abrazo al terminar de decir esas palabras, Alice la siguió y también me dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Pero yo, seguí llorando.

- Necesitas distraerte, ya estás cambiada, todo te queda muy hermoso, vení con nosotras a comprar unas cosas, no tardaremos mucho tiempo, y prometemos no hacerte preguntas sobre el tema.- Porque Alice era tan buena conmigo.

- No, gracias chicas de verdad, pero me quiero quedar acá.- Respondí mientras trataba de quitarme las lágrimas de mi cara.

- Bella, vamos, por favor, no te vamos a dejar acá, nunca lo haríamos.- Me dijo Rosalie con un tono triste en su voz.

- Es-esta bien, va-vamos.- Traté de levantarme del suelo, mis amigas me ayudaron para que no me caiga.

- Te esperamos abajo Bella, anda al baño y secate las lágrimas, no arruines una cara tan bonita con esos ojos llorosos, no hay razón para que estés así, sos muy hermosa.- _Sí hay razón y eso de llama Edward, tu hermano._

- Está bien, no tardo mucho.- Fui al baño y trate de arreglarme la cara lo más que pude, mis ojos seguían rojos porque todavía seguía llorando un poco, pero al menos mis mejillas volvián a ser pálidas como siempre. Baje las escaleras de a poco, teniendo cuidado de no caerme, y ahí me esperaban mis dos amigas, pero Edward también estaba. Y más hermoso que nunca.

- Bella, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- ¿Por qué justo él me tenía que ver así? No quiero dar explicaciones, no a él. No decirle todo lo que siento, no perderlo para siempre.- Bella contestame. ¿Es por James verdad?- Pero no, está vez no lloraba por James.- Carlisle ya llevó a Angela a su casa, pero si queres podes hablar con ella, nos dejo su teléfono.

- Edward.- Mi voz era un pequeño susurro.- No quiero hablar con Angela, no quiero estar con nadie relacionado con James, quiero que se aparte de mi vida para siempre. Pero ahora no estoy así por él, esto es otra cosa, pero no quiero hablar de eso.- Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, está vez no las pude contener, y mi piel volvió a ser roja.

- Bella.- Edward se me acerco, me tomó de los hombros y me abrazó.- No te puedo ver mal. Decime que te pasa, necesito saberlo.

- Alejate Edward.- Traté de apartarlo de mí, pero mi cuerpo se resistía a mis frájiles movimientos.- No quiero hablar con vos, me quiero ir a mi casa, ahora. Quiero ir en taxi.- Porque tengo que ser tan sensible y llorar por todo.

- Bella, quiero que me expliques que te pasa, porque no me voy a mover de acá hasta que no me lo digas.- _Te amo más que a mi propia vida._

- Pero me voy a mover yo, Edward alejate de mi, por favor, quiero estar sola.- Mis ojos estaban hinchados, mi cuerpo no me respondía, quería tirarme al suelo, acostarme y que me lleve la fuerza de la vida, pero mi fuerza interior no puede con todo esto.

- Nunca te voy a dejar sola.- Edward apartó la vista de mis ojos.- Alice, Ros, me dejan solo un minuto con Bella.- Ellas salieron de la sala muy rápido, ahora quedábamos Edward y yo, los dos solos, y el con su mirada fija en la mía.- Me podés explicar que te pasa conmigo, ¿Por qué estás actuando así? ¿Qué te hice?

- No es tu problema como yo te trate.- Mi voz estaba quebrada por completo, y un vacio empezó a interrumpir en mi cuerpo.

- Sí, si es mi problema, vos sos mi amiga, y todo lo que te pasa a vos y todos tus problemas también son míos.- Por primera vez me dolió escuchar la palabra amiga de la boca de Edward.- Quiero que me digas que te pasa.

- No me pasa nada.- Yo seguía llorando, cada vez más, sentía un dolor insoportable en el pecho.

- Estás llorando Bella, así que algo te pasa, y yo lo quiero saber. No te vas a ir de acá hasta que no me lo digas.- Se puso ríjido mirándome, yo desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.- Mirame a los ojos cuando te hablo.- Me corrió suavemente la cara para que mis ojos encuentren a los de él.

- No quiero decírtelo, no ahora Edward.- Aunque con el _ahora_ quería decir _nunca_.- No puedo hablar, no te quiero hablar a vos.

- Gracias Bella, la verdad me siento bárbaro, mi persona de confianza, lo que más quiero no me cuenta sus cosas, la verdad gracias, ahora si que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Es tu decición, pero no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto a mi, creí que un poco de confianza me tenías.- Su cara también demostraba tristeza, pero sobre todo decepción.- Te lo pregunto por última vez, ¿Por qué estás llorando Bella?

- No te lo puedo decir.- No me resistí, no pude, me lancé a el cuerpo de mi amigo que estaba a unos centímetros del mio y lo abrace muy fuerte, necesitaba contenerme, no me importo en ese momento todo el sufrimiento que venía después, solo quería que durará mil años ese abrazo.- Perdoname Edward, pero no te lo puedo decir.

- Bella.- Él me apartó suavemente de su cuerpo para que yo lo volviera a ver a los ojos.- ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con el beso de ayer a la noche?

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar eso ¿Y ahora qué le contestaba? No puedo decirle la verdad, no a mi _mejor amigo_, no a Edward, no ahora. Esto va a ser un secreto, algo bien guardado por el resto de mi vida, por toda mi eternidad. ¿Pero ahora qué le digo?

---------------------------

**Chicaaaaaaas no quiero que me maten!!! Pero bueno, la historia ya está tomando esencia, ya se van descubirendo cosas y le cuento que a partir de acá todo va a ser muy interesante jajaj, espero que la continuen leyendo y me dejen todos sus opiniones !! Soy feliz con sus review pero quierooo más!!! :(**

**La que quiera saber de mis próximos proyectos entre a mi profile, ahí hay una lista de mis próximas historias que voy a publicar, y el primer one-shot que subi jajaja !!!**

**Muchos besos y hasta el siguiente capitulo, sean muy felices, difruten de la vida, es maravillosa !! Lean, escriban, salgan a pasear, y tomen helado de dulce de leche!! jajajajaj (me vuelvo locaaa)**

**Y antes de que se vallan nuestra querida Beckyabc2 muy pronto va a subir su historia asi que cuando la suba les aviso ai la pueden leer, yo vi un adelantoo y va a ser muy interesante!**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto **


	11. Es hora de decir la verdad

**Queridas lectoras: Quiero antés de que lean mi capitulo decirles unas pequeñas cosas, muchas deben estar pensando **_esta chica abandono la historia !!_**Nooo, no piensen eso de mi, yo jamás voy a dejarles la historia cortada en el medio, me surgió un viaje y bueno el mismo día que me enteré me fui, así que no pude ni dar aviso de mi ausencia jajaja, pero ya estoy acá y volví, con mi mente renovada para continuar con Lugares chicos, cambios grandes.**

**No es un capitulo muy largo pero creo que el contenido es bueno, espero que les guste... y que pasen un lindo momento.**

**Dedicatorias rápidas (odio el colegio, demasiada tarea): Para _Azuelita,_mi hermana, mi porrista, mi amiga. Gracias, gracias por tu apoyo, por tus concejos, de verdad hermanitaa, y ahora me vas a tener que enseñar a bailar como las porristas jajaja, asi que buenoo te dejo un besoo y esto es para vos, para que sufras como yo lo hago con tu historiaa ! _Becky_, jamás me olvido de vos, una personita muy linda, graciiias, por la tarea de ayeeer !! Si no era por vos me hubiera dado un ataque... mi querida **_rosita_**, ahora casi convertidaa !! Azuela deja de arruinarnoooos !!! Yo (multicolor) te voy a ayudar muchoo jajajajaj... un besoo AMIGA, ya viajaremos juntaaas, estoy seguraa !! Mil gracias Luuzzzeeee, me encanta leer tus reviews, siempre con un encanto alentador para que pueda seguir escribiendo. A mi querida Estrellita Black !!!! Mi querida para hacer intercambio de culturas, la loca que me hace hablar con la gente y todos se me quedan mirando como diciendo que hace esta chica hablando de "tu" en Argentina jajaja... lean su increible traduccion de "Trece Razones" más romántico que eso no existeee !! Andrecullen18 !!! Mi confidente de vocabulariooo !!! jajajaja como me diverti con esoo !!! Quiero mas capiis de tu historiaa !! Los exijo en este momentooo !! Sweet Doll x...MI QUERIDA BELEN !! , Estefy Cullen, Danitaaaaaaa !!! Graciiiiias !!! Cullenpattison, tu historiaa me encantaa !! y graciiiias !!! GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDEEES, ME FALTARON NOMBRAR, ELLEMARIE17, MITZUKII, GRACIAS A TODAS DE VERDAD !! SOY FELIIIZ !! Ahora si las dejo leer porque me van a mataaar !! jajaja**

**Beel un beso para vos, sabes todo lo que sos para mi. Amiga, demasiado importante... ¡leee mi historiaa malaaa!!**

**Recuerden en mi historia los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, yo paso unos momentos lindos intercambiando e inventando historias con ellos, y también recuerden que en mi historia son todos humanitos...**

**Capitulo 10: **

_. Ya no se si es amor_

_ya no se que pensar sobre vos_

_dime como entender_

_si me amas o no_

_Ya no se ni soñar_

_ya no se como te puedo olvidar_

_dime como lo haré_

_si me quieres ayúdame._

_(mi propia autoría, hace mucho tiempo la escribí a esa canción, y hoy me pareció adecuada para ponerla en el capi)_

- No, Edward esto no tiene nada que ver con el beso de ayer.- Me sentí una completa mentirosa, como le pude mentir a Edward. Pero la verdad hubiera sido peor.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es?.- Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

- No puedo decírtelo.- Fue lo único que pude responder.

- Te conozco Bella, y estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con el beso. Pero antes de que vuelvas a decirme que no, te voy a aclarar lo del beso.- ¡No por Dios! ¡No me torturen más!- Ese beso fue un acto de emergencia, no tendrías que haberlo hecho porque no era la forma, pero se que fue motivación y desesperación de parte de Alice. Quiero que estés tranquila, ese _beso _ya está olvidado. No quiero que sientas presión, yo se muy bien que somos amigos y nunca hubiera malinterpreado esto, solo fue un beso, un insignificante beso, nosotros dos somos amigos y eso lo tenemos muy claro ambos, y nadie nunca va a arruinar nuestra amistad.- _Yo la voy a arruinar_. Como no va a significarme nada ese beso, si te amo, te amo Edward, sos la luz de mis ojos.- Así que Bella quiero que estés tranquila, yo tengo novia y vos ya vas a encontrar a un hombre que te desmuestre toda la felicidad que vos te mereces.

- Edward, eso ya lo sabía.- Otra vez mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía resistirme, más y más lágrimas salián sin detenerse, y volví a sentirme otra vez una mentirosa.- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

- Entonces me vas a decir porque estás llorando.- Dijo con voz muy firme.

- No hace falta, no si no me dejas nunca.

- Jamás, sos demasiado importante para mi. Y ahora arreglate, Alice y Ros van a desesperar si llegan cuando todos los negocios cerraron.- Me sonrió suavemente y quitó algunas pequeñas gotas de mi cara.

- Prefiero no ir de compras, si queres podemos hacer algo nosotros dos.- Le dije ya un poco más calmada.

- Perdón Bella, pero, ya quede con Victoria.- _Bella resistencia, no lágrimas, calma, calma, todo va a estar bien._

- Está bien Eddi, no hay problemas. Entonces voy con las chicas de compras no quiero que Al se enoje.- Yo también trate de hacer una falsa sonrisa, pero solo logre sacar una mueca torcida.- Y hoy decile a Victoria lo sucedido ayer a la noche, había mucha gente y es mejor que se lo digas vos y no una boca equivocada. No quiero que tengas problemas con ella, y tampoco que me odie más todavía.

- Ella no te odia, solamente te tiene celos.- Respondió él inmediatamente.

- Da igual, chau Eddi.

- Bella, las voy a llevar yo. Y de ahí busco a Vicki y salimos juntos.- Me volvió a sonreír.- Te quiero amiga y basta de llorar, no vez que arruinas tu belleza.- Empecé a reír.

- Yo también.- Al menos el _amor de mi vida_ me quiere.

A los cinco minutos nos subimos al Volvo plateado de Edward, y nos llevó hasta un centro comercial de Port Angels. Nos despedimos de él, y nos fuimos a hacer las compras que Alice tanto necesitaba. Yo no estaba bien sentimentalmente, pero al menos mis ojos no tenían invación de lágrimas y tampoco estaban rojos. Sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero también estar con amigas, no era bueno aislarme y apartarme de la sociedad, de mis seres queridos por culpa de un amor no correspondido.

- Chicas, vamos a tomar algo, tengo hambre.- Dijo Alice mientras de sus brazos colgaban cientos de bolsas de todos los tamaños y colores.- Ahí hay mesas vacías.- Con su mano señalo un grupo de mesas rectangulares que estaban limpias y vacías dentro de una cafetería.

- Dale, quiero algo para tomar.- Rosalie la siguió a Al y yo hice lo mismo.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa rectangular con cuatro sillas y esperamos ser atendidas hasta que se nos acercó una muchacha de pelo negro y muy largo, con una lista de alimentos en la mano.

- Acá de dejo la carta señoritas, enseguida regreso y les tomo el pedido.- Nos dijo muy amablemente.

Alice agarró la carta y empezó a leernos todos los paquetes de comida que había para elegir. Yo la escuchaba atentamente y Ros hacía lo mismo.

- ... Pan caliente con nueces y almendras, o pueden elegir tortilla de pescado frito con salsa de puerros, o tambien una torta de chocolate con crema de maní y dulce de cinco frutas diferentes, o también...

- Prefiero dos medialunas.- Dije interrumpiendo a Alice que nos leía las cosas más exóticas de todas las comidas.

- Yo un agua mineral.

- ¡Hay que aburridas! Yo voy a comer galletas de arroz con miel y una bocha de helado de americana.- Hasta compulsiva con la comida...- Y un café con crema para beber.

- ¿Algo más Alice?.- Comente y con Ros empezamos a reír.

- ¡Sí!Me olvidé lo más importante, un alfajor de dulce de leche y chocolate. Ahora si ya es todo.

Minutos más tarde la moza nos tomó el pedido, mostró cara de asombro cuando Alice nombró todo lo que deaseaba para comer.

- Tengo algo que decirles.- Comentó rápidamente Al.

- ¿Qué?- Dijimos con Ros a la vez.

- Algo que hace mucho que vengo pensando.- Yo me quedé sorprendida, con Alice no tengo secretos y me pareció raro que _"hace mucho está pensando", _la intenté escuchar mientras seguía dando bocados a mi medialuna salada.

- ¡Bueno decinos que es!- Protestó Ros.- Me ponés ansiosa.

- Bueno, es que... tengo una idea sobre algunas cosas.- Empecé a darme cuenta que estaba nerviosa.- Bella voy a ser muy directa con vos, creo que harías buena pareja con Edward.- Cuando terminé de escuchar la última palabra deje de respirar, no tuve reacción alguna, mi pecho se cerró, me quede paralizada mirando a mis amigas, me empece a ahogar, me atraganté con la medialuna que tenía en la boca, no podía tragar, comencé a toser y encima en el mismo momento intentaba resistir para que no salieran lágrimas de mis ojos.

- Bella no es para tanto.- Declaró Rosalie.- Son locas ideas de Alice, aunque yo pienso lo mismo.

- Cof - coff.- No dejaba de toser, _loca idea_, para ella una loca idea, para mi un corazón destruido, _pienso lo mismo_, ¡Que absurda! Yo con Edward, Edward conmigo, no creo que sea posible, hoy el pesimismo me ganaba, aunque esa era una idea maravillosa.- Cof - coff.- Todos los que estaban en la cafetería se voltearon para observarme, mis amigas en vez de ayudarme reían a carcajadas; porque no saben la verdad de lo que siento, sino creo que ni el mínimo comentario hubieran hecho.- Ejem, ejem.- Al menos ya estaba mucho mas calmada mi tosesita insoportable.- Gracias por ayudarme.- Mire mal a mis amigas. Ellas simplemente rieron.

- Bella, nunca pensé que te podía afectar tanto.- Alice terminó de decir esto y volvió a reír.

- No me divierte ese pensamiento.- No me di cuenta... ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba llorando? Minutos, segundos, tal vez desde hace un instante... ¿Cuándo? ¡Cuando me largue a llorar!... En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, justo cuando la primer lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, en ese momento, en ese instante, mi vida se derrumbó.

Y más precisamente por lo que me venía ahora.

- Bella, estás llorando. Creo que no hay ningún motivo para las lágrimas.- Ros me miró triste.

- Sí, lo hay.- No tenía opción, no había escapatoría. No mentirle a mis amigas. Era el momento de decir la verdad.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estás llorando?- Preguntó Alice quitándome algunas lágrimas de mis ojos con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos.

- Estoy llorando porque...- Más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, mi voz se quebró por completo. Mis amigas me miraban sin perderme de vista.-... lloro por -porque estoy, porque estoy enamorada de Edward.- No pude resistirme, me ahogue en mi mar de lágrimas. Me quede sin poder pronunciar otra palabra más. Ni me fije en mis amigas, no me anime a mirarlas a los ojos, simplemente fije mis manos sobre mi cara, para ocultarme, para poder sentirme entera por unos minutos.

- Bella, perdón.- Alice no dijo nada más.

- Regresemos, vallamos a dar una vuelta, vamos a hablar un poco, vamos Bella. Alice, vamos, no podemos seguir acá.

Me quede inmovil, no reproducí ninguna palabra más.

- Linda, vamos, Ros tiene razón, salgamos a caminar.- Alice me tomó del brazo y trató de que me levantara de la silla, depositó el dinero de la comida sobre la mesa.- Belli, vamos.

Me levanté sin fuerzas, sin ganas y sin hablar. Pero llorando.

Salimos del shopping, y empezamos a caminar por una calle poco poblada. Yo iba en el medio y a cada costado de mi cuerpo estaban mis amigas que me sostenían de la mano y me acariciaban las mejillas, que estaban invadidas en lágrimas.

Yo no perdía mi vista del suelo, y caminaba muy lentamente.

- ¿Cuánto hace que sentís todo eso por mi hermano?

- Alice.- Hablaba susurrando y con voz entrecortada.- El amor no es un sentimiento de un día para el otro, o al menos a mi no me paso así. Creo que muy adentro mío sentía cosas por Edward, pero inconscientemente buscaba diferentes formas de no aceptar esa realidad. Pero después del beso, después de ese hermoso beso sin respuesta, todo cambio. Alice, amo a tu hermano, lo amo como nunca ame a alguien en toda mi vida, lo amo, pero no como amigo. Lloro por Edward, vivo por Edward, resisto mi existencia por él, sólo por él.

- Bella, perdoname por reírme hace un rato.- Ros derramaba pequeñas gotas de sus ojos.- Creo que deberías luchar, luchar por tu amor...

- No se preocupen, yo voy a estar bien. No voy a pelear por nada, el está con Victoria y no lo voy a lastimar, no voy a destruir algo que ya está armado. No voy a cortar nuestra amistad para siempre.

- Bella me dejaste sin palabras, me sorprendí mucho,enamorada de Edward.- _Yo estoy mas sorprendida que vos._

- Chicas,- Yo seguía llorando, parecía que llorar era una nueva moda en mi vida.- quiero irme a mi casa.

- Bella, no podemos dejarte sola, nunca te dejaríamos.

- Rose, yo entiendo que quieran estar conmigo y se los agradezco mucho, pero necesito estar sola, necesito estar conmigo misma.

- Como vos quieras, pero vamos a tener que llamar a...- _Edward para que nos busque._

- Ros, puedo irme sola en taxi, no hace falta molestar a nadie, no quiero ver a nadie.- Seque mis lágrimas con la palma de mi mano.

Insistieron así que terminamos las tres arriba de un taxi, todo el viaje estuve callada, mirando por la ventanilla y llorando, llorando desconsoladamente. Me querían llevar a la casa de Rosalie, pero terminaron aceptando que prefería estar sola, así que cuando llegué a casa, subí rápido a mi habitación, me tiré en mi cama y me deje llevar por el tiempo, por la luz que entraba de la ventana, por mis pequeñas gotas saladas que mojaban mis sábanas.

Me propuse a pensar en mi vida, en los hechos y sucesos, en lo próximo que podía venir.

Tengo que tomar decisiones, lo más complicado en este momento. Elegir entre dos caminos, ambos correctos, pero con ventajas y desventajas. Perder todo para ganar algo, ganar algo y perder mi corazón. Hablar o callar, reír o llorar, amar o destruir una amistad, perder a Edward, tenerlo para siempre, besarlo, alejarlo, volver a llorar, sonreír solo una vez...

La vida es muy complicada, no hay caminos fáciles, todos, todos, tienen algo de complejo, pero hay que aceptar la realidad, las hadas están, pero nosotros no somos hadas, los sueños se cumplen, pero no caen del cielo los hechizos... hay sonrisas en el mundo, pero ahora me veo con gotas saladas, tirada en mi ínutil cama, sin movilizarme ni tener reacciones, sin proyectos ni afirmaciones, solo unas cuantas ideas volando por mi mente. Quiero gritar y desahogarme pero me quede sin voz, quiero quedarme dormida, pero no me llega el sueño... necesito pensar, soñar, llorar, sobre todo volver a llorar.

Hay tanto para pensar, hay tantas cosas que me quedan vivir, ¿Pero hay tiempo?

El tiempo pasa, no sabemos a que velocidad, no sabemos cuanto falta ni cuanto tenemos, el tiempo es una nube, que se aleja y se acerca, está y no está, nos hace pensar, reír y llorar, el tiempo me deja olvidar, pero también recordar. El sol siempre está, pero ahora lo veo apagado, la felicidad existe, pero a mi no me acompaña, o al menos en este momento.

El vacio volvió a invadir mi pecho, las ganas de arrancarme el corazón se acercaron a mi, las mariposas y flores se alejaron de mi vida, la lluvia me invadió el estómago, las ganas de llorar arrazarón mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas salían desesperadas de mis ojos, las preguntas invadieron mi alma, gritar, gritar, llorar, gritar, llorar, alejarme, morir, morir, despedirme, gritar, volver a llorar, Edward, más y más Edward, amor, falta de amor, o amor por exceso, necesidades, lágrimas, llorar, gritar. Me deje llevar por el vació de mi cuerpo, por la inconsciencia de mi alma, pero antés de que pudiera levantarme y caminar, alguien se acercó a mi y me vió, me vió tirada en mi cama con mi rostro completamente lleno de lágrimas, con mi estado de muerta en vida, pero sobre todo vió mi corazón a kilometros de distancia de mi cuerpo.

-------------------------

**Y en este momento tan dramático... sufrimientoo jajajaj, les cuento que por un tiempo las cosas van a seguir así, todavía le queda mucho a esta historia y también les cuento que unas 2 semanas voy a publicar "Perfume de Fresas" (pueden leer el summary en mi profile), para la que este interesada, paciencia me voy a hacer tiempo para poder alcanzar con todo!**

**Quiero que escribaan posibilidades de la persona que pudo haber entrado a la habitación de Bella...(yo ya se quien es jajajaj) mujer/hombre - hombre/mujer , lo que sea quiero teorías jajaja... la que adivina nuestros amados vampiritos les regalan un besito !! jajajaj**

**Hasta el proximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Recomiendo leer: Un amor imposible (por Azuela Cullen), está por terminar y la alegraríamos mucho si tiene nuevas lectoras a esta alturaa !!**

**Un amor para la eternidad (por Beckyabc2), alimento fresco, hace poco que está publicada, una historia en donde se viven muchas emociones, leaan y hagan feliz a Rebequitaa !!**

**Anto Story**


	12. No es un adiós Es un hasta pronto

**Mis queridas lectoras: Cómo están tanto tiempo? Espero que con muchas ganas de leer y ánimos para poder soportar mi maldad, que por el momento va a seguir presente en esta historia... Quiero que difruten mucho este capitulo, ya que es el último Bella POV (eso tengo planeado hasta el momento) así que no se asusten (o si, mejor asustense, conmigo todo puede pasar jajaja) todo va a estar bien (eso creo y espero jajaja) así que bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Saludos: Muy rápido porque estoy inspirada y tengo que escribir mi nueva historia jajaja, Azue (quedate tranquila todo con Lucky se va a solucionar) mi amiga, la UNICA creadora de "Un amor imposible", a Becky (también lo tuyo se va a solucionar) mi amiga creadora de "Un amor para la eternidad". Hay chicas, no saben las ganas que tengo de que sea 8 de agosto, no se imaginan jajajaj. Hermosos saludos a Andrecullen18 estás de viaje pero estoy segura que cuando vuelvas vas a leer esto y vas a disfrutar de las ricas medialunas que te mando...jajaja, para Luuzzzeeee, creo que ya es demasiado poético jajaja pero si te gustan las cosas así teneme paciencia "Perfumes de fresas" va a estar inspirado cada capitulo en diferentes temas musicales jajaj, un beso enorme a dana03 !! querida espero que te siga gustando mi historia, a Sweet Doll !! querida Belu, me alegro que me sigas acompañando ! A estrella black, hace mucho que no hablo con vos, extraño mucho nuestras pequeñas misiones y quiero mas debates sobre las cosas jajaj, hay mucha gente más pero cada una sabe que yo le estoy tremendamente agradecida con sus comentarios porque me hacen muy feliz... MUCHAS GRACIAS Y BIENVENIDOS a los nuevas lectoras del fic !! GRACIAS A TODAS.**

**Recuerden en mi historia los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, yo paso unos momentos lindos intercambiando e inventando historias con ellos, y también recuerden que en mi historia son todos humanitos...ahora ¡A LEER!**

**Capitulo 11:**

Me corrió el pelo de mi cara, secó con sus manos las lágrimas que seguían derramando mis ojos, acarició mis mejillas, me besó en la frente, y después de todo eso, me preguntó que me pasaba.

- Nada.- Respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin moverme, sin pestañar, sin mover mis inútiles brazos, sin hacer fuerzas para abrazarlo.

- No empieces otra vez. Quiero saber que te pasa.- No fue una pregunta, o una forma correcta de preguntar ¿Qué te pasa? Fue una orden, fue un decime _ya_ que te pasa.

- Nada.- Use el mismo tono anterior, un tono de inseguridad, un tono de tristeza. Una voz para un alma sin nada que perder.

- Bella, te estoy perdiendo.- Tomo mi mano, que estaba colgando de la cama.- Siento que no tengo a mi mejor amiga de antés, sos otra Bella, sos otra persona, estás apagada. Te necesito, te necesito mucho, pero no así, no quiero verte así. Te falta la sonrisa diaria de tu rostro, la misma facilidad para reírte que siempre tuviste, Belli por favor volve. ¿Dónde te fuiste? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasa?.- No me hagas esto por favor Edward, no me hagas sufrir más, deja de hablar, acaso me queres matar, por favor Edward basta, andate y dejame sola, por favor. Quiero sacarme el corazón de mi cuerpo, quiero tirarlo.

- Estoy acá. Y me llamo Bella Swan, y vos seguís siendo mi mejor amigo.- Mis ojos seguían derramando más y más lágrimas.

- Así que sos Bella Swan... Y se puede saber porque seguís llorando si tan bien estás.- Me dijo muy triste y ya con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar.

- Edward... dejame sola, por favor andate.

- Olvidate de eso, no pienso moverme de acá.- No parecía enojado, más bien estaba triste. Con mucha fuerza apretó más mi mano, haciendome sentir mi cuerpo temblar.- No hasta que me des un motivo del porque estás llorando.

- Andate Edward. No lo voy a volver a repetir. Andate de mi habitación, andate de mi casa, andate de mi vida.-_Que dijiste Isabella Swan, que acabas de hacer._

- No, no me voy. Porque sos mi amiga y lo que más me molesta en el mundo es verte mal a vos.

- Edward.- _Basta de llorar Bella, _mi voz interna me estaba torturando.- Te amo. Tanto que quiero que te vallas de acá.

- Bella.- Acarició mi mejilla con mucho cuidado y suavidad.- Confía en mi y contame lo que te pasa.

- No, no ahora.- Tenía que cambiar de tema, algo tenía que hacer.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá ahora?

- No mezcles las cosas, estamos hablando de algo, no me cambies los temas. Yo te voy a decir todo, sólo si vos prometes contarme que te pasa cuando yo termino.

- Acepto.- Trate de disimular mi tristeza con una sonrisa, pero solo salieron gotas de mis ojos.

- Llegue hasta acá solamente para pedirte ayuda.- _¿Ayuda?_Mejor era seguir escuchando.- Discutí con Victoria hoy a la tarde, mientras vos te encontrabas en el shopping con mi hermana y Ros. Tuvimos una pequeña pelea, me puse muy mal y vine hasta acá a pedirte ayuda para poder reconquistarla.- _Tranquila Bella, tranquila._Mi fuero interno me estaba volviendo loca, pero más loca estaba yo soportando que las palabras de Edward me lastimaran el alma. _Es la novia, es la novia... solo por eso te pidió ayuda, vos sos su amiga... entendelo Bella sos sólo su amiga. _¡No! No me maten así, quiero vivir más tiempo, quiero olvidarme de él, quiero que se aleje de mi.

" Confió plenamente en vos Belli, por eso te quería pedir ayuda. Victoria se entero por palabras de Irina, que obviamente se las dijo Jessica que vos me habías besado, y bueno cuando se lo conté parece que ellas cambiaron la historia porque no me cree nada de lo que le dije. No te culpo por el beso Bella, no lo tomes así, yo venía solamente a pedirte ayuda, consejos que me puedas dar para que ella vuelva conmigo"

- Edward, yo no se que decirte.- Como soy tan tonta, como voy a creer que él algún día se va a fijar en mi. Como soy tan inconsciente, tan estúpida. Edward ama a Victoria, de eso no hay dudas. Y solo vino acá para volver con ella.- ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

- La puerta estaba abierta.- ¿Abierta? También era tan tonta como para dejar la puerta abierta.- Y entre, espero que no te halla molestado. Y por cierto, la puerta ya está cerrada.

- No me molesta, menos mal que entraste vos y no otra persona.- Aunque creo que hubiera sido más fácil para mi felicidad que entre Charlie o directamente nadie.- Creo que si no se tienen confianza no hay relación Edward, si ella no te cree es asunto de ella. Vos dijiste la verdad. Intenta volver a hablar con ella, tienen que estar juntos, si se quieren tienen que volver.- Como me costaba decir esas palabras, como me molestaba mentirle a Eddi.

- Sí, voy a tratar de ver como hago. Victoria es bastante complicada, pero creo que hay solución. Gracias mejor amiga, sos lo mejor.- _Mejor amiga_, empezaba a odiar esa palabra.- Ahora, yo no me olvido de nada, así que contame porque seguís llorando.

- No estoy llorando.

- Basta Bella, prometiste que me ibas a contar.- Al menos no prometí contar la _verdad_.

- No me pasa nada.- ¿Por qué no tenía la simple facilidad para mentir?

- Me voy a enojar, me decís lo que te pasa.- Me miraba a los ojos fijamente, con esa mirada penetrante que me intimidaba tanto.

- Vuelvo a repetir, nada Edward Cullen, y quiero que recuerdes que sos mi mejor amigo y no mi papá.- Me dolió tanto pronunciar esas palabras, tratarlo de tan mala manera, pero debo hacerlo, me tengo que alejar de Eddi y aún más, alejarme hasta que me olvide de él.

- ¿No vas a decirme?.- _Contener lágrimas, contener lágrimas._- Isabella respondé.

- No tengo ánimos para nada, no quiero nada, solo que te alejes de mi, salí de mi vida.- _Contener lágrimas, contener lágrimas_.

- No te creo, no creo que quieras que me aleje de tu vida.- ¡Porque me haces todo esto!.- Soy tu mejor amigo, no me puedo ir de tu vida.- Si vos no te vas me voy a ir yo. En ese momento se me ocurrió algo, una idea llego a mi mente; alejarme yo, irme, desaparecer, salir de la vida de Edward, darle un final a esta historia, una historia que empezó cuando conocí a _mi amigo_, una historia con un final triste, pero al menos con un final.- No me voy a ir de tu vida.

- Perfecto Edward, no te vallas de mi vida, pero si de mi casa.- Sentía por dentro unas extremas ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca.

- La verdad no te entiendo, ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?- Parecía dolido, estaba dolido y, también confundido.

- Es tu problema, si no entendes es asunto tuyo, y ahora quiero que te vallas.- Estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para no llorar, pero sobre todo para que mi boca no se abra y diga la verdad, la verdad de que lo amo.

- Las cosas no van a quedar así Bella, esto me duele, porque te quiero y no me gusta que te quieras alejar de mi.- _Respirar, inhalar y exhalar. Inhalar y exhalar_.- Voy a volver a hablar con vos, porque nadie nos va a separar.- Hay lo amo tanto.- Voy a hablar con vos y me vas a escuchar y contestar. Ahora te dejo porque parece que no queres ver a nadie y menos a mi, pero vamos a hablar Bella, te lo vuelvo a repetir VAMOS A HABLAR. Y me vas a escuchar.- Intentó subir la voz, pero nunca podía conmigo y hoy no fue la exepción.

- Ok, si queres hablamos, pero hoy no.- _Por favor voz no te me quiebres, por favor ojos no lloren._

- Chau Isabella. Mañana hablamos.- Nunca vi tan disgustado y triste a mi amigo.- Y a pesar de todo sos mi mejor amiga y te quiero.- Cuanta paciencia que tiene, cuanto me entiende o trata de entenderme.

- Chau amigo, yo también te quiero. Pero hoy no quiero hablar.- Beso mi mejilla y me terminó de sacar lo mojado de mi cara. Me abrazo bien fuerte, yo intenté levantarme de la cama pero el me hizo un gesto para que me quedara donde estaba.- Perdón por todo.- Últimas palabras que le dije, lo último que escuchó de mi boca.

Se fue, Edward se fue, lastimado, dolido, pero no enojado y todo por mis palabras, mis horribles palabras. Malditos sentimientos, maldito... era mejor dejar los pensamientos ahí y no seguir autotorturándome.

Ya era de noche, mi papá había vuelto de un largo día de pesca con Billy Black; yo me dirijí a la cocina, (ya no teníalágrimas en mis ojos, me había vuelto a bañar y tenía puesto mi pijama, porque estaba segura de que después de cenar me iba a ir a dormir) saque de la heladera queso, unos cuantos huevos, cebolla que ya estaba picada (un beneficio ya que no quería volver a llorar) y me puse a preparar un omelet de queso gratinado.

- La comida está muy rica. Gracias Bella, ya empezaba a extrañar tus manos en la cocina.- Me dijo Charlie cuando estábamos cenando el rápido omelet.

- Gracias papá.- Le regalé una sonrisa.- Emm... te quiero decir algo.- Hablaba con bastante inseguridad y creo que Charlie pudo notar eso.

- ¿Qué te pasó? James, que te hizo ese maldito. Lo voy a meter preso. ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Bella que pasa!- Mi padre estaba alterado.

- Tranquilo papá, estoy perfecta y nadie me hizo nada.- Él empezó a sonrojarse.- Es solo que quiero irme de Forks unos cuantos días. Y necesito saber si estás de acuerdo con eso.

**Edward POV**

Empecé a conducir demasiado apurado y acelerado, Bella me había lastimado, pero no por mí, sino que por ella, porque no me gusta que mi amiga se encuentre mal y triste. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas por hacer, y la más importante era por supuesto _¿Por qué no me quiere ver y por qué ya no me trata como su mejor amigo? _Esas eran las cosas que más me sorprendían, con Bella nunca habíamos peleado, solamente cosas en broma pero de verdad siempre nos habíamos llevado de maravillas, nos contábamos todo y no había secretos entre nosotro. Pero ahora es todo tan distinto, no se el porque de sus lágrimas, no se el por qué de su rechazo haca mí, no se nada y eso más que molestarme me dolía. Bella, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de la vida quiere tenerme lejos suyo... ¿Hay alguna explicación lógica para esto?

Seguí pensando y pensando, tratando de encontrarle alguna solución a todo este asunto, que se estaba yendo de las manos. No me di cuenta y ya había llegado a mi casa, bajé rápido de mi auto y entre a mi cálida casita, quería subir a mi cuarto pero no pude, mis hermanos y amigos me esperaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del living.

- Hola Edward.- Saludó Ros amablemente.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Jasper.

- Muy bien. ¿Y ustedes?

- Yo bien, pero vos informale a tu cara que estás _muy bien,_- Pronunció con fuerza las últimas palabras.- parece que no hubieras dormido por días.- Se notaba que era mi hermana, porque no puedo ocultar nada.

- Pero estoy bien.- Aclaré tratando de sonar lo mas creíble posible.

- No parece.- Ahora fue Emmett el que habló.

- Discutí con Victoria.- Respondí al final.- Y fui a pedirle ayuda a Bella, pero me sacó de su casa.- Rosalie y Alice se miraron, yo no entendí porque, pero supe que algo me ocultaban.

- ¿Bella no te ayudo?- Preguntó demasiado sorprendido Jasper.

- No, estaba muy mal, llorando desconsoladamente como si se le hubiera terminado su vida. Odio verla así.- _Vamos Edward se fuerte, no llores._ Aunque pude darme cuenta de que algunas gruesas gotas salieron de mis ojos. Traté de disimularlo.

- Voy a buscarla, no se como no la trajiste acá Edward.- Emmett estaba furioso.

- No quiere, no quiere ver a nadie.- Respondí rápido.- O pensas que me gusta dejarla sola en el estado que está.

- Si mi amor, hoy con Alice estuvimos con Bella, ella no está bien, y necesita estar sola.- Ros empezó a llorar, Emmett la abrazó muy fuerte, y le beso su cabello.

- No me importa, es como mi hermana, no puedo creer que este así. Algo grave le pasa.

- Emmett tranquilizate, si vos estás así imaginate Eddi, ella es su mejor amiga, si el dice que Bella quiere estar sola alguna razón le debe haber dado. No tenemos que presionarla.- Alice se me acercó y me dio un lindo abrazo. Yo se lo respondí con mucho agradecimiento.

- Es que no puedo ver a Bella mal, no puedo saber que ella esta sufriendo. Seguro que todo esto es por James, voy a matar a ese idiota.- Emmett estaba totalmente enojado, no quería estar más en casa, quería decididamente buscar a Bella.

- No hermano, esta vez estoy seguro que no es por James. Esta vez es por mi. Y no se porque, no le hice nada.- Respondí tristemente, porque no tenía ninguna respuesta para los problemas de _mi_ Bella.

- Si no le hiciste nada.- Me dijo Jasper.- ¿Verdad que nada le hiciste?

- No, Edward no hizo nada a Bella.- Respondió Rosalie.- Ella está pasando por algo complicado, estoy segura de eso.- Algo en mi cabeza me decía que mi hermana y Ros sabían algo de todo esto.

- Espero que se recupere pronto, no soporto verla así, me está haciendo mal a mí.- Iba a empezar a caminar hacia mi cuarto, cuando se empezó a escuchar mi celular, lo saque del bolsillo.- Es Victoria, ¿Qué hago?

- Atende.- Me dijeron todos.

- Hola.- Respondí hacia el teléfono.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón.- Me dijo mi _novia_.- Averigüe la verdad de todo, tenías razón, no me mentiste.

- Ah eso, ¿Así que averiguaste?- Le dije en un tono indiferente, pero tirando a el enojo.

- Sí, si mi amor averigüe todo, y te creo.

- Que bueno, pero lamentablemente una relación para mi se tiene que basar primero y principal en la confianza y si vos no confías en mi no hay relación Victoria. Lo nuestro no puede seguir así.- Le contesté lo más tranquilo posible.

- No me podés decir esto. Yo confío en vos. Te creo, te llame para decirte que te creo.- Me respondió desesperada ella.

- Después de las mil pruebas que buscaste, después de todo eso me crees, pero no cuando yo te lo dije. Se acabó, lo nuestro hoy terminó.- Necesitaba a mi Bella, solo a mi Bella.

- No Edward, lo nuestro no termino nada, yo digo cuando terminan las cosas. Vos sos mi novio.

- Victoria no hagas las cosas más díficiles. No me tenes confianza, pensas todo el día cosas horribles de mis amigos. Te haces mil ideas en la cabeza de que estoy saliendo con Bella. Porque se perfectamente que pensas eso, se que tu preocupación más grande es Bella.- Me estaba conteniendo para no gritarle. Ahora si que me había enojado.

- No, no le tengo celos a Bella, solo me preocupo por vos, quiero que estés bien, quiero que estemos todo el día juntos.- Sonaba desesperada y acelerada.

- No Victoria, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Lo nuestro se terminó. No quiero verte. Y te hubieras acordado antés que querías estar todo el día conmigo.- Quería cortarle. Chau Victoria.- Le corté. Miré a mis amigos, tenían la boca abierta todos, y me miraban fijamente.

- Apaga el celular, ella te va a volver a llamar.

- No hace falta Alice, si llama no la atiendo. No quiero saber nada con _esa_ chica.

- Creí que habías ido de Bella para pedirle concejos con Victoria.- Me dijo Emmett, en un tono frío.

- Sí, pero ella me dijo que investigo la verdad y Bella me dijo que una relación no puede basarse en la desconfianza, y creo que tiene toda la razón. Ahora si no les importa me voy a dormir.

- Hasta mañana.- Me dijo Ros

- Chau Edward.- Me saludó Jasper.

- Buenas noches amigos.- Respondí.

Me fui a dormir, mañana iba a hablar con Bella, le voy a contar todo lo de Victoria de hoy, ella me va a decir de todos sus problemas y todo será como antés o eso quería creer. Bella no se va a ir de mi vida, no lo voy a permitir. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. Ahí fue cuando sentí que me quede completamente dormido.

------------------------------------------

**¡NO ME MATEN! No voy a decir nada, nada que tenga que ver con lo que sigue de esta historia, de Eddi and Victoria no se lo que pasa... se los dejo para que piensen teorías ustedes... a donde está Bella, no me acuerdo !!! jajaja no se... capaz que viaja... capaz que no !! jajajaj... Soportaran Ros y Alice, no decir la verdad?... tampoco me acuerdoo**

**Tuve un ataque de pérdida de memoria así que van a tener que esperar el próximo capi para saber que pasa. Si, si soy mala ¿Y qué? jajajaj _Amor y paz_**

**Para todas las que dijeron que Edward fue el que entro en la habitación, felicitaciones y está noche muchos vampiritos las van a besar mientras duermen... así que sueñen con cosas lindas que cuando estén durmiendo estarán acompañas por bellos angelitos que las observan !**

**Explicación del título del capitulo: No es un adiós es un hasta pronto, tiene doble sentido, me gusta mucho jugar con los títulos de mis capitulos, me gusta que se usen para que los que leen piensen, por eso no voy a decir mucho, simplemente quiero que lo recuerden porque este título les va a servir para más adelante... tenganlo presente... no todo es lo que parece. No se guíen por lo más obvio de la historia, busquen, que van a encontrar....**

**Ahora si las puedo dejar tranquilas y ansiosas (espero que se vuelvan locas jajajaja) **

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Recomiendo leer: Un amor imposible (por Azuela Cullen), está por terminar y la alegraríamos mucho si tiene nuevas lectoras a esta alturaa !!**

**Un amor para la eternidad (por Beckyabc2), alimento fresco, hace poco que está publicada, una historia en donde se viven muchas emociones, leaan y hagan feliz a Rebequitaa !!**

**Anto Story**


	13. Nunca imaginado

**Chicas queridas: Recién había escrito todo! Y el maldito Explorer se me tildo así que vamos todo otra vez! Quiero contarles rápido algo referido a este capitulo, (parezco o soy una pesada con este tema pero me gusta aclarar las cosas para que se entienda todo) es bastante corto, y tarde en publicar porque es un capi que no termina acá, sino que tiene una pequeña continuación con el que viene, y me demore primero porque no tengo demasiado tiempo y segundo porque tuve que empezar a escribir lo que sigue para ver como quedaba, antés de publicar este. Así que la buena noticia es que el siguiente capi se actualizara más rápido debido a que una parte ya esta escrita.**

**Ahora vamos a las dedicatorias: Voy a hacerlo muy rápido, primero de todo GRACIAS a cada una de las personas que pasan a leerla, que se toman un tiempo con mi creación porque la verdad se valora demasiado. Y agradezco muchísimo a las que me siguen siempre y que en cada capitulo me dejan su lindo apoyo y comentario. _Becky _hermosa, mi sol, creo que te pasas la mitad del tiempo que tiene un día dejandome reviews a mi jaja ! Mi mosquetera, mi hermosa amiga, gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas ! _Azuelita_, vos sos tan pero tan maravillosa, hablo de cosas que jamás hable con nadie, nos tenemos confianza, sos mi hermana, tenemos tantas coincidencias que nos asustamos jajaja, pero lo más importante vamos a ser porristas las dos ! Academia de porristas dormilonas, yo todavía de eso no me olvido ! Y obvio las tres somos las pequeñas mosqueteras viajeras. Andrecullen18, yo todavía no se de donde saque lo del viaje... creo que me estoy vilviendo loca ! jajajaj, Gracias por seguirme ! Un beso a Sweet Doll, también muchas gracias por seguirme, de verdad muchísimas gracias. Carmen Cullen 116 mil gracias también! Cindy perdón por hacerte llorar!!! Noee, gracias por todo el cariño que me brindas, vas a tener muchos éxitos con tus fics, sos una gran escritora. Y basta de hablar porque sino me matan !**

**Recuerden en mi historia los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, yo paso unos momentos lindos intercambiando e inventando historias con ellos, y también recuerden que en mi historia son todos humanitos.**

**Capitulo 12:**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté muy temprano, pude ver desde la ventana de mi habitación como caía el agua poco a poco. Llovía, como siempre, pequeñas y lentas gotas caían del cielo hasta el suelo en los que se formaban pequeños charcos de agua. Me bañe, tome mi desayuno, unas galletas de chocolate y leche bien fría. Y sólo en mi auto me fui a la escuela. Estacione mi _Volvo _y entre al colegio. Logré no mojarme.

Lunes, primera hora, clase de literatura. Ningún compañero interesante. Me quede mirando el techo toda la hora, había leído gracias a Bella, _Hamlet _unas tres veces, así que no me intereso prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora.

Termino la clase, y ahora se venía lo peor y más difícil hablar con mi mejor amiga. Entre al salón de biología me senté en mi lugar, el de mi compañera estaba vacío. Atrás mío se úbico Jacob, el chico nuevo. Espere y espere, pero nada. Bella no llegaba. Me hice muchas preguntas y no conocía las respuestas. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se quedó dormida? ¿No quiere verme? ¿Estará por entrar? Pero nada. Bella no llegaba y la clase había comenzado. Capaz se escapó con Alice, pero como no me dijeron nada. ¿Qué pasaba acá? Algo no me cerraba y yo quería respuestas. Quería a _mi_ Bella.

- ¿Cullen, qué opinas al respecto?- El profesor preguntando, y yo ni enterado de lo que hablaban. No podía responder.

- No lo se.- Era la primera vez que no respondía a un profesor.

- Para la próxima clase quiero las treinta preguntas del apunte completas Cullen. Sin exepción.- Encima tarea, más y más tarea.- Ahora sal de mi clase, todos salgan ya termino la hora.

Junte todas mis cosas, los apuntes que ni había leído, las carpetas. Y las guarde en mi mochila. Salí del salón lo más rápido que pude y empecé a buscar a mis amigos.

- Ros, ¿Cómo estás?.- Me la encontré en el pasillo de la mano de mi hermano.

- Edward muy bien.

- ¿La viste a Bella?- Pregunté muy apresurado.

- No, no la encontré en toda la mañana, tampoco Alice. Las dos la buscamos pero ella no está. Seguro que se quedó durmiendo.- Me respondió muy tranquila.

- Gracias Ros, me voy a ir a buscarla a Bella. Chau hermano.- No deje que respondieran, salí rápido al estacionamiento en busca de mi auto.

Llovía más fuerte y también mayor cantidad. Conducí muy rápido hasta la casa de Bella, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía el motivo de su ausencia, no se si está enferma, triste, si se quedó dormida, no se nada de mi Bella. Y parecía estúpido por salir del colegio en busca de alguien que falto a clases, pero Bella estaba rara anoche y ya no se que pensar, así que me pareció bueno ir en busca de ella aunque sea una idea absurda.

Al fin llegue, estacione frente a su casa, me baje a una velocidad inhumana del coche, llegue a la puerta y toque timbre. Esperé pero nadie contestó. Volví a tocar timbre, nadie respondió. _Capaz que está durmiendo. Andate de acá Edward._ No, no me voy a ir.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo de mis pantalones, y marque el teléfono de Bella.

- Este celular se encuentra...- Apagado ¡Bella donde estás!

Toque timbre por última vez, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Por suerte una pequeña idea llego a mi cabeza, preguntarle al jefe Swan, Charlie tiene que saber donde se metió su hija.

Me subi al auto otra vez, empecé a manejar, pero de pronto mi celular empezo a vibrar en mi bolsillo; frene el auto y atendí.

- Bella, ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Soy Victoria.- Me dijo con la voz mas sexy que le podía haber salido.

- Ah, ¿Qué pasa?- Ignoré por completo, la voz que había utilizado y le respondí muy frío.

- Quiero verte amor, necesito verte.- Esta vez parecía suplicar.

- Victoria ayer hablamos y te dije todo lo que pienso, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

- Edward tan poco me queres, uno en la vida puede cometer errores y te estoy pidiendo perdón. Hace dos años que estamos juntos, no me podés dejar.

- Yo ya te aclare todo, y la verdad fue mucho tiempo el que estuvimos juntos, pero vos no confías en mi, le tenés celos a mis amigos y encima te enojas por algo que yo no provoque. Esto no puede seguir así, no quiero que sigamos Victoria.

- Amor no me podés decir todo eso. Tomate un tiempo, pensalo, pero no me dejes para siempre. Estemos juntos y también con otras personas. No me importa si estás con _otras_.- Le dio suma importancia a la última palabra.- No me importa Edward, solo no me dejes a mi. Quedate con quien quieras pero no me dejes.

- Vos te volviste loca, no te conozco, cambiaste Victoria, como me vas a decir que no te deje pero que este con otras.- No me dejo terminar mi frase.

- ¡Lo sabía! Hay mi amor, ves solo queres estar conmigo.

- No, Victoria escuchame bien. No quiero estar con vos de ninguna manera. Y no voy a estar con vos y al mismo tiempo con alguien más, pero no porque no quiera estar con más de una mujer. Sino porque quiero estar sólo, sólo ni con vos ni con nadie. Entendiste Victoria, lo nuestro se terminó. No vuelvas a llamarme.- Fue muy cruel, no pude medir mis palabras, pero no quiero volver a verla, me canse de sus caprichos, al final es más grande que yo, pero es peor que una nena de ocho años encaprichada con un juguete que no quiere regalar. Ella no confía en mi, y las cosas así para mi no existen. Definitivamente lo nuestro estaba terminado. No había vuelta hacia atrás.

- ¡Edward no! No me hagas esto.- Volvió a suplicar.

- No te hago nada Victoria, no seas caprichosa y actúa de forma adulta solo una vez. Chau, espero que estés bien.

- ¡No Edward! ¡NO!- Gritó.

- Basta Victoria, chau.- Colgué, y seguí conduciendo. Lo único que me importa es Bella. Tenía que llegar a la estación de policía cuanto antés.

.

- Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Charlie Swan?- Pregunté lo más educado que pude.

- Buenos días, ¿Quién lo busca?- Me respondió muy amable, el hombre, de cabello canoso y ojos color café, que superaba los cincuenta años.

- Edward Cullen.

- Un minuto por favor.- El señor empezó a hablar por teléfono.- Pasa por el pasillo izquierdo, es la oficina que dice _Jefe Swan_.

- Muchas gracias.- Empecé a caminar por donde el hombre me había indicado. Al llegar a la puerta, que estaba cerrada, le di tres golpecitos muy suaves con mis nudillos.

- Edward, ¿Cómo estás muchacho?- Me dijó el papá de mi amiga cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina.

- Muy bien.- No mentí, pero tampoco fue la verdad, lo que en realidad me pasaba es que estaba bastante dolido.

- Me alegro mucho. ¿Qué hacés por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?- Me preguntó confundido.

- Debería estar, pero me fui antés. Es que necesitaba hablar con usted.- Me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Conmigo? Bueno, dime muchacho, ¿De qué querés hablar?- Preguntó él.

- Es que se trata de su hija, no vi a Bella en el colegio, fui a su casa y no está, y estoy preocupado. Ella es muy responsable y no le gusta faltar a clases.- Supuse que en ese momento mis ojos estaban tristes.

- ¡Ah, es eso! Creí que había pasado algo grave en tu familia.- Empezó a reír, pero yo no entendí nada.- Aunque no entiendo porque Bella no les dijo nada a sus amigos, y a vos con lo que te quiere como no te hablo antés de irse.- Definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que Charlie me decía.

- ¿Qué me tiene que decir Bella? ¿Dónde está ella?- Yo empezaba a ponerme nervioso. _¡Que paso con mi Bella!_

- Ahora es tarde para que te lo diga, ella se fue, está mañana muy temprano.- Me estaba desesperando.- La lleve al aeropuerto antés de venir a trabajar.

- ¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Dónde se fue?- Estaba sorprendido, porque Bella no me había hablado.

- Volvió con su madre, se fue a Phoenix con Renée.- Me contestó Charlie, yo aún estaba sin poder decir algo coherente.

- Ah, que bien. ¿Vuelve en estos días?- Pregunté interesado para ver que día de la semana tenía que buscar a Bella, porque pensaba buscarla.

- No Edward, me extraña que no te halla dicho nada. Es que ella se queda más o menos tres o cuatro semanas en Phoenix.

- ¿Cómo que tres o cuatro semanas? ¿Y el colegio? ¿Y nosotros? ¿Cómo que tanto tiempo y no se despidió de mi?- Un vacío me apareció en mi cuerpo, quería gritar, quería a mi Bella.

- Ya hable hoy a la mañana por telefóno con los directivos del colegio y no pasa nada, pero Edward quedate tranquilo a mi me extraña más que a vos el hecho de que Bella no se halla despedido de ustedes.- Me dijo Charlie también muy extrañado.

- Charlie muchas gracias, pero me voy a tener que ir.- Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía, salir y ver que pasaba con mi vida sin mi Bella.

- Chau muchacho, volvé cuando quieras.- Me saludo con un apretón de manos y yo me retiré de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Bella un mes sin mi Bella, un largo mes en donde ella no este, un largo tiempo en donde no escucharé su su risa, su voz sus palabras, pero tampoco sus lágrimas. Me estaba quemando por dentro, no me pude despedir de ella, las cosas entre nosotros la noche anterior no habián quedado bien, ella estaba muy mal sentimentalmente y yo no iba a estar para ayudarla, pero tampoco para escucharla.

Si Alice y Rosalie se enteran de que se fue sin decir nada a nadie se mueren, algo tenía que hacer, traer a Bella a Forks otra vez acá, pero, ¿Por qué soy tan egoísta? Ella esta con su madre, esta allá porque hace mucho que no la ve, y yo la quería traer, tan solo para que siga discutiendo conmigo ¿Por qué sentía esa quemazón dentro de mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué quería que vuelva? ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto de su presencia?

- Quiero a Bella, la amo.- Grité dentro de mi auto, mientras manejaba hacia mi casa. ¿Yo grité eso, yo dije que la amaba? Esto era imposible.- Te amo Bella, te amo, volvé, te pido por favor, volvé.- Mi voz terminó de quebrarse, una lágrima recorrió mi rostro, un profunda necesidad de que este Bella a mi lado no me dejaba tranquilo.- ¡TE AMO ISABELLA, VOLVÉ POR MI! Te amo, como no me di cuenta antés.- Parecía un loco, gritando solo adentro de mi auto. ¿Cómo estuve con Victoria todo este tiempo sabiendo que mi amor sos vos, sintiendo que no sos mi mejor amiga sino que sos mi vida? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me odias?- ¡Te amo Isabella respondé!- Nadie iba a contestarme, estaba solo, completamente solo, y a la única persona que quería y necesitaba era a mi Bella.

Llegué a mi dulce hogar, era hora del almuerzo, mi casa estaba vacía. Yo no quería hacer nada, me tiré en el sillón, y prendí la televición, sabiendo que en realidad no la estaba viendo, y que en la pantalla solamente se veía el imaginario rostro del amor de mi vida.

Paso en tiempo, lentamente, yo seguía acostado en el sillón sin reaccionar, no encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente para lo que sentía, mi conciencia me torturaba con que vuelva con Victoria, pero mi corazón quería que este con Bella. ¿Pero qué quiero yo? A Bella, la quiero a ella, pero no se si ella me quiere a mi.

En ese momento había una cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro, iba a pelear por Bella me cueste lo que me cueste. _Era_ mi mejor amiga, pero ahora es mi amor, y no la puedo querer como amiga, y ya no siento lo de antés, y no vale la pena seguir forzando una amistad donde lo único que deseo es abrazarla y besarla, donde todo en mi vida tiene su aroma, donde lo único que veo es su rostro iluminado por esos ojos hermosos que tiene. Bella va a ser mía, y no voy a perderla, jamás voy a dejar que se escape de mi vida.

Recordé el beso, un beso que me dio inconsciente, un beso que a ella le dije que era insignificante, pero fue el más hermoso que me dieron en toda mi vida. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, su aliento en mi cara, su desesperación para levantarme, yo sin poder decir palabra, y todo por las cosas que sentía cuando ella apoyaba sus labios con los mios, porque no me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella antés de que se fuera. ¡Porque!

Pero sería un mes, tan solo un mes, el más largo de mi vida, pero pasaría, y ella volvería y le voy a decir la verdad, le voy a decir toda la verdad, que la amo con locura, y que quiero pasar toda mi vida al lado suyo. Y con todo el amor que le tengo y con lo egoísta que soy, espero que ella vuelva pronto, porque la voy a extrañar, y voy a pasar el mes más complicado de todos. Pero al menos se a quien amo en verdad, y nada me importa más que eso.

------------------------------------

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, se que no fue de los más largos, pero ya explique el motivo y creo que no había más nada que escribir al respecto. Ahora si todas amemos a Edward jaja, es un dulce!**

**Quiero y deseo que me dejen comentario sobre dos temas jajaj, el primero es que piensan que va a pasar con toda la situación que están viviendo los personajes,(yo ya lo se jajajaj) y la segunda es que quiero opiniones sobre los nombres de los capitulos, que les parecen, si les gustan o no, con todos en general, así que si pueden dejarme eso dicho se los agradezco de verdad.**

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Recomiendo leer: Un amor imposible (por Azuela Cullen), está por terminar y la alegraríamos mucho si tiene nuevas lectoras a esta alturaa !!**

**Un amor para la eternidad (por Beckyabc2), alimento fresco, hace poco que está publicada, una historia en donde se viven muchas emociones, leaan y hagan feliz a Rebequitaa !!**

**Anto Story**


	14. Todo cambio

**Queridas lectoras: Primero que nada quiero que nos tomemos unos minutos para pensar, recordemos a una maravillosa persona y escritora, que nos mira desde otro lugar, quiero dedicarle mi capitulo a Daddy's Little Cannibal (Stephanie), no tuve oportunidad de hablar personalmente con ella, pero todas las conocemos por su exitosa y talentosa forma de escribir e impactarnos con todas sus historias. Estoy segura que ella esta bien, recordemosla como la persona que nos hizo disfrutar de buenos momentos con su extraordinaria forma de escribir, recordemosla como una buena persona, y tengamosla en nuestros corazones porque se lo merece. Que descanse en paz y cuide de toda su familia, se que son momentos díficiles, pero ella esta en un mejor lugar.**

**Después de estos minutos que me tome para recordarla, quiero contarles de mi capítulo... Tuve una semana díficil, lamento mucho no poder cumplir con lo que había dicho de publicar rápido. Pero como les digo tarde pero seguro.**

**Tengo nominaciones en los Spanish Twilight Adwards, así que me encantaría que pasen, el link esta en mi Profile. ****Estoy nominada como mejor one-shot, y mejor AH, All human. Muchas gracias !**

**Quiero agradecer profundamente a Azuela Cullen (mañana cumplis años así que este capi es tuyo, te lo mereces a esto y muchísimo más) y a Beckyabc2, son hermosas las dos, gracias por sacarme sonrisas siempre, gracias por ser mis Mosqueteras, recuerden... Musketeers always together ! Muchísimas gracias a cada una de mis lectoras de verdad, hago un saludo general pero cada una sabe lo importante que son, gracias por seguirme y por acompañarme siempre, de verdad muchas gracias!**

******Recuerden en mi historia los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, yo paso unos momentos lindos intercambiando e inventando historias con ellos, y también recuerden que en mi historia son todos humanitos.**

**Y que continuamos en este capitulo con Edward POV**

**Capitulo 13:**

- ¿Cómo que Bella se fue y no se despidió de mi?

- Sí, Alice es así. Hoy me fui del colegio y le pregunté a Charlie y me contestó lo que te acabo de decir. Bella regresa en un mes.- Mis amigos me miraban fijo, al igual que mis hermanos.

- Es tu culpa, Bella se fue porque vos la espantaste.- Me contestó furioso Emmett.

- Basta Emmett, ella no se fue por la culpa de nadie, solamente quiso ver a su mamá.

- Gracias Ros.- Le dedique una cálida mirada.

- ¡Tenemos que buscar a Bella!- Comentó Alice, dibujando una bella sonrisa en su rostro

- No, ella se fue a ver a su mamá, y nosotros tenemos que respetarla, seríamos muy egoístas, ella tiene su familia, no podemos traerla.- Contesté defendiendo mis pensamientos al dejar a Bella sola un tiempo.

- Bueno, al menos llamemosla por teléfono, que se halla ido no quiere decir que estemos incomunicados con ella.- Alice seguía sugiriendo ideas.

- No podemos, el celular de Bella está apagado, no creo que lo use en este mes, algo me dice que Bella se fue y no quiere que la estemos molestando. Ella está con su mamá, dejemosla tranquila.- En el fondo moría de ganas por llamarla y escuchar esa cálida voz que me hacía estremecer.

- Edward, hoy a la noche salimos a cenar ¿Te gustaría venir?

- Gracias Ros, pero no, no voy a ir. No tengo más novia así que ya basta de salida de parejas.- Ellos hacían todo para que yo saliera, pero este no era el mejor momento.

- ¿Todavía no solucionaron las cosas con Victoria?- Mi hermana preguntó muy interesada en el asunto.

- No, ella y yo terminamos.- Los miré a los cuatro, tenían la boca abierta.- Para siempre.- Agregué.

- Edward sabés que si necesitas hablar de algo, estamos para ayudarte.

- Gracias Jasper, pero no, no se el motivo pero estoy bien.- Sabía que el motivo por el cual Victoria no era mi preocupación era Bella, pero sería mi secreto y nadie debía saberlo. No hasta que sea el momento indicado.- Disculpen pero voy a tocar el piano un rato.

- Más tarde hablamos.- Rosalie tenía un encanto tan propio, siempre tan adorable, mi hermano tenía tanta suerte.

Caminé lentamente hasta encontrarme con _mi _lugar, ese espacio que me hace sentir tan bien, ese elemento que me hace llenar hasta cuando estoy en mi peor momento. Mi piano, mi propia fuerza, la manera en recordar a Bella, mi hermosa muchacha con ojos de papel, la persona que hechizo mi alma y me devolvió la vida y el sentido de vivirla.

Empecé a tocar una extraña melodía, la estaba inventando, pero se escuchaba tan bien, seguro que a Bella le gustaría mucho, ella siempre me decía que yo era el mejor pianista, o eso me hacía creer. Pero de todas formas, me hacía sentir bien tener un apoyo tan incondicional en mi vida.

Seguía tocando _esa_canción, me ponía los pelos de punta, me causaba escalofríos, pero me gustaba. De repente imágenes me invadieron mi mente, palabras, palabras y más palabras. Carlisle, sus palabras la noche del _beso_, volví a procesar lo que me dijo, tenía tanta razón. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antés? El sabía que yo estaba enamorado de Isabella, pero yo estaba ciego, era un esclavo de mis pensamientos y no dejaba los sentimientos arder, la ame desde esa noche, la ame desde antés, la amo ahora y en cada momento, la amaré para siempre y por siempre, porque mi vida no tiene sentido si ella no existe, y eso no tiene solución, solo esperanzas.

"_Un golpe se hubiera curado de otra manera, pero veo que funcionó porque por lo visto estás bien y te despertaste después de que Bella te besó."_- Las palabras de mi padre me retumbaban en la cabeza, ya no estaba concentrado, tuve que dejar de tocar. ¡Como fui tan estúpido! ¡Sí no la hubiera dejado ir!..._te despertaste después de que Bella te besó! _¡Porque!

Necesitaba gritar, correr, golpearme, necesitaba principalmente a mi reina. Carlisle lo sabía y yo no me había dado cuanta hasta que ella se fue. Parecía que lo que tantas personas dicen de _uno no se da cuenta lo que valen las cosas hasta que las pierde _también había funcionado conmigo ¡No! Yo no voy a perderla, no voy a perderla. Ella es mía, y no la perdí.

La necesito tanto, es tan importante en mi vida, es mi sol, mi estrella, es mi alma entera. Bella es mi ángel caído del cielo, que llego para ser amada, para que su corazón me perteneciera, porque jamás voy a dejar que la lastimen, y la promesa de cuidarla la voy a cumplir, ella va a estar bien, no voy a dejar que nada le pase. Nada ni nadie me importaba en ese momento, solo ella, solo esa gota diferente derramada en una noche de tormenta, solo esa luz que se pueden ver nada más que en sus ojos color café, esa voz transparente, dulce y pacífica. El diamante más valioso del mundo, que solo se encuentra una vez en la vida, y nunca se pierde. Ella es mi diamante y no va a dejar de brillar, porque no lo voy a permitir, porque yo, Edward Cullen, me comprometo a hacerla feliz.

.

Pasaron días, noches, hermosos crepúsculos a los que no les prestaba atención porque no verlos con Bella hacía que no me parecieran importantes. Fueron días díficiles, Victoria y sus mil llamadas diarias que yo no atendí, mil mensajes de texto que borre sin leer, no necesitaba a Victoria y no iba a volver con ella, era mi pasado, mi presente es Bella y nada me interesa más que mi presente.

El colegio, días aburridos, inútiles, estudiar, hacer el trabajo que me habían dado como castigo, ver a mis compañeros más felices que nunca, y yo destruido, a mis hermanos con ganas de volver a ver a Bella, a Jasper y Rosalie diciendo cuanto deseaban que vuelva, y yo, callado sin decir nada, sin pronunciar nada acerca de mi amor, por miedo, por temor a que me digan algo, no soy una persona que le importe lo que le digan los demás, pero si se trataba de Bella era todo tan diferente. Intente llamarla a su celular en uno de los recreos, pero como suponía, el móvil estaba apagado, no se conecto al chat ni un solo día, así que no perdí mi tiempo enviandole un correo, a parte que iba a decirle _"Hola Bella, soy Edward tu mejor amigo que se enamoró de vos" _Bella no volvería nunca a Forks y eso es lo que menos quería para mi vida.

Más días pasaron, la ausencia de Bella me desesperaba, ella es especial, lo más importante que tiene mi vida, recordar su nombre, momentos que vivimos juntos, me cortaba el corazón en pedazos, pero no soportaba no decir su nombre, así que pensaba en ella todo el día y aunque sabía que el agujero de mi cuerpo se hacia cada vez más grande no intentaba olvidarla, al contrario la recordaba cada día un poco más por miedo a que desapareciera. Empecé por extrañarla, pero luego empecé a necesitarla, la quiero conmigo, la quiero en mi vida, la quiero presente, le permito la entrada a mi vida, a mi corazón, se lo iba a rogar si hacía falta, pero ella no regresaba y los días pasaban. Parecía que un mes duraba una eternidad.

- Edward te veo muy mal.- Me dijo Alice mientras yo no probaba bocado a nada de lo que había preparado para almorzar Esme.

- No es nada Alice, de verdad estoy bien.- Respondí sintiéndome un completo mentiroso con mi hermana menor.

- Edward estamos los dos solos, y sabes que podés confiar en mi para lo que sea. Solo decime que te pasa, porque estoy segura que lo que pienso es lo que te pasa.- Uso un tono de misteriosa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pensas?- Pregunté interesado.

- Te gusta Bella.- Me lo dijo tan directamente que si hubiera tenido comida en la boca seguro la escupía.

- Bella es mi mejor amiga.- Conteste cortante, tratando de controlar mis sentimientos.

- Edward, te conozco demasiado, y se que por ella sentís otras cosas aparte de amistad.- Parecía tan contenta con el tema, su cara se iluminó por completo.

- Alice no digas nada, este tiene que ser nuestro secreto. Yo no quiero que Bella decida no verme más. Prometeme que no vas a decir nada de todo esto.- Ella dudo un momento.

- Te lo prometo.- Creí plenamente en sus palabras.

- Gracias.- Ella me sonrió.- Alice una pregunta.

- Lo que quieras hermano.

- ¿Todo bien con Jasper vos?- Se sorprendió ante lo que le dije.

- Sí, por suerte demasiado bien todo. No te das una idea cuanto lo amo.- Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Mi celular empezó a sonar, no quería atender, estaba tranquilo hablando con Alice, pero después de unas cuantas veces que mi aparato sonó, acepte atender el llamado.

- Hola ¿Quién habla?

- Edward, soy Charlie.- _Espero que tenga buenas noticias._

- Charlie ¿Cómo estás?- _Buenas noticias, por favor buenas noticias._

- Muy bien Edward, necesito pedirte un favor.

- Sí, lo que sea. Sólo dime.- Respondí muy respetuoso.

- Mañana regresa Bella.- Al fin, mi amor va a regresar, voy a escuchar su voz, voy a volver a ver esos ojos que expresan todo, voy a sentir su cálido aliento al hablarle, voy a ser tan feliz.- Yo no puedo retirarla del aeropuero porque tengo que viajar por asuntos del trabajo. Edward yo se todo lo que ella te quiere, son muy amigos ustedes, ¿Te molestaría buscarla?

- No, para nada.- Fui totalmente honesto.- Buscar a Bella será un placer.

- Muchas gracias. Ella llega a las once de la mañana, no quiero que llegué sola a casa porque puede sentir un abandono, pero si tenés que ir al colegio...- Lo interrumpí.

- Yo voy a buscarla. No quiero que llegue y se tome un taxi, yo voy a estar ahí y no va a sentir nungún tipo de abandono.. Charlie usted no se preocupe.

- Muchas gracias, si surge algún problema llamame, ahora disculpame pero necesito seguir trabajando.

- Chau Charlie, mañana cuando llaga Bella, lo llamo.- Esperé su respuesta.

- Chau y gracias.- Cortó y yo solté una enorme sonrisa.

Bella iba a volver mañana, la felicidad volvió a nacer en mi, ella otra vez en Forks. Era muy egoísta, demasiado egoísta, pero la fuerza magnética que tiene mi cuerpo la necesita a mi lado, la quiero acá y cuanto antés, aunque por suerte para que llegue el día de mañana mucho no falta, pero cuando ella no está a mi lado el tiempo no pasa en horas, ni en minutos ni en segundos, pasa en vidas.

- ¡Vuelve Bella!- Mi hermana se levantó de la silla y empezó a saltar por alrededor de toda la mesa.

- ¡Sí! Y yo voy a buscarla al aeropuerto. ¡Alice Bella vuelve!

- Sí, entendí hermano. Dios lo que puede hacer el amor. Al fin nos sacamos al bicho de encima.- Alice no dejaba de saltar.

- Alice, no digas eso, lo que paso con Victoria es asunto mío.

- Y mío, yo era la que la soportaba molestando todo el día.- No me dejaba terminar de hablar.

- No me interrumpas. Alice ya nada importa, ¡Bella vuelve!

- ¡Sí, todos van a estar muy contentos de mañana faltar al colegio!- Ella siguió saltando, pero esta vez era mi oportunidad para interrumpir.

- ¿Qué querés decir con _todos_?- Pregunté haciendome el desentendido, sabía las intenciones de Alice.

- Bueno es que...- No lo iba a permitir.

- No Alice, ni se te ocurra, al aeropuerto voy solo yo. Ustedes no se mueven del colegio.- Contesté y ella me miro con un pequeño puchero.

- Pero...

- Alice, necesito hablar con Bella, dame la oportunidad de estar solo con ella.- Esta vez el que hizo una cara de bueno fui yo.

- Esta bien, solo no la lastimes, ella te quiere mucho.

- Jamás voy a lastimar a una persona tan hermosa como ella.

Al final de todo había historias que podían tener buenos finales, ahora faltaba que la reina de la historia aceptara romper el hechizo y empezará una nueva vida. Pero al menos por algo estaba contento y muy satifecho, Bella regresaría y con que ella este a mi lado nada me importa, mientras sepa que esta bien, yo también voy a estarlo, esa es la verdadera forma de que el amor funcione. Una larga sonrisa se extendió en mi cara. Todavía nada había terminado.

--------------------------------------------

**Espero que les halla gustado, no fue de lo más largo, estoy escasa de tiempo pero hago lo posible para seguir escribiendo (jamás voy a abandonarlas con mi historia sin terminar jajaja)... reviews acerca de lo que pasa en el siguiente capi, los vampiritos siguen entregando besos, la que adivina se lleva al más lindo de todos jajajaj... También si pueden comenten acerca de los nombres que tienen los capítulos, su opinión es importante !**

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Recomiendo leer: Un amor imposible (por Azuela Cullen), está por terminar y la alegraríamos mucho si tiene nuevas lectoras a esta alturaa !!**

**Un amor para la eternidad (por Beckyabc2), alimento fresco, hace poco que está publicada, una historia en donde se viven muchas emociones, leaan y hagan feliz a Rebequitaa !!**

**Anto Story**


	15. Un nuevo amor

**_Queridos lectores, queridas lectoras_: Estoy contenta de haber terminado este capitulo a tiempo, es algo sentimental (bastante), pasan muchas cosas, pero no voy a decir nada más. Solo que espero que les guste mucho!**

**_Agradecimientos:_A todas, pero TODAS las que leen mi historia, muchas gracias por pasar un rato por mi fic, pone muy contenta que se tomen un tiempo para leer lo que yo creo, y más aún por dejarme reviews tan lindos como los que leo (:  
****Quiero darle las gracias profundamente a AzuelaCullen, que me ayudo mucho con estecap jajajaj, hermanita sabes cuanto te quiero, sos mi estrella y siempre vas a estar en mi corazón... dejo un beso enorme a Beckyabc2, mi Rebequita linda... mi estrellita... sos un amooor y lo sabes aunque nos peleemos por los hombres jajajajaja... Un besoo grandee a Noeee que te prometí el capii rápido e hice lo posibleee para que estee a tiempoo... y otro besoo enormee a Luuzzzeeee, que siempre me dejas hermosos reviews.  
Felicitaciones Andrecullen18 ! Sos una recien graduadaaa ! Graciaaas a todaaaas y ahora las dejo leeer !**

**Recuerden en mi historia los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, yo paso unos momentos lindos intercambiando e inventando historias con ellos, y también recuerden que en mi historia son todos humanitos.**

**Recordamos profundamentea Stephanie, que siempre vamos a llevar en nuestros corazones.**

**Capitulo 14:**

Ya se había cumplido un mes desde que Bella no está en Forks, ya había pasado mi tortura de estar lejos de ella por treinta torturadores y dolorosos días, y hoy era mi momento para ser feliz.

No fui al colegio pero igual me desperté temprano, me bañe, me vestí y la las diez de la mañana salí de mi casa en busca de mi amor.

Deje mi auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y fui caminando lentamente por todo el aeropuerto, iba y venía de punta a punta, esperando que anuncien la llegada del vuelo de Phoenix.

Paso el tiempo poco a poco, hasta que vi caminar entre toda la gente amontonada a una muchacha que resaltaba entre las demás, se veía tan perfecta, tan brillante que tuve que contenerme para no abrir mi boca. Tenía sus manos ocupadas por la cantidad de cosas que traía, su cabello tan reluciente como siempre, y una mirada fría y profunda.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, pero el mío si. Seguro que si tenía un espejo enfrente no me reconocía por la enorme sonrisa que mi cara no podía evitar mostrar. Al fin la tuve a mi lado, ella me sonrió, tan dulce como lo hacía siempre. Yo necesité decirle mis sentimientos, pero sabía que este no era el momento apropiado Bella ahora era una _recién llegada._

- ¡Bella, hermosa! ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?- Traté de sonar igual que siempre, que lo soy, nada más que con diferentes sentimientos.

- ¡Edward!- Ella me abrazó como nunca antés, en ese momento sentí satifacción y también un pequeño grado de tristeza ya que sabía que no estaba siendo sincero con mi amiga mientras la abrazaba.- Estoy muy bien, tan contenta.- Me soltó y dio un leve suspiro.- Te extrañe tanto.- Me alegré al escuchar esas palabras.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho, lamento decir esto, pero te prohibo que vuelvas a irte.- Ella se río.- Hablo enserio Bella.

- Bueno papá, no te vuelvo a dejar.

- Así me gusta.- Ambos reímos. Como me gustaba que todo volvía a ser como antés. Aunque no me gustara la idea de arruinar este perfecto momento, tenía que decirle la verdad a Bella, no podía soportar ahogarme en secreto por mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Alice y Rosalie te dijeron algo en especial en estos días?- Preguntó confusa ella.

- No, ¿Hay algo que deban decirme? ¿De que me perdí Bella?

- Nada Eddi, solo preguntaba, es que las extrañe mucho a ellas.- Me pareció que Bella se sintió aliviada después de eso, pero seguro que eran mis alucinaciones.

- Y todos nosotros a vos, nos hacías falta Bell, necesitabamos tu risa.- Más tu voz, tu cuerpo, tus abrazos, hay que mentiroso me siento.- Ahora creo que prefiero que vallamos al auto.- Nosotros dos seguíamos hablando en medio de toda la gente.- Lo tengo estacionado afuera, vamos a buscarlo y vamos a mi casa.- Ella asintió con la cabeza, yo agarré todas las maletas de Bella y ella llevó su pequeño bolso color café.

- Dejame ayudarte Edward.- Insistió.

- No, vos subí al auto con el bolso que yo pongo en el baúl todo lo que queda.

- Esta bien.- Yo me quedé acomodando todo mientras ella se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto.

Ahora llegaba la parte más complicada, decirle la verdad a Bella, hablar con ella, sentir dolor, un inmenso dolor, el que había sentido estos días con su ausencia. Pero era inevitable, la mentira me parece horrible y yo no iba a mentirle a la persona que más quiero en toda la tierra, en toda mi vida, en toda mi existencia.

- Bella, se que no es el mejor momento para que hablemos de esto, pero tengo algo para decirte.- Le dije mientras volvíamos a mi casa. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.- Antés de que te fueras vos estabas mal, me prometiste una charla y nunca la tuvimos, ¿Por qué te fuiste? No quiero que vuelvas a estar mal, solo quiero y necesito saber el porque de todo tu dolor, porque te vuelvo a repetir Bella, lo que vos sentís yo también lo siento.

- Edward, mereces saber todo, pero solo estaba mal porque extrañaba a mi mamá, pero ahora estoy bien porque verla me dio mucha felicidad. Perdón por no haber hablado antés con vos ni por haberte avisado de mi viaje, fue algo que se me ocurrió en el mismo día, no tuve tiempo y no avise a nadie. Te extrañé mucho, pero ya estoy acá.- Hay mi amor, ella estaba mal por su mamá y yo que le había dicho tantas cosas, la había visto llorar y no sabía que hacer, si lo hubiera sabido, ninguna de esas lágrimas hubiera aparecido en su hermoso rostro.

- Bella, sos hermosa lo sabés. Y te quiero demasiado amiga, pero confía en mi y contame siempre todo lo que te pase, porque a mi me importas demasiado.- Tuve que frenar mi auto para poder abrazar a mi "amiga", aunque la amaba demasiado no podía dejar de sentir que parte de nuestra amistad no estaba destruida, me sentí bien al apoyar mi cuerpo con el de ella, cuando nos juntamos sentí mi cuerpo y el de ella temblar, es tan importante que muero si le pasa algo. Bella va a ser siempre mi vida y el amor que siento por ella jamás se va a ir de mi corazón.

- Vos también sos lindo Edward y por eso te quiero tanto mejor amigo.- Me sonrió y tuve que disimular que las palabras de Bella no me dolieron, era lindo que ella me quiera, pero _mejor amigo_, para mi esas palabras ya no entraban en mi vida, me sentí un farsante, como si nuestras vidas fueran un engaño, puedo ser exagerado pero mi vida como amigo de Bella había terminado completamente.- Una pregunta Eddi.- Volvió a hablarme.

- La que quieras.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Solucionaste todo con Victoria?- Su pregunta me sorprendió.

- No, nos separamos para siempre.- Abrió los ojos como nunca antés lo había hecho adelante mío.- Victoria y yo terminamos.

- Pero Eddi, quedamos en que ibas a hablar con ella para solucionar todo.- Seguía demasiado sorprendida.

- No, yo ya no quiero volver a hablar con ella, nuestra relación está terminada y no hay vuelta atrás.- Le contesté.

- ¿Edward vos estás bien?- Parecía preocupada.

- Mejor que nunca.- Era mi momento perfecto para decirle la verdad, pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera y preferí callar.- Bueno Bella, llegamos. Vos entra a casa que yo bajo tus cosas.

- No, yo te ayudo.- Me insistió ella.

- Bella, anda adentro de casa, está Esme nada más, seguro que quiere saludarte.- Ella asintió.- Yo bajo todas tus pertenencias.- Entró a casa caminando muy lentamente, conociendo a Bella, eso era porque no quería tropezar con nada.

Saque sus dos maletas del baúl, estaban bastante pesadas, me pareció raro ya que Bella no era de comprar mucha ropa, bueno tal vez comparandola con Alice, y como no había bajado su bolso que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, lo saqué yo. Con mi apuro y el bolso abierto varias cosas se me calleron y se desparramaron por el asiento, junte todo y lo volví a poner adentro del pequeño bolso de Bella. Y así con todas las cosas listas entré a mi casa en donde mi madre ya abrazaba a Bella sin dejarla respirar.

- Mamá, Bella necesita tomar aire.- Las dos ríeron.

- Es que la extrañe mucho, Bella es una hija para mi.- Mi mamá siempre tan maternal.

- Gracias Esme, yo también te extrañé mucho.- Le dijo y volvieron a abrazarse.

- Bella, ¿Me ayudas a cocinar? Se que sos excelente cocinera y quiero preparar algo para tu bienvenida, vienen los chicos hoy a comer.

- Si Esme, me encanta la idea.- Mi mamá sonrió, yo me sorprendí porque Bella aceptó tener una _fiesta_.

- Bueno, las dejo tranquilas, yo voy a dar unas vueltas con el auto, quiero tomar un poco de aire.- Quería dejarlas solas, aunque en el fondo quería a Bella solo para mi, pero también necesitaba estar solo para pensar como iba a seguir mi vida con Bella tan cerca y una amistad que yo voy a destruir el día en que le diga a _mi amiga _de que forma la amo.

- No vuelvas tarde, acordate hoy es el almuerzo de bienvenida y tus hermanos llegan después del colegio.

- Sí mamá, y recuerdo también que vienen Ros y Jasper. Chau.- Salí de mi casa y subí a mi auto.

Empecé a manejar muy tranquilo, muy raro ya que ir a altas velocidades con mi _Volvo _era mi costumbre, cuando me di cuenta que había un sobre blanco sobre el piso del asiento del copiloto. Frene mi coche. Seguramente esto le pertenecía a Bella y había caído de su bolso... me tentaba la idea de abrirlo, pero no podía, esto no correspondía. Pero como siempre los instintos me obligaron a abrir ese sobre, estaba mal y lo sabía, pero si se trataba de Bella yo necesitaba saberlo.

Cuidadosamente saque las hojas de papel blanco tiza de ese sobre detamaño normal. Y comencé a leer un texto manuscrito por Bella, con tinta color negro.

_Mi amor:_

_Te amo, primeras palabras para empezar con esto, porque es lo que siento, porque es lo mas poderoso en mi cuerpo, porque es la sinceridad de mi alma, porque son las palabras que con tan solo pensarlas me hacen temblar el cuerpo. Te amo, porque te amo, y no me preguntes el porque, eso ni yo lo se. Solo te amo, sin razones, sin motivos ni condiciones, solo te amo. Yo te amo._

_Sos mi ángel, mi guardian aunque no lo sepas. Está todo oculto, pero abiertamente expresado. Te amo tanto mi amor, te amo y nunca ame así en toda mi existencia. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, yo te amo. Te amo y aunque mis impulsos me detengan a decirte que te amo, son los mismos impulsos los que me hacen amarte cada vez más._

_No necesito a nadie, no quiero a nadie. Solo me conformo con amar, amarte a vos. Sos lo único que me hace falta para seguir viviendo, no hay impulsos, no hay destinos negros, no si estás en vida, aunque no directamente en mi vida, pero para mi ya lo estás con el solo hecho de que existas. Tu existencia es mágica para mi, es diferente, indispensable y lo único que me hace sentir un temblor en mi estómago, sos el único que me provoca un nudo en la garganta, sos el único que quiero ver, al único que quiero decir que te amo, aunque se que no me vas a escuchar, aunque se que es dificil de decir, solo por el hecho de que vos no sentis lo mismo, tan solo porque vos amas a otra persona. Pero no me importa, ama a quien quieras, ama tranquilo, pero yo te voy a amar igual a vos, aunque ames a otras yo te amo solo a vos. Porque sos diferente, porque sos especial, porque tenes lo que quiero y necesito. Tan simple porque te amo._

_Prefiero callar a decirte mil te amo y un solo rechazo tuyo, prefiero sufrir yo, al verte mal a vos porque tu amor se fue, esto no es masoquismo, esto es amor, es querer dar la vida por otro, es querer no sufrir si tan solo vos no sufris. Porque te amo y nadie me va a prohibir amarte, nadie me lo va a impedir, nadie me va a decir que deje de amar, porque por mas intento, eso no es posible. Yo te amo demasiado y jamás me voy a olvidar, porque hay amores guardados en un bolsillo, pero otros en el corazón. Y aunque yo no este guardada en tu corazón vos si perteneces al mio. Sos el dueño del mío. Mi corazón es tuyo. Mi alma es tuya. Mi cuerpo te pertenece. Porque todas estas cosas si no están con vos no funcionan. Porque no quiero que funcionen si no sos vos el que las hace funcionar. No quiero despertar si no estás vos a mi lado, no quiero soñar si no pertenes a mis sueños, no quiero llorar si no son tuyas esas lágrimas, no quiero reír si no compartimos la risa, no quiero gritar si te quedaste ahogado en un silencio, no quiero escuchar si no tenes nada para decirme. No quiero hacer nada, nada mientras no estés vos. Porque vos sos mi guía, mi razón de vivir, mi estabilidad diaria, mi equilibrio para mantenerme dispuesta y segura. Sos mi amor. Sos mi vida. Sos mi todo. Y te amo._

_Isabella Swan._

Terminé de leer esto y me ahogue en silencio. Bella ya ama a alguien, ya tiene una persona que le había quitado el corazón y no era por su mamá que estaba mal, era por ese hombre, el hombre con el cual sueña, el hombre que le devolvió la vida y también se la quito. Yo ya no podía decirle nada, mi corazón la rechazaba, no quería confundirla, así que debía callar y sentir dolor en silecio. Mi Bella con otro hombre ¿Pero quién? James, ¿Lo seguirá amando? _No, no, no... Bella me dejo en claro que no lo ama_, pero entonces¿Quién? Jacob, sí, ese chico nuevo había destrozado a mi princesa... pero si lo vio muy poco tiempo, ¡Quien arruino a mi Bella! ¡Quien es el hombre que tiene su corazón! ¡_Mike idiota! ¡_No! Ese chico nunca sería el amor de Bella, ella es demasiado para él, ¡Quien es!

No se quien es, pero algo se, Bella está enamorada, ama a alguien con toda su alma y yo ya estoy afuera, yo soy su amigo, su simple mejor amigo y las cosas tenían que quedar así, ahora si que no vale la pena peliar por algo imposible, no si ella tiene a otro en su mente y en su corazón, me sacaron de la cancha y no tengo suplente, solamente tengo una tarjeta roja y eso indica que Edward Cullen está fuera de juego.

Me quede en mi auto un rato más, hasta que decidí volver, ya todos estarían en casa y no quería faltar el respeto a mi madre que había preparado todo el almuerzo. Mientras yo, estaba a pasos de cometer la locura más grande de mi vida, pero la única que iba a evitar que Bella me viera sufrir, la única que iba a dejar que mi "amiga" pueda ser feliz.

Conducí rápido hasta mi casa y cuando entré la escena que vi me dieron ganas de llorar, ella tan feliz y yo iba a arruinar esos momentos en unos pocos minutos.

- Edward volviste, tenemos que almorzar.- Sería todo después de la comida, mi mamá no merecía un desprecio.

- Sí Esme, ahí voy a la mesa.

Me senté entre Alice y Rosalie y traté de no mirar a Bella en ningún momento.

- Estuvo muy rica la comida.- Dije mientras me obligaba a comer otro pedazo de pollo.

- Gracias hijo, pero Bella ayudó mucho.- No iba a contestar yo. Así que esperé.

- Sí, mi amiga es la mejor cocinera del mundo.- Alice empezó a aplaudir como una nena de siete años.

De a poco todos se fueron levantando de la mesa. Quedamos Bella y yo.

- Bella, ¿Puedo hablarte en privado?- Había llegado el momento.

- Sí.- Fue lo único que responió.

- Vamos al bosque, quiero que estemos completamente solos, cerca del lago estaría bien.- Ella me siguió todo el camino, trató de caminar lentamente porque su torpeza siempre la perjudicaba. Llegamos, estabamos en medio de muchos árboles, se podía ver el reflejo del sol en el agua del lago y me di cuenta que tenía que hablar. Le hice una seña a Bella para que se sentara en un pedazo de tronco. Yo me quede parado.

- Eddi, ¿De qué querés hablar?- Me preguntó desconcertada ella.

- No me digas Eddi, yo soy Edward.- _Bella, algún día perdoname, por favor, perdoname_.

- Edward, ¿Qué te sucede, acabo de llegar? ¿Qué te pasa?- Ví como sus ojos se iban poniendo cada vez más rojos.

- Nuestra amistad se terminó.- Lágrimas salieron de su hermoso rostro.- Estamos por entrar a la universidad y me canse del jueguito de _mejores amigos_.- Empezó a llorar y me partió en medio mi alma, no sabía que hacer, esto me estaba destruyendo por completo.

- Edward, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Nunca te importe verdad, siempre quisiste a alguién para decir que tenías una mejor amiga, ¿Qué te pasa Edward?- No podía verla así, yo estaba totalmente roto y mi vida no tenía ningún sentido sin ella, así que estaba acavado.

- No podemos seguir siendo amigos Isabella.- Ahí con esas palabras hacia el amor de mi vida, me despedí de aquello a lo que yo llamaba corazón.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustadooo ! No me mateeeen, ya voy a dejaar de ser tan malaa. Para el proximo capii, va a estar el Bella POV... y esperoo no ser tan dramaticaa ! jajajaja.  
Sigo preguntandoo sobree los nombres de los capituloos asi que la que quiera me dicee (:**

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejenreviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Recomiendo leer: Un amor imposible (por AzuelaCullen), está por terminar y la alegraríamos mucho si tiene nuevas lectoras a esta alturaa !!**

**Un amor para la eternidad (por Beckyabc2), alimento fresco, hace poco que está publicada, una historia en donde se viven muchas emociones, leaan y hagan feliz a Rebequitaa !!**

**Anto Story**


	16. Cuando el destino tiene la palabra

**Hola a todos: Primero de todo quiero pedir una grandes, enormes disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar. Pero tuve varios problemas, primero de todo estoy con exámenes trimestrales en el colegio, hace tres semanas y recién termino la próxima semana y bueno tuve que dividir demasiado mi tiempo, segundo mi cuerpo esta raro y no se que le pasa que me enfermo demasiado seguido, y bueno hace unos cuantos días que me encuentro sin voz, saben lo que es eso para mí, Antonella sin hablar! Un castigo ! jajajaj... Pero bueno ustedes saben que tarde pero seguro! Así que aclaro esta demora no fue para darles intriga, simplemente por los motivos anteriores. **

**Quiero agradecer a cada uno/una que me dejo un lindo y adorable review, de verdad muchas gracias... A mis Mosqueteras que ahora estan juntas en algún lugar de Mexico ríendo como siempre !!, a Luuzzzeeee, que mi vidaaa lamentoo haberte puestoo tan ansiosaaaa, se que vas a tener exitoos con tu historia! A Noeee, que extraño tanto hablar con ella, un beso a Belu(Sweet Doll), tengo que ponerme al día y leer algo tuyoo queridaa, Andrecullen18 siempre tan divinaa vos! Carmen Cullen 116, saluudos y mil gracias a vos tambiiien !! Si me olvide de alguin mil disculpaas y mando muchoos abrazos paraa todoooos, graciaspor su compañia permanente, me hacen muy feliz !  
EstrellaBlack (mi hermosa Citlalli) mil millones de saludoos, sabes que te adoro y que en unos dias te hago el one-shot que te prometí !**

**Aclaración del capítulo: Tome para recordar un poco la escena de Luna Nueva en la que Edward se va y la deja a Bella tirada en medio del bosque, así que si encuentran considencias es por eso, y chicas les juro que este será uno de los últimos sufrimientos, estamos por llegar al cplor rosa jajajaj... Las dejo leer y espero que les guste.**

**Recuerden en mi historia los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amadaStephenie Meyer, yo paso unos momentos lindos intercambiando e inventando historias con ellos, y también recuerden que en mi historia son todos humanitos.**

**Capitulo 15:**

**Bella POV**

Edward se había ido, estaba sola en medio del bosque, llorando, llorando hasta morir. Un mes, un desperdiciado mes en el que había evitado llorar, un mes que no valió la pena gastar, ya que volví y las lágrimas también lo hicieron. Tenía un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, _verme muerta_. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido, el amor de mi vida no quería volver a verme, estaba sola, total y completamente sola.

¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque!

Morir era mi solución.

Ni amigo.

Ni amor.

Ni Edward. En mi estúpida vida.

El sonido de mi celular me trajoa la horrible realidad, _seguía aún viva._

- Bella, ¿Dónde estás? Edward desapareció y no te trajo, ¿Dónde estás Isabella Swan?

- Tranquila Alice, estoy bien.- Respondí sin ganas.

- No me mientas más Bella, se que no estás bien ¡Estás llorando! Llorando mucho, se nota en tu voz.

- Alice, Eddi me odia, ¡Me odia!- Se me escaparon demasiadas lágrimas, ya no podía hablar correctamente, estaba trabada y no salián las palabras de mi boca.

- No, no te odia.

- Si Al, el me odia hoy me dijo que no me quiere volver a ver, hoy justo hoy que volví.- Mi cuerpo moría de a poco, el dolor se hizo más intenso, ya no sentía a mis músculos funcionar.

- Bella, se y estoy segura a un ciento por ciento que Edward no te odia, te lo puedo asegurar, el te quiere y más de lo que imaginas.

- Basta Alice, gracias pero basta, no quiero saber más nada, lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver con mi mamá, pero está vez para siempre. Mi vida sin Edward no tiene sentido.- Mi vista estaba nublada, ya no podía distinguir las cosas, todo eran manchas de color, las gotas saladas no me dejaban ni pensar y ahora mi respiración era entre cortada.

- Bella, ¿Dónde estás? Te lo vuelvo a repetir, decime donde estás, quiero buscarte, necesito verte.

- En el bosque, Alice no quiero que vengas, yo puedo sola volver a mi casa.- Mentía, mal pero mentía.

- No podés volver sola, no te muevas voy para allá, vuelvo a llamarte para que me digas la ubicación exacta. Edward me va a escuchar.- Pero antés de que pudiera decir alguna palabra ella había cortado el llamado.

Me tiré en la tierra a esperarla, no me importaba ensuciarme, no me importaba que ya no veía nada, lo único que quería y hasta el momento estaba haciendo era llorar, hasta derrumbarme, morirme si era posible, pero no estar en esta vida, no sin él, no sin Edward. Porque una vida sin él, es una flor marchita, es un cielo nublado toda la eternidad, es vivir con la muerte dentro, es todo menos ser feliz.

Antés creía que podía ser un poco feliz con Edward como amigo, justamente todas esas cosas me las había planteado ese mes en Phoenix, en que podía vivir mientras Edward este presente en mi vida, no me importa si era como amigo, no me importa mientras él este presente, pero hoy sus palabras rompieron todo lo que había podido construir en estos días, el no me quiere ni como amor ni como amiga y a partir del momento en que Edward me rechazó supe que era mi final en Forks, mi vida acá ya no tiene sentido. En realidad en ningún lado tiene sentido, pero lejos de sus huellas voy a estar más segura.

.

- Bella, no te vas a mover de Forks.

- Alice, no me detengas, no quiero estar acá, podés entender que me hace mal.- Mi amiga sacaba las gruesas lágrimas de mi rostro.

- Sí, yo entiendo que estés mal, que quieras irte y borrarte para siempre, pero no es la solución.- Seguía rozando mi rostro con su pequeña mano.- Acá tenés amigos, y sabés que nosotros te queremos, no nos podés dejar, ni a mi ni a Rosalie, imagina a Emmett si se entera que no te volverá a ver, la cara de Jasper cuando te despida. Bella no vuelvas a decir que te vas de acá, me muero, sos mi amiga y no te puedo perder.

- Me estás haciendo llorar más.- Soltó una delicada risita.- Esta bien, voy a quedarme, pero prometeme algo.

- Lo que sea por vos.

- No le digas a Edward lo que siento, no quiero que lo sepa, yo voy a armar mi vida lejos de él, pero por favor no digas nada.- Mi amiga me abrazó suavemente.

- Te lo prometo, y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga sufrir. Volvamos a casa, Edward no está y podemos tomar algo.- Alice me sonrió.

- Gracias Al, pero prefiero volver a mi casa, desde que volví del viaje no vi a Charlie, sólo pasemos por tu casa a buscar mis cosas.- Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad conmigo misma, y saludar a mi papá que extraño mucho.

- Está bien, volvamos.

.

- ¡Papá volví!- El me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Bella, que hermosa que estás. Mira llegaste en el momento justo, estoy con Billy y Jacob, entra, pasa a saludarlos.- Charlie se encargó de entrar todas mis maletas.

- Hola, ¿Cómo están?- Saludé muy amablemente a mi compañero y su padre.

- Bella, se te extrañó mucho este tiempo sin verte.- Jacob se me acercó y me abrazó cuidadosamente.

- Gracias, Jake, yo también extrañe mucho a todos. ¿Billy, usted todo en orden?- Él soltó una carcajada.

- Así es Isabella, todo en orden. Nosotros vamos a ver un partido, si tenés ganas sentate y acompañanos.

- Gracias, pero la televisión no es lo mío. Me voy un rato a mi habitación.- No quería sonar grosera, pero un partido no era lo más agradable para mi vida.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

- Para nada Jake, vamos a hablar un poco, hace mucho que no te veo.- Recordé en esos momentos, la primera salidacon Jake, la cual mi _ex-novio _arruinó por completo, y después la fiesta en casa de _Edward_, en donde no le había hablado demasiado. Era bueno tenerlo otra vez conmigo.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi pequeña pero cálida habitación, estaba ordenada, tal como yo la había dejado, aunque necesitaba un poco de limpieza por estos días sin mi presencia.

Nos sentamos sobre mi cama y nos pusimos a hablar.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Decime lo que sea.- Respondí muy cómodamente, algo que tenía Jacob conmigo era que podía expresarme y no me incomodaba.

- Con _ese_, el que era tu novio, ¿No hay más nada?- Me reí. El me miró desentendido.

- Gracias a Dios no, lo nuestro terminó por completo, ahora mi corazón tiene otros problemas.- Recordé a Edward, pero no podía permitirme llorar delante de Jake, no otra vez.

- ¿Se pueden saber esos problemas?- Lo miré.- Solo si no te molesta.- Agregó.

- No me molesta, confío en vos. Es que es díficil.- Pensé unos momentos en como iba a decirle esto a Jacob.- Estoy enamorada de Edward, y te acordás que él _era _mi mejor amigo.- Jake se quedó atónito mirándome.

- ¿Era tu mejor amigo? ¿Bella qué paso?- No pude controlarme y deje escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de mis ojos.

- Hoy me dijo que no quiere ser más mi amigo. No quiere hablarme, verme, nada Jake, nada. Te juro que esto me está matando, yo creía que iba a poder controlarme si al menos él seguía en mi vida, pero ahora es tan distinto, ya no puedo ni hablarle. No me quiere, me rechaza.- Me acerqué a Jacob y lo abracé, no me importó lo que pensara, solo me deje llevar por sus brazos que me aceptaron.

- Bella, perdón. No tendría que haber abierto mi boca.- Puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No digas más nada, no tenés la culpa de nada. No se el motivo por el cual Edward no me quiere más, pero eso ya no importa, me tendría que haber dado cuenta antés que en enamorarme de él cometía ungran error.

- El amor no se elige Bella, no quiero que te lastimen, prometeme que vas a hacer todo lo posible para olvidarte de él.- Acarició mi mejilla.

- Jake, es que yo no se si quiero olvidarlo.

- Bella estás sufriendo, se nota en tu cara, en tu mirada. Te ves mal, perdóname por ser tan directo, pero no puedo verte así. Mañana paso a buscarte para ir juntos al colegio y no acepto un no como respuesta.

- Esta bien.- Dije al final.

Jacob es una buena persona y tal vez me ayude a olvidarme de Edward, lo amaba demasiado pero no podía permitirme lastimarme tanto a mi misma.

Me quede con Jacob hasta que el partido finalizó y el se tuvo que ir a su casa, pero quedamos en vernos a la mañana, al menos alguien iba a ayudarme a encontrar un poco de felicidad.

A la noche cene con Charlie, comida rápida pero rica, que había pedido por teléfono. Me dirijí a mi habitación lentamente después de lavar los platos, porque mi cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado y mañana iba a ser un largo día en el colegio. Busque mi bolso para guardar mis útiles cuando me di cuenta que algo me faltaba.

La carta.

La carta para mi amor había desaparecido.

Volví a revisar mi bolso, nada. No estaba. Sí alguién lee eso, mi vida termina.

Busque y busque, pero la respuesta fue siempre la misma, la carta no aparecía.

Bella piensa, piensa, piensa... ¿Dónde fue el último lugar que llevaste ese bolso?

_El auto de Edward._

No había más nada que pensar. Edward me dijo esto hoy a la tarde porque se enteró que lo amo, y él a mi no y por ese motivo decidió alejarse.

¡Soy una estúpida!

Perdí la amistad por ser tan _tonta _y escribir que _lo amo _en una hoja que puede llegar a manos de cualquiera. Pero para mi mala suerte _ese cualquiera _es Edward, y justo él con todas las personas que existen, justo él leyó mi declaración, ahora entendía todo, el me odia, definitivamente me odia.

Pero las cosas no van a quedar así, mañana me va a escuchar, y le voy a decir todo lo que no sabe, bueno lo poco que falta que sepa, porque ese carta decía todo.

.

Una mañana horrible como siempre, el cielo negro, una tormenta fuerte, mi mal humor se expandía y no podía controlarlo. Llegó Jacob a mi casa, y me fui junto con él al colegio. Gracias a toda su buena onda mi mal humor se fue extinguiendo, hasta que al final una suave sonrisita apareció en mi rostro.

- Espero que estés bien en clase.- Me dijo mientras entrábamos al salón de biología.- Ya sabés, si querés podés sentarte conmigo.- En ese momento recordé las palabras deEdward _"Te prohibo que me cambies por ese, ¿Te quedó claro Bella?"_, todo eso había quedado tan atrás, como cambian las cosas con el tiempo, pero por desgracia lo único que no cambia es lo que siento por Edward.

- Gracias por todo Jake.- Me senté en mi lugar y atrás mío se ubico mi amigo.

- No me agradezcas nada.- Sonreímos. En ese momento Edward entró al aula, se veía tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan él.

- Hola.- Le dije cuando se sentó en su lugar de siempre, o sea _al lado mío. _

- Hola.- Me respodió y rápidamente se puso a leer su manual de biología.

No dije más nada, iba a esperar el momento perfecto para hablar con él, y esa clase no lo era.

- Bella.- Fue Jacob el que habló.

- Jake, ¿Qué pasa?- Di vuelta mi cabeza para contestar.

- Pudiste hacer el 5, es que no me acuerdo el nombre de la bactería.

- Sí, ya terminé, quedatélo y después me devolvés la hoja.- Edward puso cara envenenada, yo lo ignoré.

- Gracias hermosa.- Jacob tomó la hoja y me sonrió.

- De nada.- Volví a darme vuelta y me quedé sin hacer nada, ya había terminado, así que esperé calmada que sonara el timbre para el recreo.

- Necesito que hablemos.- Miré a Edward, el asintió.

Salieron todos del aula.

- Te veo luego Jake.

- Dale, Bella.- Me dió un beso en mi mejilla y me dejo con Edward.

- ¿Qué me querés decir Isabella?- Estaba tan frío, casi no lo recordaba con ese tono frívolo.

- Se que leíste la carta.- Sus ojos se abrieron.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa carta?

- Basta Edward no voy a soportarlo, ya se que el motivo por el que no me hablas es esa carta.

- ¿Tengo que ser honesto contigo?- Me seguía mirando fijo, yo estaba a punto de llorar.

- Eso intento. Edward sos demasiado importante para mi, te juro que me muero si te pasa algo. Mi mejor amigo, te extraño, pensé tanto en vos en el viaje, te recordé demasiado. Y mi mundo se derrumbó cuando quisiste mantenerme alejada de vos, cuando rechazaste mi amistad.- Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.- Yo se que no sentís lo mismo que yo, lo se, pero que eso no nos impida continuar nuestra amistad, te lo pido por favor Edward, que amemos diferente no significa cortar nuestra amistad, yo con esa carta no quería alejarme de vos, ni que te impresiones, solo quise expresar lo que siento a quien amo.- Estaba llorando demasiado.

- Bella, lo siento. Creo que confundí todo solo porque siento cosas diferentes a las tuyas.- Me acerqué a él y le di un fuerte abrazo, lo necesitaba tanto.

- Gracias al cielo recuperé a mi mejor amigo.- Dije secándome las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban.

- Gracias al cielo que todavía tengo a mi Bella que no me abandona.- Suspiró.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta si no te molesta?

- Nada que me preguntes va a molestarme.- Sonreí débilmente.

- ¿Quién es la persona de la carta?

¿Y esa preguntá?, No acabo de decirle que lo amo pero puedo mantenerlo como amigo, a que se refiere Edward con para quien fe la carta... Estaba totalmente confundida, me había perdido completamente. Sí no lo sabe entonces ¿Cómo es que me dijo todas estas cosas? ¿Cómo es que me abandonó en el bosque ayer?

¿Edward delira?

¿O yo estoy loca?

No entendí nada, pero algo me dijo que las cosas se daban por algo, así que alguna explicación tiene que haber para esto. Aunque yo la quería urgente o sino mi corazón iba a romperse por completo. Y ni una sola astilla voy a tener como recuerdo.

---------------------------------------

**Tan, tan, tan... tururuuu, tururuuu, tan, tan, TAN! JAJAJA, intrigaaa extremaaa, que va a pasaaar ! Alguna desea a un vampiritoo en las noches que las observe desde la ventana, arriesguen y digan posibles hechos futuros, yo ya los se ! jajajaj**

**Gracias a todooos, espero que no me mateeen !**

**Recomiendo leer: Un amor imposible (por AzuelaCullen), ****Un amor para la eternidad (porBeckyabc2), y It's the way that you blush when you are nervous (por EstrellaBlack, un regalo que me hizo a mi y la verdad es hermosoo)**

**Anto Story**

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**


	17. Inesperado

**Hola queridos/as lectores/as: Estoy muy feliz con esta historia (momento sentimental) de verdad me alegra que les guste, muchas disculpas por hacerlas sufrir, pero ustedes saben que también va a haber cosas buenas y divertidas. No es un capítulo muy largo, pero creo que tiene lo justo y necesario que se necesitaba poner. Espero que a pesar de todo me sigan leyendo y no me envíen cartas documentos con amenazas a mi casa jaja.  
Aclaro que ya estoy mucho mejor, y mis semanas de exámenes ya terminó, por suerte! Después cuendo en el cole me entreguen las notas les aviso que tal me fue jajaja...**

**Agradecimientos: A mi hermana Azuela, gracias por todo, me conoces tanto, la verdad valoro demasiado tu amistas y te recuerdo que hace mucho que no hacemos baile de porrista tendríamos que retomar las clases. A mi Mosquetera Becky, mi querida viajera, A dónde más pensas irte vos nena? jajajaj, sos un amoor y bueno seguimos intentando retomar nuestras largas charlas. Esta vez tengo un agradecimiento _especial_a Alex porque soporto todas mis locuras el fin de semana, se leyó hoy toda la historia desde el principio hoy y la verdad es una gran persona. En estos días volvemos a bailar, aunque no reconozcas que Chicken Little es mucho mejor que tu pan jaja. Mil besos a mis hermosas argentinas Noelia y Luuzzzeeee... A Giani (que seguro no lees esto mala, porque siempre salteas lo de negrita ¬¬) salidos a Mitzukii, que ya te extrañaba por acá... Sweet Doll, siempre acompañándome mil gracias, Carmen Cullen 116 muchas gracias también. Mil millones de gracias a Andrecullen18 que siempre pero siempre estas apoyandome, de verdad nenaaa que alegría me das ! crepus96 saluditoos también a vos !! Mil besos a Selito !!! Fran Ktrin Black saluditos también... a.l.e. d.e. p.a.t.t.i.s.o.n. muchooos saludooos !! Si olvide de alguién recuerden mi memoria suele fallar !!**

******Recuerden en mi historia los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, yo paso unos momentos lindos intercambiando e inventando historias con ellos, y también recuerden que en mi historia son todos humanitos.**  


**Capitulo 16: **

- Bella, me podés contestar.

- Chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Arreglaron las cosas? ¡Hay que lindos!

- Alice, sí, con Edward todo está bien, mi mejor amigo es un amor, como siempre.

- Ah.- Hizo una mueca.

Aún le debía esa respuesta a Edward, una respuesta que no sabía ni yo, porque la verdad no entendía nada de toda esta situación.

Edward leyó la carta.

Pero pregunta para quien es.

¿Entonces por qué me abandonó y me dijo que no quería volver a verme si sabe que esa carta fue para él?

Las cosas nunca habían estado tan raras.

Y Edward tampoco.

- ¿Alguno de los dos me podría explicar lo que pasó en este mes que no estuve?- Necesitaba respuestas, no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Sí, Edward va a darte respuestas.- Alice le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano.

- Chicos lamento decirles esto pero no entiendo nada, de nada. Me pueden decir que está pasando acá.

- Bella acá estoy.- Lo que faltaba, la frutilla del postre.

- Jake, ¿Qué haces?

- Creí que podía ser un conversación abierta.

- Sí, ningún problema.- Ya estaba demasiado mareada.

- Podemos salir de esta aula e ir a la cafetería.- Edward parecía molesto con la presencia de Jacob.

Entramos y fuimos todos a la mesa donde estaban Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

- Jake, sientate con nosotros.- Lo mire a mi amigo, para que nos siguiera.

- Gracias Bella, pero prefiero salir un rato afuera, después nos hablamos.- Se fue de ahí y yo me sentí mal, él me había acompañado cuando estaba mal, no era justo.

- ¿Cómo están chicos?- Dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla.

- Bien, descansando un poco.- Fue Ros la que contestó.

- Tengo que hacerles algunas preguntas, a todos.- Aclaré.

- Lo que quieras hermanita.

- Gracias Emmett.- Tenía que comenzar a preguntar todas mis dudas.

- Dale Bella, cuando quieras pregunta.- Jasper me miraba fijo. Todos me miraban fijo, esperando que hablara.

- Bueno, es que me siento rara, como si en un mes todo cambio completamente, y me gustaría que me cuenten todo.-Yo también había cambiado, había logrado ser fuerte y no llorar por Edward, pero al llegar a Forks esa fortaleza desapareció y mi muro se derrumbó completo y sin dejar rastros.

- Bella, no pasó nada interesante desde que te fuiste, solo te extrañamos mucho.- Edward se había acordado de mí.

- Hermosa, Edward quiere decirte algo.

- Sí, decime Edward.- Mire con una sonrisa a mis amigos.

- Emm, nada importante Bella, solo que de parte de todos quiero decirte que queremos lo mejor para vos, te amamos mucho y sos una gran persona.

- Gracias amigos, no me hagan llorar. Ustedes me hacen tan feliz, soy muy feliz.- Era un día casi perfecto, nada estaba saliendo mal, solo me hubiera gustado que Edward me quiera como yo lo quiero a él.

- Bella, ¿Tenés un minuto?- ¡Y ahora este que quiere!

- Sí Mike, dime que pasa.- Me levanté y me acerque a mi compañero.

- Dejaron esto para vos, me lo dio el portero, no tengo idea de que se trata, pero cuando lo abras me puedes contar.- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Gracias Mike, después te cuento, primero debo mirarlo yo.- Agarré el sobre y me volví a mi asiento.

- ¿Qué quería ese _idiota_?- Alice comenzó a reír de sus propias palabras.

- Me entregó este sobre.- Dije demasiado sorprendida.

- ¡Abrilo, que esperas!- Rosalie parecía ansiosa.

Con cuidado y tratando de no romperlo abrí el sobre rojo que adentro traía una hoja blanca escrita con tinta verde. Comencé a leer en voz alta.

_Hermosa Bella:_

_Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice, yo te amo y lo sabés, disculpa por haberme comportado como un nene, se que no tendría que haber estado con Irina, pero esa chica no me dejaba tranquilo.  
Lo de Ángela fue un error, perdón mil veces, pero mi vida no tiene ningún sentido si no estás en ella. Te necesito mi amor, fue mucho tiempo que estuvimos juntos, te amo más de lo que te imaginas, más de lo que demostré con el tiempo. Mi vida está perdida porque no te tengo, Bella de mi alma, dueña de mi corazón, dame una segunda oportunidad, te necesito demasiado, no me dejes.  
Yo reconozco que estuve mal y que no debí hacer lo que hice, pero te juro que no sentí nada, ninguna pudo darme todo el amor que vos me dabas, ni siquiera Victoria._

Pare de leer en ese mismo momento.

- ¿James salía con Victoria?- Me dirijí a Edward, seguro lo sabía, el era el ex-novio de ella.

- No tengo idea. Pero ya nada deja de sorprenderme.- Me contestó con enojo.

- No voy a continuar leyendo. Necesito salir afuera. Chau.- Deje la carta sobre la mesa y me fui caminando lentamente hacia los jardines. Realmente necesitaba aire, eran demasiadas cosas las que sentía y no podía estar encerrada ni un minuto más.

Me senté apoyando mi espalda sobre un árbol. Cinco minutos más tarde Jacob se me acercó.

- Bella, estás muy sola. ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿Me podés dar un abrazo?

Se me acercó, tomo mi espalda con sus manos y se quedó quieto durante unos minutos. Luego se separó de mi.

- Me explicas porque estás así Bella, te siento frájil y dévil. Necesito que me cuentes todo.

- Jacob, el _idiota _de James me envió una carta. Aparte de las mil chicas con las que estuvo, como Angela, Irina, Jessica y todas las demás, James salía con Victoria, la ex-novia de Edward. Ambos ríendose de nosotros. ¿Sabés como me siento? Una idiota, una total idiota. Engañada por un hombre así, un horror. Eso no tiene perdón, no voy a perdonarlo. Yo soy muy buena, pero me engaño y yo eso no lo perdono.- Estaba enojada, dolida y proximamente explotaría.- Quiero que deje de meterse en mi vida, no lo quiero volver a ver, que se aleje de mi. Que no moleste a mis amigos, que se valla con esa idiota y nos deje a todos en paz.

- Bella, tranquila. Habla con Edward, no creo que él este muy bien. Acaba de enterarse que su novia Victoria lo engañaba. No son buenas noticias pero los dos tienen que seguir con sus vidas. Y tu vida Bella esta al lado de Edward. No lo pierdas porque no quiero verte mal. No lo pierdas porque ambos sabemos que él es tu vida, y lo amas.

- Gracias, mil millones de gracias. Voy a hablar, voy a decirle que lo amo, que no me importa nada de James. Que lo amo y quiero estar toda mi vida a su lado. Gracias Jake, gracias por todo, mil gracias.- Él me sonrió.- Voy a buscarlo adentro, perdón por dejarte solo, pero tengo que hablarle, tengo que de una vez decirle todo.

- Sí, bien Bella, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

Así empecé a caminar rápido. Me hubiera gustado correr para poder llegar antés pero debido a mis constantes accidentes no era recomendable arriesgarme. Llegue a la cafetería, sabía que en unos pocos minutos el recreo acabaría así que debía apurarme. Estaban todos en los mismos lugares, hablando muy tranquilos. La carta de James estaba hecha pedazos sobre la mesa. Cuando descubrieron que yo me encontraba ahí fijaron su mirada en mí.

- Edward necesito hablar con vos. Ahora y afuera.

Empecé a caminar él me siguió.

- ¿Trajiste el auto?

- Sí.- Respondió.

- Llevame a un lugar lejos de acá. No voy a volver a clases por hoy, y vos tampoco lo vas a hacer. Necesito decirte algo y ahora.

- Esta bien.- Solo me dijo eso. Empezó a caminar hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento, subí rápido a su auto y empezó a conducir rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al mismo lugar en el que te dije que no quería volver a verte. Es en ese mismo lugar donde quiero pedirte verdaderas disculpas.

Dejó el auto estacionado en las afueras del bosque y caminamos hasta llegar al mismo lugar al que habíamos anteriormente.

- Lo siento Edward. No quise ser tan estúpida. yo no debí escribir esa carta. Pero es lo que siento. Nunca voy a olvidarte en toda mi vida, aunque lo intente no lo haré. Vas a ser siempre Edward para mi, mi Edward.- Unas lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas.- No entiendo como James pudo hacer algo así, no entiendo como pude querer a alguién así, pero estoy agradecida de que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado hacia otra persona, mucho más valiosa.

- Bella, deja de llorar. No quiero que estés mal ni por él ni por mí. Lo que yo siento es mi problema y no tenés porque preocuparte. Pero algo me gustaría saber.- Me miro dudoso.

- Preguntame lo que quieras.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que yo siento?

- ¿Lo que vos sentís? Nunca me lo dijiste, pero si hubiera sido igual al mío no hubiéramos tenido este problema.- Eso era más que obvio.

- ¿Te molestaría decirme quien es ahora el dueño de tu corazón?

- Edward, no entiendo tus preguntas.- El me miro más confundido que yo a él.- Si me hiciste todo estos planteos en este mismo lugar, de que no querías verme, no fue porque necesitabas alejarte porque yo no siento lo mismo que vos.

Asintió.

- Entonces, ya sabés lo que siento. ¿Para que estás preguntas?- Estaba totalmente confundida.

- Bella, no entiendo nada de lo que me decís. Te amo, me aleje porque te amo.- Más lágrimas salieron de mi rostro.

- Yo entiendo que me ames, pero todo es muy díficil para mi. Vos me queres como tu amiga, y yo eso no puedo cambiarlo. Eso es lo que más me lastima.

Tomo mi cara con sus manos, lo miré a los ojos, el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

- Bella, no nos estamos entendiendo. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo en este momento y no puedo. Y no puedo porque vos no sentís lo mismo, no puedo porque no quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos.

- ¿Qué querés hacer Edward? No entiendo a donde querés llegar.

- Bella, te amo. Tengo miedo de decirlo, tengo miedo en este momento de que te alejes de mi. Te amo y lo más triste que me paso en la vida fue leer esa carta.

Lo interrumpí.

- Perdón Edward, perdoname, no sabía que esa carta podía afectarte tanto, no creí que iba a llegar a terminar con nuestra amistad, pero veo que estaba equivocada.

- Bella, no hay más amistad. Por más doloroso que sea no podemos seguir siendo amigos. No cuando nuestros sentimientos son diferentes. Esto dejo de ser amistad, no podemos seguir contándonos todo de la misma forma porque vamos a terminar lastimados.

- Edward, no tendría que haber escrito esa carta.

- No es ese el hecho, si no la escribías los sentimientos estaban igual y eso no se puede cambiar. Lo que sientes por ese alguién es más fuerte de lo que jamás escuche jamás.

- ¿Ese alguién?- _Que esto no me este pasando, no por favor._

- La persona que amas.

- ¿Edward de qué hablas?

- De la carta que le escribiste a el amor de tu vida.

- Edward me siento mal. Me mareo, no siento nada...

Mi vista se nubló, ya no pude ver ni sentir nada, solo estaba segura de algo.

_Edward no sabía que yo lo amo._

_---------------------------_

**Por mi bienestar y mi salud espero que no me torturen. Yo se que esta historia ya se está exagerando el tema del miedo. Pero es mi obligación hacerlo, porque se supone que son dos mejores amigos con miedo. Ademas agradezcan que no apareció Tanya (por ahora jajaj) solo espero que sigan leyendo y agradezco profundamente a todos los que leen porque siguen soportando mi locura.**

**A todos los interesados en "Perfume de Fresas", quiero de verdad pedir mil disculpas por no publicarlo porque se que la fecha era hoy, pero no tuve todo el tiempo que necesitaba y preferí adelantar con la historia que ya tengo a seguir acumulando más y más cosas si después no iba a tener tiempo. Solo les aviso la historia va a ser publicada durante este mes, no puedo exactamente deicrles cuando pero si puedo y tenemos suerte el próximo 14 de Junio ya la van a poder encontrar. Y aviso que el próximo capi de esta historia va a ser bastante largo por eso si me demoro ya saben que es porque va a tener mucho contenido.  
Ahora si los dejo y gracias a todos !**

**Recomiendo leer: Un amor imposible (por Azuela Cullen), ****Un amor para la eternidad (porBeckyabc2), y It's the way that you blush when you are nervous (por EstrellaBlack, un regalo que me hizo a mi y la verdad es hermosoo)**

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto Story**


	18. El cristal roto

**_Queridos/as lectores/as_: Primero de todo, estoy muy contenta de volver a esta historia nuevamente, un capitulo más que se va sumando a lo largo del tiempo... y sigo muy feliz de todos los que me acompañan en el camino... Espero que les guste, espero no desepcionarlas y que lo disfruten, como siempre dejo lo mejor de mi a través de estos textos...**

**_Dedicaciones_: Primero de todo a Giannina, una gran persona, que extraño porque hace mucho que no veo y que descubrió mi historia y se hizo un poco adicta jaja.. Te quiero Giani.  
A mis hermosas Mosqueteras que adoro con mi alma, a Becc que estoy segura que el dolor de cabeza se va a ir y segui con la cuenta regresiva pero ahora va a ser hasta el 25 por cambios personales... a Azuu que se que estas de viaje y vas a leerlo cuando vuelvas, te extraño millones... y quiero que te sigas divirtiendo...  
Muchos saludos y mil millones de gracias a: Noelia que algún día voy a ir hasta allá para verte ! A mi hermosa Estrella Black que sigue subiendo hermosas historias todoos los dias... a Luuzzzeeee que es una ternura de persona ! Andrecullen18 !! Mil graciiiaaaas... y a todoos los que me leen también muchaas gracias !! Fran Ktrin Black, Carmen Cullen 116, Sweet Doll !!!, Selito, Ale de Pattinson !! Y a todoos, todooos !!!! Un enorme saludo a Alex.. nuestros mejores corazones jajaja...**

******Recuerden en mi historia los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, yo paso unos momentos lindos intercambiando e inventando historias con ellos, y también recuerden que en mi historia son todos humanitos.**  


**Capitulo 17:**

- Bella, Bella, Bella ¿Estás bien?- Escuche muy a lo lejos la voz de Edward.- Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Edward, si, estoy bien. Eso creo. ¿Qué me pasó?- Me sentía tan confundida.

- Te desmayaste hace unos minutos. Por suerte ya te veo mejor. Aunque sigues más pálida que de costumbre. Volvamos que te llevo a que Carlisle te revise.

_"Lo que sientes por ese alguién..."_

_"La carta que le escribiste a el amor de tu vida."_

- No, necesito hablarte a vos.

- Bella estás mal. ¿Qué me querés decir?- Se veía tan preocupado.

- ¿Vos no sabés para quien fue la carta que escribí?

- No, sino no hubiera preguntado tanto.

- Y si no sabés para quien fue. ¿Por qué me hablas de sentimientos diferentes?

Me sentía muy débil, en cualquier momento volvería a bajarme la presión.

- Porque vos no sentís lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Pero vos sabés lo que yo siento?

- Claro que lo se, amas a alguien como no amaste en toda tu vida. Lástima que no se quien es.

- Edward.

Me cortó.

- No quiero hablar del tema. Me lastima. Me hace mal pensar que vos no sentís lo mismo que yo.

- No se lo que sientes.- Me apresuré a decir algo confundida y mareada. Logré pararme, el hizo lo mismo y me agarró la cintura con sus brazos. Quedamos frente a frente, miradas con miradas, espacio de pocos centímetros entre nosotros. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, me sentía confundida, nerviosa y mareada. Mi mente procesaba datos a mil por hora, no podía reaccionar, pero estaba segura de que lo que circulaba por mi cuerpo, lo que sentía dentro de mi sangre, era _miedo_.

- Te amo Bella, vos sos el amor de mi vida.- Una lágrima salió de mi ojo. _No otra vez, no vuelvas a desmayaste, resiste Bella._

En ese momento no tuve tiempo para pensar las cosas, Edward me ama, me ama a mi, siente cosas por mi. No me quiere como amiga, me ama como a una mujer. Y yo me había hecho tanto problema, ambos habíamos sufrido tanto y él me ama. Volví a recordar todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido, el tiempo separados, sufriendo, por un amor que existe. Me lo corresponde, no estoy sola, Edward me ama.

Soy la mujer, soy la persona más feliz sobre la tierra, sobre el universo, me siento libre, puedo gritar al mundo lo que siento, puedo cantar, puedo correr sin caerme, puedo de una vez por todas pararme en medio de la escuela y decir _SOY FELIZ _y estar siendo totalmente sincera. Soy feliz, por primera vez en la vida Isabella Swan es feliz de verdad, no tiene que ocultar nada, no tiene que llorar por los rincones, no tiene que viajar para olvidarse del amor de su vida, solo tiene que ser feliz, vivir la vida y no separarse nunca de Edward. Esto estaba siendo demasiado bueno.

- Edward la carta fue para vos.- Fui muy directa.

Me miro. No reaccionó por un largo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que fue para mi? Bella es un tema delicado no quiero que me bromees con esto.

- Edward te amo, sos lo mejor que le pasó a mi vida, sos el motivo por el cual me levanto todos los días y sigo viviendo. No me dejes nunca porque me muero. No me dejes por favor, no me dejes.- Estaba llorando, caían pequeñas gotas saladas de mis ojos.

- Bella, ¿Todo esto es verdad? No me despiertes, no quiero saber la cruel realidad.- Noté que algunas gotas salián de sus ojos.

- Edward me fui porque no quería sufrir. Todo este tiempo en lo único que pensaba era en vos. No amo a nadie, no hay otro hombre en mi vida que no seas vos. Cuando volví y me dijiste que no querías volver a verme mi vida se derrumbó, no le encontré ningún sentido. Yo podía soportar que tuvieras novia, que solo me trates como amiga, pero no volver a verte iba a ser mi final. Mi vida iba a arruinarse por completo.

"Soy muy independiente, pero en estos momentos mi felicidad depende de la tuya, no puedo vivir sin saber que vos estas bien, simplemente no puedo. Necesito que estés cerca mio, me muero si te apartas, me muero , simplemente muero."

Nos miramos un largo rato. El había quitado sus manos de mi cintura y me había agarrado con delicadeza mis manos, tenía sus ojos puestos en mi rostro, yo también miraba el suyo con un deseo incontrolable. Por primera vez podía observar a Edward de esa forma sin vergüenza, sin intentar demostrar otras cosas. Por primera vez estaba siendo _yo enamorada_ en frente de él.

Volvió a caer una lágrima. Está vez de mi ojo izquierdo. Recorrió mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi boca, la saque con mi lengua, pude sentir el gusto salado que esta tenía.

Nosotros nos mirábamos, no podíamos apartar nuestros ojos. Edward tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado, se veían sus perfectos dientes blancos. Es tan hermoso. Su cabello revuelto y brillante se movía por el poco viento que había.

- Mirarte es demasiado bueno.- Seguramente mis mejillas tomaron color en ese mismo instante.- Nunca te había observado tanto. Sos perfecta.- Definitivamente estaba roja.

- Sos hermoso.- El río y se me acercó un poco más.

- No puedo creer como perdimos tanto tiempo. Perdón por no haberte dicho las cosas más directamente. Tenía miedo de que no sientas lo mismo, iba a decírtelo el mismo día en que volviste, pero leí la carta antés de poder hacerlo y nunca imaginé que estaba dedicada a mí. En el momento en que terminé de leerla me sentí totalmente perdido, no sabía que hacer, no quería lastimarte, pero yo estaba demasiado herido, actúe por instinto y no usando la razón. Te traje a este mismo lugar y dije lo peor que pronuncié en toda mi vida. Pero siempre supe que olvidarte iba a ser imposible, me es imposible olvidarte y no lo pensaba intentar, así que fui a lo más fácil, horrible y estúpido que hice en toda mi vida, alejarte de mí. Gracias al cielo no pudimos hacerlo, gracias al cielo reaccionamos antés.- Yo lo seguía mirando, él no cambiaba la dirección de sus ojos. Más lágrimas salían de mis ojos y podía darme cuenta que de los de él tambíen caían algunas.- Bella mi vida no tiene ningún sentido si no estás en ella. Te pido por favor no te alejes de mi, no te vallas y dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo.

- Soy tan feliz.- Se acercó y tomo con sus manos mi rostro, eso me obligaba a mirarlo sin perderlo ni un segundo. Me abrazó, me contuvo en ese abrazo un lindo y hermoso tiempo, me sentía tan bien, estaba tan feliz, nada ni nadie me iba a sacar la felicidad. Nada ni nadie me iba a separar de Edward.

De la amistad al amor hay tan solo un paso, pero eso es únicamente cuando hay verdaderos sentimientos, lo que siento por Edward es inexplicable, no es un amor pasajero, no es un amor por moda, no es un amor por momentos, no es un amor de colegio, no es un amor que va a perderse. Es un amor con el que no puedo vivir si no está, es un amor necesario, es un amor incondicional en mi vida, es un amor importante y hermoso, es el amor de mi vida. El amor que me da vida. El amor que alimenta mi ser, el amor que me acompaña y me va a acompañar siempre, es Edward, es la persona que cambio mi vida completamente. Me hizo sentir bien siempre, me dio valor para enfrentar las cosas aunque el miedo me vencía y me hacia tomar otros rumbos, me enseño a querer por sobre todas las cosas, me ánimo a seguir creyendo, me apoyo en mis peores momentos y sabía que no iba a defraudarme nunca. Le tengo plena confianza, pongo y apoyo las manos en el fuego por su sinceridad y confianza. Me juego la vida por él y prometo nunca en la vida arrepentirme de lo que estoy haciendo. Edward es y será siempre el amor de mi vida.

De repente sentí gotas caer sobre mi cara, pero por primera vez en este día no eran lágrimas, sino que otra de las tormentas de Forks. En otro momento le hubiera dicho a Edward _"volvamos"_, pero en estos momentos en lo que menos pensaba era en la lluvia, solo quería quedarme ahí, para siempre si era posible. Entre los brazos de Edward protejíendome de todos los miedos que se interponen. Quería quedarme ahí y no me importaba estar empapada, no me importaban los rayos ni truenos, solo quería vivir entre los brazos de Edward, solo necesitaba seguir así y que nada nos arruine este momento tan especial.

- Creo que el agua no va a ayudarnos con tu torpeza.- Él rió.

- Gracias por tus palabras.- Me sonrojé.

- Voy a tener que llevarte entre mis brazos para que no llegues toda embarrada.

- Te agradezco nuevamente.- Nos reímos.

- Bella, tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo. Y la lluvía no me lo va a impedir.- Estaba casi segura que sabía lo que venía. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer ahora?

- En este mismo momento.

Solo vi a Edward acercarse. Levantó mi cabeza, me miró a los ojos y de una dulce y suave forma susurró _te amo_, de a poco lo sentí más cerca mío. Podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración acelerada, el aliento sobre mi cara, mi corazón latir de una manera desesperada. Edward apoyó su mano derecha sobre mi corazón, el pulso se iba haciendo cada vez más veloz, creí que estaba volando, pero sentía seguridad sobre tierra firme. Él me tomó por la cintura, cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaron comprendí que llegaba el momento, mi respiración se aceleró, Edward acarició mis mejillas y acomodó mis cabellos de modo que me sintiera más segura.

_"Confía en mí"_ Le escuché a decir. Pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

_"Siempre lo hago" _Contesté mientras el agua caía de mis cabellos, y mi ropa seguía chorreando agua de la lluvia.

Nuestras miradas se buscaron hasta que las reconocimos completamente, nos invadió un silencio profundo, solo podía escucharse el agua caer ante nuestros ojos. Subí mis delgados brazos a la altura de su cuello, y los enrollé en torno a él. Edward rozó sus labios con los míos. Me deje llevar por sus manos de porcelana que recorrian toda mi cara, cerré sin prisa mis ojos hasta solo ver su rostro en mis pensamientos. Pude llegar al cielo en ese mismo momento. Era un sentimiento inexplicable, pero no se necesitaba explicar nada mientras durara todo una vida. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos, pero eso solo intensificaba lo que sentíamos. Su labio superior tomó como dueño el mio inferior, delineando cada parte y recordando todo lo que juntos proyectaban. Entrelazó sus brazos a mi cintura, despegó sus labios de los mios y después de un segundo volvió a unirlos. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron creando un sabor jamás antés probado. A lo lejos se oía el canto de un ruiseñor enamorado, eran nuestros propios pensamientos. Nuestras lenguas de fuego comenzarón a arder, la llama se encendió poco a poco, empezó a rozar mi cuello con sus labios. Luego yo probé el elixir de su piel mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. Nuestra hoguera del deseo estaba encendida, pase mis manos sobre su rostro, tratando inútilmente de secar gotas cristalinas que caían como ángeles del cielo.

Era imposible detener la tormenta, era imposible detener el beso.

No pude explicar lo que sentía en mi estómago, si la gente dice que las mariposas son emocionantes esto era tocar el cielo con las manos y las mariposas estaban a cientos de kilómetros, no tenía comparación alguna. Esto era ver la magia delante de mis ojos.

Seguimos moviendo nuestros labios con amor, era como estar probando algodón de azúcar. Mi cuerpo estaba mucho más relajado, mi corazón seguía latiendo ahora de plena felicidad. Edward seguía moviendo mi cabello, yo jugué con el suyo. Nuestras bocas no lograban separarse, ese beso era mi droga, no iba a poder frenarlo. No quería frenarlo.

Volví a aferrarme a su cuerpo, volvimos a juntar nuestras bocas, sentí otra vez su sabor, sentí otra vez el aroma de su piel, senti otra vez sus aterciopeladas manos sobre mi rostro, sobre mi espalda cubierta de ropa mojada, sobre mi cabello empapado, me acarició mis ojos que estaban totalmente cerrados, y respondí gustosamente ese beso, nuestro beso.

Después de segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses, años, siglos de besarnos, nos separamos. Nos miramos a los ojos, me sentía tan feliz. Era imposible describir mis sentimientos en ese momento.

- A veces no puedo creer como se puede querer tanto a alguién. Lo que me haces sentir es incomparable con cualquier cosa en el mundo. Te amo tanto.

- Yo también te amo Edward, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.- Me acarició mis labios.

- Nunca más voy a dejarte ir, no nos vamos a separar. Te quiero tener siempre, y prometo cuidarte hermosa.

- No me voy a ir a ningún lugar. A excepción de que sea junto a vos.- Sonreímos.

- Mi amor me encantaría quedarme horas y horas acá, pero tenemos que volver.- Le hice un puchero.

- Yo me quiero quedar.

- Hay si me pones esa cara voy a tener que hacerte caso. Parece que Alice ya te contagió de caprichos.

- Mucho tiempo con ella. Además no quiero volver, me acostumbre a la lluvia.

- Hermosa estamos los dos completamente mojados.

- Mejor, es como nuestra primer aventura juntos.

- Juntos como novios.- Me dijo y me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Así que ya tengo novio?- Reí.

- ¿Vos no querés ser mi novia?

- Tengo que pensarlo.

-¿A si? ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Puso cara de enojado.

- No se, unos días, tal vez años.

- Entonces si es así mis labios van a secuestrarte, hasta que te decidas y lo pienses.- En eso se acercó a mi y apolló con calidez sus labios contra los mios. Comenzamos otra vez con un lindo beso envuelto de ternura.

- Si vas a besarme así prefiero no decidirme nunca, y quedarme secuestrada.- Lo abracé y me acurruqué entre su pecho, él acariciaba mi espalda.

- Te amo, y te besaría y abrazaría durante horas y horas y yo sería la persona más feliz de la tierra.- Nos miramos.- Pero si fueras mi novia todo sería perfecto y mi felicidad jamás se derrumbaría.

- Yo te amo y quiero ser tu novia. Quiero que seas mío Edward Cullen.

- Señorita Bella, ya tenés novio. Así que nada de otros hombres.- Reímos.

- Solo tuya señor.- Lo bese dejandome llevar solamente por la pasión y amor.

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, mi ropa estaba mojada, completamente mojada. Mi pelo era pura agua, sin embargo no me importaba. No sentía frío, los brazos de Edward me cubrían. No quería moverme de ahí nunca más. Después de mucho tiempo la felicidad renació en mi vida y no iba a dejarla abandonada tan facilmente.

- ¿Bella, te gustaría ir a comer conmigo ahora?

- Me encantaría pero estoy completamente mojada.

- No te preocupes, volvemos a mi casa, nos bañamos y te cambias con ropa de Alice. No me digas que no.

- No.- Reí.- Fue broma Ed cambia la cara, obvio que quiero.

- Parece que hoy es el día del chiste y las bromas.- Me dijo mientras intentaba sacarse el cabello mojado de su rostro.

- No, es el día más feliz que tuve en mi vida.- Volvió a darme un beso, corto pero con amor por exceso.

- Ahora si querida Bella, si tu torpeza me ayuda un poco salgamos y vamos al auto.- Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, con mucho cuidado. El me guió.

Llegamos al Volvo, estaba tan mojado como nosotros. La tormenta era cada vez más fuerte y en eso me di cuenta los fuertes truenos que se escuchaban y las gruesas gotas que estaban cayendo, cosa que minutos atrás ni había prestado atención.

- No puedo irme en tu auto, voy a mojarlo.

- Tengo una hermana adicta a las compras para algo Bella. Alice volvió a dejarme algunas toallas en mi baúl. Además no importa, hoy estoy demasiado feliz para preocuparme por mojar o no mi auto.

Subimos al auto después de que Edward colocó unas cuantas toallas sobre los asientos. Prendió la calefacción ya que después de unos cuantos minutos adentro con todo el cuerpo mojado se empezó a sentir el frió. Cuando me empecé a sentir más cómoda y el frío se me fue pasando de a poco a Edward se le ocurrió encender la radio. Y acompañando eso por supuesto empezó con sus bailes y cantos.

- ¡Otra vez con eso no!- Exclamé entre gritos y risas.

- ¡Sos una aburrida Bella!- Él empezó a reír.

- No soy aburrida.- Miré hacia la ventanilla hacíendome la enojada.

- Demostramelo.

¡Para que lo dijo!

- Ahora vas a escucharme cantar todo el trayecto hasta tu casa.

Y con eso empecé a seguir la canción de la radio, moviendome al ritmo. No hubo ningún tipo de problemas con mi torpeza mientras bailaba ya que me encontraba sentada con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

- ¿Y ahora sigo siendo aburrida Edward Cullen?

- Sos una aburrida en una crisis emocional.- Yo me quede boquiabierta.

- Si tan aburrida soy, hoy decido volver a mi casa.

- Y yo decido secuestrar a mi _"Bella Aburrida"_, le guste o no.- Reímos.

- Prefiero salir con vos sin ser secuestrada.- Volvimos a reír. Él me tomó de la mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el volante y hacia sus típicas maniobras al manejar.

- Te amo.

- Yo también.- Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me dijo que me ama, todavía era demasiado extraño escuchar de la boca de Edward esas palabras. Horas atrás estaba llorando por mi soledad y ahora me encuentro en el momento más perfecto, junto a la persona que más amo en el mundo, los dos completamente mojados por la lluvia que caía mientras nos dábamos nuestro primer beso. Un beso que jamás olvidaría.

Llegamos a la casa de Edward pasado el mediodía, habíamos escapado del colegio a media mañana y recién habíamos regresado para el almuerzo, que seguramente no íbamos a comer en su casa sino solos en otro lugar. Pero para nuestra gran sorpresa cuando entramos en la sala estaban _todos_, sus hermanos, mis amigos y hasta Carlisle. Todos nos miraban fijos, seguramente sospechando el porque de nuestras enormes sonrisas.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- ¡Alice! Mojada y muy bien... ¿Vos?- Todos ríeron.

- ¡Bien!- Se apresuró a responder.

- ¿A dónde fueron hijo?- Preguntó Esme con cara preocupada.

- Con Bella teníamos que hablar y fuimos a dar una vuelta, cuando el cielo inició esta tormenta.

- Bella, vamos arriba y te cambias.- Se adelantó Rosalie.

- No, antés de eso.- Comenzó Edward.- Bella y yo queremos darles una noticia.

- Al fin dejan de pelearse ¿No?- Dijo Jasper.

- Mejor que eso Jas.- Le respondí.

- ¿Qué puede ser mejor hermanita?- Emmett comentó desentendido.

- Bella y yo... somos novios.- No se puede explicar la reacción en sus caras. Alice comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación, Carlisle y Esme se miraban sorprendidos, Emmett y Jasper no entendían nada y a Rosalie le brillaban los ojos.

- ¡Yo sabía! ¡Yo sabía!

- ¿Qué sabías Alice?- Dijimos Ed y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Que iban a estar juntos, si se aman, ambos me lo dijeron.

- Yo te lo dije.- Dijimos juntos nuevamente.

- Los dos me lo dijeron, pero no podá decir nada porque los dos me dijeron que tenía prohibido abrir la boca, Rose solo sabe de Bella...

- Y estoy sorprendida.- Continúo ella.

- Al final, si Alice hubiera dicho algo hubieran estado juntos antés.- Dijo Emmett.

- No importa el pasado Em, a partir de ahora Edward y yo no vamos a separarnos, asi que acostumbrense a las salidas de a seis.- Todos reímos. Esme me abrazó.

- Sos lo mejor que podía pasarle a mi hijo Bella.

- Gracias Esme. Estoy muy contenta.- Respndí con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

De ahí me fui a la habitación de Alice, me bañe, me arregle y me presto ropa. Tenía un conjunto de pantalón jean, con una camisa abotonada en color verde agua y una chaqueta negra de botones negros redondos bien grandes. En los pies llevaba puesto unas Converse negras y mi cabello suelto como siempre.

Baje con cuidado por las escaleras y Edward ya me esperaba listo y tan hermoso como siempre. Vestía demasiado bien y su cabello brillaba mucho. Es el hombre perfecto.

- ¿Lista?- Preguntó.

- Lista.- Afirme.

- ¿Para la aventura?

- Con vos mi vida es y va a ser siempre una aventura.- Respondí mientras mis brazos se enrrollaban en su cuello y me dejaba llevar por otro beso.

- Entonces, que la aventura comience.

Con esas palabras de Edward nos dirigimos a su auto, esta vez con un paraguas en mano para llegar en perfecto estado a destino. Edward me sostuvo de la mano y se aseguro de que no cayera en el pequeño trayecto hasta el auto. Me sentía un delfín libre en el océano, haciendo lo que más quiero y con quien más quiero. Esto era demasiado perfecto, era un momento perfecto. Y por primera vez en mi vida mi algo sobrenatural, la magia.

Magia que estaba adelante de mis ojos, la magia de sus ojos, de su belleza, de este momento viviendo juntos, se me borraron mis problemas, y solo apareció Edward en una hoja blanca de papel, al fin podía comenzar mi historia desde un principio feliz... y el final nadie lo sabía, solo nuestros corazones.

----------------------------------

**No quiero agrandarme, pero creo que merezco flores jajajaja.... Perdón a todos los que le dije que iba a seguir torturando ! Becc creo que tenés que terminar la cuenta regresiva... Me costo muchísimo por eso fue mi tardanza pero siento que valió la pena !  
Al fin algo lindoo en esta historia.. hoy después de tanto tiempo... vive el amor !**

**Muchas gracias a los que me siguen acompañando y quiero reviews para ver que opinan sobre este capii !! Gracias y mil gracias por acompañarme esto es un regalo para todos ustedes! Soy tan feliz ! (mis ojos brilan de alegría...)**

**Aclaro lo del nombre del capitulo: "El cristal roto" Es como que todo lo mao se fue, la ttensión y el dolor desaparecieron, la lluvia comenzó nuevamente y ese beso pudo ser.. me gusto mucho y se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capitulo.. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado !**

**Ahora si me voy porque me espera una noche de cine ! jajaj...**

**Recomiendo leer: Un amor imposible (por Azuela Cullen), ****Un amor para la eternidad (porBeckyabc2), y It's the way that you blush when you are nervous (por EstrellaBlack, un regalo que me hizo a mi y la verdad es hermosoo)**

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto Story**


	19. Nota de autora

**_Queridos/as lectores/as:_**

_Muchos de ustedes seguramente pensaron que esto era una actualización del capítulo de esta historia; se que al leer esto van a querer golpearme, pero me pareció justo hacerles este comunicado a ustedes. Espero que sepan comprenderme y no deseen matarme en cuanto terminen de leerlo.  
Hace un mes aproximadamente que no hay noticias mias en FanFiction, quedense tranquilas no me paso nada ni tampoco las abandoné, simplemente tuve causas personales por las cuales me tuve que ausentar en el tema de la escritura._

_Depresiones personales porque perdí al amor de mi vida :(  
Problemas de torpeza al estilo Bella que hicieron que termine en una camilla de hospital (quedense tranqui estoy viva!! Simplemente queriendo saltar en skate resvalé y caí sobre el piso de cemento y me cosieron un poquito, pero su querida Antonella está viva y en su casita)_

_Mi inspiración se fue de viaje o se perdió en algún lugar... pero si alguien la encuentra que me la devuelva, porque no pude escribir mas que tres párrafos de mi historia -.-_

_Y otros problemas personales, pero que me han afectado en el momento de escribir, además de que su adorada, amada, querida (jajaja) escritora, es un poco vaga y tiene que rendir una materia del colegio que tiene previa desde diciembre... pero que en estos días va a estudiar para poder sonreír al profesor jajaja._

_Espero que puedan entenderme, y quedense tranquilas que jamás y esto lo aclaré.. voy a dejarles una historia sin terminar.. así que aunque me tarde un poco y mi cabeza se me rompa por las idioteces y los estupidos hombres que me rodean, no desesperen porque voy a terminar todo y lo van a leer (:_

_Les dejo un saludo a todos/as, espero poder regalarles un capitulo en estos días, voy a hacer lo posible para publicarlo y sino el 26 de julio me dejan un mensaje porque cumplo los años y quiero que mis amados/as lectores/as me dejen un lindo mensaje !_

_Muchos saludos disfruten de la vida, cuidense y no se caigan como yo ! Así que los que hacen deportes extremos se me cuidan por favor... ojo con los patines, patinetas, motos y bicicletas jajaja_

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el seguimiento, les dejo un beso grande..._

**_Anto Story_**


	20. ¿Todo puede ser un mágico cuento?

**_Gente linda: Tanto tiempo! Cómo están?? Paso a contarles ciertas cosas !! Me encuentro de maravillas! mi caída mejor que nunca, como me puse pálida y me largue a llorar no pudieron sacarme los puntos!! Pero me los saque yo misma !! Lo sé soy una loca!!  
Mis problemas de amores van demasiado bien, además conocí a un chico jajajaja, así que por suerte todo lindo!! Mmmm.... rendí la materia que tenía al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños y la di bien y con 9 !! Pase un cumpleaños hermoso, muchos regalitos, sorpresas la verdad todo muy lindo (:_**

**_Pero siguiendo con el tema de elcap, hace muchísimo tiempo que no saben nada de Lugares chicos, cambios grandes, por eso para que recuerden voy dejarles en claro cosas del cap anterior, Edward y Bella son novios (aaaawwww) se besaron bajo la lluvia (aaawwww) se aman (aaawwww) les espera una salida que va a ser en este capi (awww awww awww!!!)  
Capitulo totalmente "MÁGICO" sisis, muy mágico, en todo sentido de la palabra, muchas canciones, películas, cuentos, muy lindo.... (:  
Recomiendo que lo lean con esa canción que les guste mucho, esa que les llene el cuerpo de amor, esa que escuchen y les de paz, la que ustedes quieran, alguna que amen y les haga sonreír._**

**_Ahora si las dejo leer este lindo capi (a mi me gusto muchísimo hacerlo) y espero que el tiempo que les hice esperar se recompense con esto tan lindo que escribí con demasiado cariño para ustedes.  
Dedicado a Azuela, porque siento que esto te pertenece completamente. Te adoro hermanita (:_**

**_Ahora: ¡¡¡A leer!!!_**

**Capitulo 18: **

No podía sentir tanta perfección en ese momento. Nada me parecía real, era como un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás. ¿_Y que si abró los ojos y encuentro el cielo pintado de gris? _No quería arruinar este momento, no quería que el miedo se apoderara de mi cuerpo antes de sentir que subía al cielo volando.

Edward y yo íbamos camino a algún lugar de este mundo. Mejor expresado, Edward conducía su Volvo para llegar a un restaurante antés de que mi estómago pidiera a gritos auxilio. No me había percatado de que tantos besos me habían hecho olvidar que mi cuerpo necesita alimentarse o, mi estómago hace ruidos inestables y totalmente insoportables. Y si continuaba un tiempo largo así, mi piel se ponía blanca, más de lo que es, y luego mi vista se nubla y _¡Pum! _Cae Bella desmayada. ¡No podía permitir que hoy me suceda eso! No después de los hermosos momentos que acabábamos de tener juntos.  
Baje la ventanilla para que el aire me diera en la cara, pero en vez de eso, empecé a mojarme.

- Bella aún sigue lloviendo. Subí el vidrio.

- ¿Cuándo llegamos?

Yo parecía una nena de siete años ansiosa por entrar en un parque de diversiones, o en medio de la ruta preguntando ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Cuánto falta? o impaciente llegar a el lugar previsto para vacacionar. No podía seguir actuando así. _¡Bella reacciona! Madura, ya sos mujer._¡Edward me conoce desde que le tengo miedo a las hormigas! Que lo ame más que a mi propia vida no significa que tenga que cambiar completamente yo.

- No me contestés eso.- Edward me miró estupefacto.- Tengo otra pregunta.

- Bella hoy estas un poco inquieta.

- Edward ¿Nuestra relación va a cambiar ahora que...- Me costó terminar la frase, todavía no me acostumbraba.-... que s-somos n-novios?- Él simplemente rió.

- Bella te amo, más de lo que puedo llegar a amar a cualquiera en este mundo. Nuestra relación siempre fue hermosa, siempre. Fuiste y sos y vas a ser mi mejor amiga, porque yo siempre voy a sentir la necesidad de contarte todo lo que siento, porque siempre vas a ser vos la que conozcas todo de mi. Bella sos un bien necesario en mi vida y si te alejas simplemente me caigo. No puedo soportar una vida en la que no estés a mi lado. Porque te necesite siempre como amiga y ahora aún más. Y no, Bella, no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, solo quiero que se perfeccione y crezca, nuestro amor cada vez más. Te amo.

Por todo esto y miles de cosas más yo amo a Edward, siempre la palabra justa en todo momento, hasta cuando mis indecisiones o momentos de nerviosismo no me dejan pensar, él tiene las palabras exactas para todo.

- Te amo mucho más, y cada día te voy a amar muchísimo más. Como novio, como amigo, como incondicional en mi vida.

- Te voy a responder la otra pregunta.- Lo miré incrédula.- Llegamos y espero que disfrutes de nuestro almuerzo.

- Espero que haya lugar para sentarse.- Le dije lo más natural del mundo.

- Buen punto para pensar.- Reímos.

Edward abrió la puerta del auto para que yo pueda bajar y me esperó al lado mio con su paraguas abierto. Parecía sacado de esas películas románticas donde _el caballero hace todo por su dama_, a mi lado tengo al _hombre perfecto_, estaba viviendo mi _sueño de una noche de verano_, en condiciones climáticas diferentes y de día. Edward me estaba llevando en una _alfombra mágica _al país de _Nunca Jamás_. Yo era la princesa _Cenicienta_, pero con _dos _zapatitos de _cristal_.  
La _bruja del mar_ había desaparecido y la _sirena _se convirtió en la dueña del perfecto _humano_. Ya no existián _maleficios imperdonables_, desaparecieron los _mortífagos_, la _Bruja Blanca _se perdió en el camino, y _Narnia _volvió a ser libre. Ahora solamente podía creer en la existencia del _Wingardium Leviosa_, pensar en mi _hechicero_, soñar con que la _manzana envenenada _se esfumo en la nube más alta, que no hay ningún _espejo_, solo un _Edward Cullen _que me dice que me ama, y con eso ya no es necesario ningún espejo que me diga que soy la _más bella del reino_.  
Ahora yo soy la _princesa _de ese hermoso _diario_, yo soy una _reina encantada_, no hablo con _animales _pero me puedo despertar _cantando_, cantando de alegría, al ritmo de los pájaros en una fuente frente a los rayos de luz solar en la mañana. Puedo sentir que vuelo, que agarré la _Snitch _después de un largo partido de _Quiddich_. Ahora se que a la _rosa _no se le callo ningún _pétalo_, simplemente algunos volaron a otros lugares pero volvieron a acomodarse. El _Grinch _no se llevó mis regalos, mi vida esta en perfecto estado, _Cruela _no consiguió su tapado, la _aguja _no me dejo dormida para siempre, mi príncipe me besó hasta después de las _doce_, nunca hubo una _Bestia _y mis deseos se cumplieron. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, la _poción del amor _estaba dando resultados. Estoy completamente enamorada, feliz de estarlo y contenta de vivirlo. Si la vida es así, _¿Entonces para qué existen los sueños?_

Yo tenía la respuestas en mi _varita mágica_.

Mi vida es un sueño, uno _hecho realidad_.

Tengo el _felices por siempre _en mi corazón, y aunque no se si eso es posible, hoy soy feliz y me creo el _cuento _de que la _princesa vivió en su reino_ y _comió perdices _toda la eternidad. Hoy se que existe ese _pantalón _que trae suerte, hoy se que las _hadas _existen, que los _juguetes _se mueven y hablan, que un niño vivió en la _selva _y escribió su propio _libro_, hoy puedo gritar en todas direcciones que tengo el amor a mi lado, que va en compañia del sufrimiento pero en estos momentos eso no se siente. Es un _maleficio _que esta lejos, más lejos que la _tercer estrella a la derecha_ y _doblando el más allá_. Más lejos que la casa de los _tres cerditos_. Hoy sé que mi casa no es ni de _madera_, ni de _paja_, ni de _cemento_, ni de _arena_, ni de _ladrillos_, mi casa es de _cristal_. Del más valioso. Mi casa está frente al _mar_, donde las _olas _van y vienen, donde todo cambia continuamente pero siempre mi casa se mantiene firme y resistente, el agua esta limpia, desinfectada y cristalina, brillando a la luz del sol. Hoy disfruto la vida, hoy me siento libre, hoy puedo reír a carcajadas, hoy no quedan _madrastras_, hoy encontré _Atlantis _y ya no existe más el _Imperio Perdido_, hoy no hay _saltamontes _y soy libre, hoy _Nemo _volvió a su casa, hoy al fin _Dumbo _dejo de llorar, hoy _Dumbo _aprendió a volar.. Hoy el _rey _no es un _león_, hoy la reina soy yo. Y estoy con el Rey más hermoso en este mundo.

Ingresamos al restaurante juntos, de la mano, era hermoso, decoraciones que al verlas provocaban un aire de tranquilidad que recorría el estómago, _boxes_*de sillones blancos con mesas de madera roble en forma rectangular, un lugar luminoso, con arañas de color lilas colgadas en diferentes sectores del techo, cuadros con pinturas de _naturaleza detenida_*. Al entrar nos atendió una mujer muy agradable de unos treinta años de edad aproximadamente y nos ubicó en una mesa cerca de una ventana, de la cual podíamos ver que del cielo seguían cayendo gotas de una inolvidable tarde lluviosa.  
Nos acomodamos uno en frente del otro, aunque si hubiera sido por mi me sentaba pegada a mi novio. Esperamos al que mesero nos atendiese y luego dimos nuestro pedido. Ambos pedimos lomo horneado con salsa de puerros y papas españolas. De tomar, agua mineral sin gas.  
Quince minutos más tarde el mesero se acercó con nuestros platos, degustamos todo, estaba delicioso. La salsa era bien suave, un aroma exquisito, la carne bien a punto, perfectamente cocinada. Las papas cubiertas de la misma salsa de puerros, un plato para disfrutar al máximo. Edward por supuesto termino mucho antés que yo, pero me esperó, mientras conversábamos, nos reíamos, y pasaba un tiempo hermoso con él.  
Al rato pedimos el postre, compartimos una copa helada, que eran dos bochas de helado de americana acompañados por pedazos de chocolate y salsa de dulce de leche encima. Postre que no duró demasiado tiempo con vida, estaba demasiado rico como para esperar a que derritiera.

Estaba pasando las mejores horas de mi vida junto al amor de mi vida. El hombre que poco a poco se hacía y convertía en el dueño de todo lo que me da vuelta. Es mi click, que me ayuda a ser feliz, el click que me hace soñar.  
Edward es mi click que me da vuelta sin parar, mi amor eterno... ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como decirle te amo a él, a mi click que me hace soñar.  
Los planes de mi vida ahora están pensados con él, porque es la persona que hoy cambió mi mirada hacia el amor, y mi felicidad ahora está en el máximo nivel. El que no apuesta no gana, apostar en el amor de Edward me convirtió en alguien valiente, en la persona que soy hoy, me sacó una sonrisa de un día para el otro.  
Ayer me veía al espejo y tenía ojeras por no dormir y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Hoy puedo mostrar mis dientes con una sonrisa, puedo saltar y no caerme, puedo verme cumpliendo un sueño. Muchas cosas de las cuales me fui enamorando pero todas tenían el mismo _destino final_, Edward, mi Edward. Ayer mi amigo, hoy mi novio y el mañana se verá con el tiempo, no me gusta pensar en mi futuro, el presente es más divertido y me deja la libertad de poder soñar.

- ¿Vamos?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya?- Hice cara de niña cuando no le compran un juguete.

- ¿Querés ir a un lugar más tranquilo y reservado?- Ya veía las intenciones, lo amo y todo pero, ¿Estoy lista?

- Edward, te amo, más de lo que demuestro o puedas imaginarte, pero...- El me tomó la cara con sus dos manos, muy suavemente.

- No estás lista.- Terminó.- Bella, voy a esperarte siglos si es necesario, sos mi vida y no tengo apuro. Te amo y voy a estar acá para cuando estés preparada.

- V_ayamos al sol y que entre tu luz_.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos, sin pensar, sin reaccionar, pero sintiendo. Sintiendo amor.

- _Lo único que me importa es estar cerca de vos. No tengo nada que hacer todo puede desaparecer en este mundo de garrón, yo te necesito, vos sos mi salvación_.- Sacó sus manos de mi rostro, me acarició mi mejilla, sin sacarme los ojos de encima.- Te amo hermosa, vamos que te llevó a tu casa.

- Pero yo no me quiero ir.- Otra vez hice puchero.

- Pero amor, tenemos que irnos, o queres vivir en la cocina del restaurante.- Rió.

- Prefiero en el baño.- Reímos.- No Ed, pasa que tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué princesa?

- De no estar con vos un ratito.

- Me agarró suavemente la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, me la acarició con toda ternura.

- Bella, te amo entendelo, vamos a estar juntos igual. Porque voy a estar en tus sueños ¿Verdad?

- En todos mis sueños. Despierta y dormida.

Edward me sonrió. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y, _juntos _nos fuimos caminando hacia el auto.  
MI _caballero _me abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo entré y luego de que me vió bien acomodada me la cerró.

- Ahora nos vamos _al país de las Maravillas_.- Le dije bromeando.

- Lamento romper la burbuja pero ahora vamos a tu casa.- Y con eso arrancó a alta velocidad a conducir.

- ¡Edward! Rompes toda mi magia _..."Con un beso de amor soñe y un príncipe que me lo de..."_.- No me di cuenta, Edward frenó de golpe a mitad de cuadra y estacionó demasiado rápido su Volvo.

- ¿¡Así que querés un príncipe!? ¿Azul o verde? Mejor violeta ¿No?- Me miró con esos ojos deslumbrantes que a mi tanto me gustaban e impactaban.- ¿Qué si yo quiero ser el chico malo?

- Yo voy a ser tu nena mala.- Le guiñe un ojo, el desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se me acercó más a mi. Yo desabroché el mío. Estaba su cara a dos milímetros de la mía. Su boca a un paso de rozar con mis labios.

- Quiero que seas MI nena mala, MI chica mala, lo que quieras pero sos MÍA.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos. La llama otra vez encendida, su pecho sobre el mío, mi espalda apoyada sobre el asiento y el encima mío, sus manos entre mis cabellos, las mías conociendo y recordando por siempre su espalda. Quería sacarle la camisa blanca que traía puesta, quería apoderarme de él, necesitaba que Edward se haga mío. La velocidad de a poco aceleraba, la pasión aumentaba de nivel, los ruiseñores estaban creando melodías completas, mis deseos ardían en la hoguera cada vez a mayor velocidad. Con un suave movimiento en mis maño tiré el asiento hacia atrás, quedamos semi acostados, é sobre mi cuerpo, yo con deseos ardientes de poseerlo. Susurré un _te amo_, demasiado bajo para que pudiera llegar a escuchar, pero quede completamente segura que Edward lo sintió. Seguí tomando sus labios como propios, seguí mis instintos, seguí ayudando a la llama a crecer.

- Bella, no es el momento tampoco el lugar.- Edward me había frenado, ¿Estaba haciendo tan mal las cosas? Nunca había llegado tan lejos, y una vez que me animo y arriesgo el me deja perder.

- Edward quiero que sea ahora, en este momento y en este lugar.- Subí mis manos hacia su cabeza, metí mis dedos en sus cabellos y continué besando sus labios.

- Amor, te amo, pero quiero que nuestro momento sea especial. Y que estés segura. Volvamos por favor.

- No cambias más Edward. Siempre arruinas los mejores momentos. Quiero estar con vos, me haces feliz, necesito que me protejas.

- Mi princesa, te amo.- No lo deje terminar.

- Yo también te amo Edward. ¡Pero no podés siempre estar poniendo límites! Cuando de verdad vamos a disfrutar la vida. ¿¡Cuándo Edward!?- Sabía que está vez había llegado demasiado lejos con las palabras.

- No es cuestión de límites Bella, te amo y quiero estar con vos. Mi mayor sueño es hacer el amor con vos, también quiero que seas mía, pero no en un auto, no de esta forma. Porque te amo como a nadie amé jamás y quiero que _nuestro _momento sea el más hermoso del mundo. Quiero que lo hagamos con magia.

- Seguro que a Victoria no le decías estas cosas.- Otra vez me había dejado llevar por los impulsos y no usando la cabeza, mucho menos el cerebro.

- No mezcles las cosas, que no tienen nada que ver con nada. Pero queres saberlo, ¡No! No le decía estas cosas, porque no la amaba, no era mi vida, no era mi máximo deseo tenerla conmigo, teníamos sexo, pero no hacíamos el amor. ¿Ahora estás contenta Bella? ¿Ahora sos feliz sabiendo lo que sos para mi? ¿Sos feliz sabiendo lo mucho que te amo?

- ¡Si!.- Contesté con lágrimas en los ojos.- Soy feliz, entendí Edward soy feliz.

- Acomodá el asiento que le llevó a tu casa.- Separó su cuerpo del mío, se acomodó en su asiento, esperó que yo haga lo mismo y arrancó.

- Edward, perdoname.

- Bella no quiero que empecemos nuestra relación con escenas de celos. Te amo demasiado para que peleemos por tonterías. Tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos, no nos pasemos la mitad de ella peleando.

- Yo también te amo. Amor todavía es temprano, ni siquiera atardeció, puedo quedarme un rato en tu casa.

- El tiempo que quieras.- Besó con suavidad mis labios, sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera.

En el recorrido escuchamos música, hablamos un poco, volví a pedir disculpas y el terminó ríendo, en algún que otro semásforo en rojo volvimos a besarnos, pero sobre todo ronreí y me sentí feliz. Llegamos a la casa de Edward, pero había un auto, un auto que no pertenecía a la familia Cullen, pero era un coche que yo conocía demasiado bien, el de James.

- Edward, ¿Qué quiére este ahora?

- No lo se mi vida, pero vos ahora estás conmigo y nada nos va a poder separar, quedate tranquila que lo sacamos de acá en diez segundos.

Edward estacionó su Volvo, no lo dejé que me abrá la puerta porque salí a una velocidad impresionante antés de que él pudiera acercarse. Cuando nosotros dos estábamos por entrar en la casa del auto de James se bajaron dos personas, él mismo y ni más ni menos que Victoria.

- No te separes de mi.

- Nunca.- Le prometí.

Empezaron a caminar en nuestra dirección, hasta que se nos acercaron completamente. Victoria tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, seguramente había llorado, James sin embargo traía el pelo despeinado, la chaqueta abierta, una mirada maligna y peligrosa y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. De algo me di cuenta, estos dos habían estado discutiendo.

- ¿Qué quieren acá ustedes dos?- Preguntó Edward con un tono rígido, y sin mucha paciencia.

- Hablar.- Contestó Victoria.- A solas.

- Lo que tengas que decirme va a ser frente a Bella, o te vas de acá inmediatamente.

- Está bien, que se quede a escuchar, pero le conviene estar sentada, así que mejor dejanos pasar.- fue James quien habló.

- Tienen cinco minutos. Y se van ambos de acá.- Respondió mi novio.

Pudimos pasar, en el living están Carlisle y Esme sentados en el sofá. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, alrededor de la mesa charlando muy tranquilos.

- Hijo, preguntaron por vos antés, pero insistieron en quedarse aunque les dije que se vallan.

- Mamá, no pasa nada, cinco minutos y se van de acá. Solo quieren decirme algo.

- Esta bien, amor, vamos a la cocina así los dejamos tranquilos a los chicos.- Esme tan dulce como siempre. Y como solamente se podía esperar de ella.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sillón, uno al lado del otro, estábamos tomados de las manos. James y Victoria, enfrentados a nosotros en otro sillón, sentados cerca, pero aún así no se tocaban.

- Rápido, ¿A qué vinieron?- Mi novio preguntó rápido, yo estaba demasiado callada.

- Estoy embarazada.- Creo que en ese momento dejé de respirar. Mi mundo dejó de existir, mi castillo se inundó, La Cenicienta perdió ambos zapatitos de cristal y Dumbo no tiene más orejas para volar.

- ¿Cómo que estás embarazada?

- Edward no es tan díficil, Victoria tiene un humano en la panza, hace tres meses que está así. No te das cuenta, esta fea y gorda.

- James callate.- Yo no quería a Victoria pero tampoco para tratarla así.

- Que tengo que ver yo con tu embarazo Victoria.- Le dijo Edward.

- No se si es tu hijo o de James. Ambos pueden ser los padres de mi bebé.

- Yo no soy.- Dijo Edward.- Siempre me cuidé.

- No se Edward, yo también estuve con James y se cuidaba. Uno de los dos es el padre de mi hijo.

- Bueno nos hacemos un ADN en este momento, está Carlisle acá.

- Edward los ADN no pueden hacerse hasta que el bebé haya nacido o puede correr riesgos.

- ¡Bueno Victoria que queres que haga! Que esté con vos hasta que pasen nueve meses.

- Amor tranquilo, acordate lo que hablamos, todo va a estar bien.- Le dije para tranquilizarlo. Estaba aún más pálido de lo que es.

- Vayanse, si es mi hijo me voy a hacer cargo, pero ahora ambos se van de acá.

------------------------------------------------

**Gente hermosa! No me mateeeeeen !!! No me lo merezco! les paso a contar que odio las novelas con embarazos truchos, odio que la mala termine perdiendo al bebé... así que les aviso el bebé EXISTE, hay veces que en la vida no se pueden evitar ciertas cosasy a Edward algún defectito le teníaqmos que encontrar, parece que este chico se dejo llevar por el sexo y olvidó a su "mejor amiga" un tiempito jajaja!!**

**Ya van a ver como siguen las cosas!! Prometo no tardar mucho !!**

**Palabras que en el cap tenían *:**

**Boxes: En los restaurantes, pequeñas mesas que los asientos son dos sillones enfrentados.**

**Naturaleza detenida: Palabra utilizada en arte, selo llama así a pinturas de flores en jarrones, o frutas en fuentes, muchos lo llaman naturaleza muerta, pero es un error, no es muerta es detenida.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna dificultad con el significado de estas palabras haganmelo saber, no todos tenemos las mismas palabras en la cabeza porque somos de diferentes culturas !!**

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**"Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto Story**


	21. Solo, tiempo

_**Hola nuevamente a todas... cuanto tiempo eh !! Pero jamás abandonarlas.... Les traje un capitulo muy corto, porque es un pequeño adelanto a lo que viene de los conflictos, y bombas estelares jajajaj... chicas pase dos largos meses sin escribir, si, dos meses (aproximadamente), no escribí en mi computadora, no escribí en hojas, no escribí en clases aburridas del colegio. Creo que fue un tiempo que me tome conmigo misma para no hacer nada que tenga que ver con este sitio, ya que tampoco leí fics. Ayer en el colegio me hicieron escribir, obligada, lo tuve que hacer. Y gracias a ese trabajo me di cuenta que sin escribir no vivo, esto es parte de mi. Necesitaba publicar algo rápido para ustedes, y en media hora lo hice. Es corto lo sé, pero tenía la necesidad de hoy publicar algo. Así que ahí va... les dejo esto, corto, sencillo, pero para ustedes con amor... GRACIAS a todos/as por leerme !!!! Y siempre recuerden JAMAS dejo una historia sin terminar... como se dice "tarde pero seguro"**_

_**Mil besos !!!Gracias por el tiempo juntod/as !!!!**_

_**Recuerden capitulo anterior, Bella y Edward novios, conflicto, Victoria llega con la noticia que hace 3 meses que está embarazada...  
**_

**  
Capitulo 19:**

Nos miramos durante un largo rato, se escuchaban pequeños murmullos de donde estaban mis amigos, pero ellos no se atrevían a aparecer. Edward me miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, yo lo sostenía de la mano mientras que de mi rostro corrían pequeñas gotas saladas, desde mis ojos hasta las comisuras de la boca. La tristeza nos acompañaba a ambos, algo más que eso, era un dolor mucho más fuerte e insoportable, angustia. Ese dolor interno que no se quita, que no puede sentirse, que se siente la falta de algo. Y pensar que horas, minutos antés estaba besando a Edward y ríendo a carcajadas.

Como cambia un hijo la vida de las personas, tanto los padres como a los alrededores, quería contener a mi novio, más no había palabras para decir, ni yo podía ocultar el dolor que me causaba, él mucho menos.

- Bella.- Me miró con ojos dolidos, llenos de preocupación.- ¿No vas a romper nuestra promesa cierto?

- Edward, ni un huracán nos va a separar.

- No puedo creerlo, un hijo mío. Tengo diecisiete años, duele decirlo pero no quiero ese hijo. Quiero que pierda el embarazo.

- Amor, son cosas que pasan en la vida, puede que no sea tu hijo, ya verás el resultado. No desees el mal. el chico no lo merece, no tiene nada que ver con lo problemas de los padres.

- ¡Bella! ¡Y si es qué! ¿¡Qué hago si ese es mi hijo!? ¿Qué hago Isabella?- Su voz subió demasiado rápido,casi no me di cuenta, sentí que iba a golpearme.

- Yo no tengo la culpa, yo no tengo ningún hijo. No merezco que me grites, no tengo porque soportar tu maltrato cuando lo único que hago desde que te conozco es ayudarte, lo primero que dije es que estaría con vos en todo y me respondes de esta forma. Se que es díficil pero no imposible, se que me amas, pero vas a tener que amar también a ese bebé. Porque ahora hay algo en tu vida que te pertenece, mucho más que yo.- Me levanté de golpe del sillón y le di la espalda.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A que Emmett o Jasper me lleven a mi casa, necesito volver e ir con mi papá.- Le dije con mis ojos en medio de una tormenta.

- ¿Me dejas Bella?- Preguntó mientras intentaba tomar mis manos.

- No, no te dejo. Solo, creo que tienes que pensar un poco solo.- Respondí rápido.

- No puedo pensar solo, tengo que hacerlo con vos a mi lado.

- Edward entendeme, no puedo creer que vayas a tener un hijo, no con alguien que no sea yo. Con Victoria, compartir un hijo con James, es demasiado, mi cuerpo no tolera todo. Voy a estar con vos, voy a amarte día noche, mediodía, medianoche, en lunas llenas, en eclipses, atardeceres y amaneceres. Pero no puedo pensar en compartirte con un hijo de ella.- Mis ojos empezaron a derramar aún más cantidad de lágrimas.- Te amo, y no es suficiente, espero que me entiendas, necesito volver a casa, mañana nos vemos. Busca a Victoria, se feliz con ella y su hijo, cuando tengas el resultado de ADN me buscas, no quiero ser la culpable de destrozar una familia, no quiero que estén separados, no quiero que se quede sin padre.

- Mi vida, te amo, te amo como no amé a nadie en mi vida. Ese hijo no es mio, estoy seguro, es un engaño de Victoria, de ella puede ser cualquier cosa...

No lo deje completar sus opiniones.

- ¡Que si es tu hijo Edward! Debes aceptar la realidad...

Él a mi tampoco. Me tomó del brazo, me sostuvo de la cintura y beso con poder mis labios, fue un beso mojado, amor con lágrimas. La costumbre se apoderaba, primero la lluvia, luego lágrimas, proximamente en una piscina, una idea no muy mala.

- Bella, quedate conmigo.- Sus suplicas eran órdenes para mi.

- Edward, me iré a casa,perdóname, estaré siempre para lo que necesites.- Menos esta vez.

- Amor.- Sus ojos empañados en lágrimas no dejaban de mirarme.- Te amo, te amo más que a un largo sueño, te amo con limón y sal, te amo.

- No alcanza con amar, en la vida hay obstáculos, y vamos a superar juntos. En un rato nos vemos Edward, piensa en lo que te dije. Un bebé no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres.

Silencio. Silencio molesto. Silencio para suplicas. Silencios de días y de noches. Noches oscuras. Días de lluvia. Tormentas. Tormentas de hielo. Tormentas sin fin. ¿Algún día el amor alcanzaría para todo lo que existe en la tierra? Amor. Amor imposible. Amores complicados. amores acorralados. Amores desolados. Amores sin descanso. Amores perdidos. Amor para toda la vida. Amor a un hijo. Amor a una mujer. Los días van a pasar, el bebé va a crecer, Edward no va a poder con todo. Diecisiete. Pocos añ. Adolescencia. amistades, logros, colegio, futuros. Vida de castigos.

Emmett me llevo a mi casa. Viaje silencioso. Viaje de lágrimas. Viaje acabado. Último viaje. Chau Edward. Chau familia. Chau amor.  
En cuanto ingresé a mi casa se formó la tormenta más fuerte del mundo. Llorar, gritar, pedir explicasiones al aire. ¿Por qué? El mundo está tan enojado conmigo que no me dejan ser feliz ni una vez. Mi inocencia, una tan grande y poderosa que algún día, más adelante, tendía un enorme y significativo resultado.  
Amor y sufrimiento. Manos aliadas. Manos nunca separadas. Un hijo puede hacer sufrir. Con el tiempo es belleza innata. Ahora un castigo. Más tarde sonrisas.  
Sin embargo ahora es ahora. Y ahora sufro. Ahora estoy mal. Y nada ni nadie me cambia. ni el mismísimo Edward va a poder conmigo. Es hora de terminar esta locura. Mi corazón es débil. Para que romperlo del todo. Mejor otra cosa, no se, Jacob. Buen chico. Buen compañero. Lindo. agradable. Dulce. Generoso. Cariñoso. Pero no lo amo.  
Edward. Perfecto. Perfección. Magia. Todas mentiras. Con Edward solo hay momentos perfectos. Cansada del paraíso y el infierno. La perfección no existe. El amor si.

Suena mi celular. Contesto. Es Edward. Su voz es tranquila.

- Ed, ¿Qué pasa?

- Bella, te necesito.

- Amor, yo te amo, pero esto es más fuerte que los huracanes, es una tormenta helada y yo no participo en el rescate de la gente. Estoy afuera. No combino. Victoria, James y vos. Yo solo puedo acompañarte.

- Acompañame.

- Sabés que voy a hacerlo. Pero me da miedo. me da miedo lo que pueda pasar. Me da miedo perderte.

- No vas a perderme. Te amo.

- No alcanza con eso amor. Hay un hijo en medio.

- Que sino es mi hijo.

- Edward no podes decir eso, puede ser tu hijo, y aunque no quieras debes aceptarlo. Cuando estén los resultados del ADN vas a saber la verdad, por ahora estemos juntos, el bebé no nació, ya van a venir los tiempos díficiles. ¿Podemos disfrutar el ahora?

Cruel. Pienso solo en mi. Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién lo va a hacer por mi?

- Te amo mi amor, sabía que ibas a estar conmigo princesa, te amo tanto.

- Yo también. Nos vemos luego. Quiero dormir.

- Chau te amo.

- Chau amor.- Con eso pude cortar.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Como les dije antés, algo corto y simple. Muy simple... pero espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar, al menos un poquito...**_

_**chicas las adoro.. gracias por seguirme y no abandonarme en el camino de mis mentes perdidas !jajajaj**_

_**y ahora la típica frase antes de despedirme... no sin antes decirles.. que todas están invitadas a felicitarme porque empecé acrobacia en telas.. díficil, más no imposible !!! jajajaja**_

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**"Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto Story**


	22. Significado del amor

_**Queridos/as lectores/as: Nos encontramos nuevamente!! que hermosura, compartir otra vez un maravillo reencuentro después de algunos días... al menos felicitenme que no las hice esperar 5 meses !!! jajaj... Bueno princesitas... quiero contarles que es un capitulo con bastante contenido... no tiene mucho de investigación y suspenso, pero si hay mucho de la relación Edward y Bella... esto es lo que les ofrezco por hoy y en el próximo capitulo vamos a tener averiguaciones, cosas que salen a la luz y por supuesto mucho más del amor entre Edward y Bella.. pero no desesperen, por ahora lean esto y muy pronto va a continuar... las dejo y espero que de corazón les guste :)**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a cada persona que ama, a cada uno de los que desean amar, a los que quieren amar y por supuesto para los que son amados. Espero que lo disfruten...  
**_

**Capitulo 20:**

Pasaron días, más días, días en que mi relación con Edward se fue desgastando. Victoria se fue de viaje con James hace una semana, su panza es más notoria, le creció unos pocos centímetros. Edward se está haciendo cargo de muchas cosas; después de darse cuenta que puede tener un hijo, cambió mucho. Llevó unas tres veces a su ex-novia al médico. Le brindó atención y cuido de ella un tiempo. Hasta se emocionó mirando las ecografías. Por razones de seguridad del bebé, todavía no se le pudo hacer el análisis de ADN, pero en unos meses vamos a saber la verdad.  
Yo me encuentro en un estado natural, lucho por mi vida y mi cuerpo como alguien normal, mas no soporto pasar por esta situación. En lo sentimental estoy realmente enamorada del hombre equivocado, y ojalá sea yo la que me equivoque. Es mi novio sí, pero mi felicidad duró demasiado poco. De un momento me tiré y luego me soltaron en la montaña más alta. Sólo puedo disfrutar los besos y abrazos, pero no tenemos conversaciones estables, no podemos estar un día entero juntos, siempre complicaciones e interrupciones.  
Cuando me encuentro con la felicidad extrema y completa, pasa algo que me quita todo lo que llevo dentro, eso que me hace sentir entera. A veces me gustaría saber porque me quitaron esa alegría, la que era mía y me pertenecía, mas no puedo darme cuenta el porque de todas estas cosas que me pasan actualmente. Como si mi destino estuviera en mi contra.

Suena el timbre del recreo, abro mi bolso, guardo mis libros rápidamente y salgo del salón sin mirar a nadie, muda, sin decir palabra alguna. Camino hasta el patio. Me siento en el árbol más cercano, las nubes tapaban el poco sol que había salido esa mañana.  
Saqué de mi bolso de tela jean desgastada un libro que había dejado anoche sobre mi mesita de luz, sin leer; _"De que hablan las mujeres en el baño"_,no era mi estilo, ir de baño en baño escuchando de lo que hablan mujeres de diferentes clases sociales. Pero resultaba interesante para este momento que estoy pasando, distraerme con algún tema que me levante al menos un poco el ánimo.

_"Los hombres no se casan con ansiosas"_

Me llamó la atención esa frase que apareció al final del capitulo que estaba leyendo, pero yo no soy ansiosa o ¿Sí? No, al contrario Edward va demasiado lento y tranquilo conmigo, no lo presiono, no le exijo grandes cosas.  
Dos meses de relación que llevó con él, grandes cambios, situación tan díficil, pero sin embargo nuestro esfuerzo es demasiado... y hablando de...

- Mi amor, ¿Qué hacés tirada acá sola?- Edward me tomo una de mis rodillas y se sentó al lado mío apoyando su espalda contra un pedazo de tronco del árbol del cual yo me había apoyado cómodamente.

- Leyendo un libro, me lo mandó mi mamá la semana anterior y decidí empezar a leerlo.

- No me refería a lo de "que estás leyendo".- Marcó con voz más fuerte la última frase.- Quiero decir, no me buscaste ni nada, amor se que estás en un momento díficil, más bien estamos. Pero no se ni entiendo porque no querés que te busque a la mañana y te traiga al colegio ¡Hasta Jacob se preocupó!

- No me grites Edward, que Jake haga lo que quiera, yo no le pedí ayuda, además puedo manejarme sola y venir al colegio sin ayuda de nadie.- Mi enojo se demostraba, al mismo tiempo que mi voz aumentaba de volumen.

- Me preocupo por vos porque te amo. ¿No te queda claro eso?

- Sí que lo tengo aclarado, pero no quiero una vida así. No voy a estar en segunda selección y no voy a dejar que te separes de tu hijo.- Una pequeña lágrima escapó de uno de mis ojos.

- Vos sos lo primero que está en mi vida.- Me dijo con seguridad.

- Pues no debería ser así, ya que por si no te diste cuenta, ¡Vas a tener un hijo!

- Déjame elegir a mi lo que quiero más en mi vida, yo se lo que amo o dejo de amar y a vos te amo.

Muchos estudiantes de nuestro alrededor se dieron vuelta para prestar atención a la discución que estábamos teniendo.

- Yo te dejo elegir a quien amar, vos a mi dejame elegir a quien quiero de novio. Nuestra relación acaba de terminar Edward, te amo, pero no quiero las cosas así, y si mi vida va a depender de estas discusiones con 17 años que tengo, prefiero llorar por la soledad, o porque perdí al amor de mi vida, pero no porque me amas más a mi que al bebé. No me busques, no estoy preparada para enfrentar todo esto. Hasta acá llegué.

Con esas duras palabras me levanté, sacudí con mi mano mi cuerpo sucio por la tierra del césped, y caminé lentamente mientras que de mis ojos caían dolorosas lágrimas. No me animé a darme vuelta para ver a Edward, pero supuse por lo mucho que loconocía que había quedado en estado de shock, y lo confirme cuando no lo vi venir atrás mío.

Seguí caminando. Caminando y pensando. Pensar en que me equivoqué, volví a ocmeter un error, el mismo error que tuve cuando me fui de Forks. Abandoné a Edward, lo deje solo nuevamente, y en el momento más díficil y tormentoso de su vida. _Soy una mala persona_, me repetía en mi mente mientras me subía a mi carro y al mismo tiempo mis ojos se destrozaban por las gotas saladas. Nadie me siguió, tal y como yo quería. En ningún momento me propuse a mirar hacia atrás. Pensaba en solo una cosa. Edward y yo no estamos juntos. El amor muchas veces no puede con el sufrimiento, el amor a veces es débil y duele, el amor a veces no quiere aceptar muchas cosas, el amor a veces es distinto. Edward y yo amamos diferentes, nos amamos, pero no nos complementamos.

¿Para qué amar sino nos respetamos? ¿Para qué amar si pensamos distintos? ¿Para que amar si no nos escuchamos? ¿Para qué amar si no nos hablamos? ¿Para qué amar si no solucionamos problemas?

¿Para qué mierda amamos?

Amamos porque nos da vida... pero también nos la quita.

Amamos porque nos regala sonrisas... y lágrimas.

Amamos para amar... amamos para sufrir.

Amar es sufrir. Sufrir por amor. El dolor más insoportable. El menos estable. Sin embargo lo amo. Amo a esa persona que llenó mi ser. Lo amo como no ame a nadie, y se que también me ama.

Soy egoísta, odio a su hijo... lo odio por arruinar mi felicidad, lo odio porque me hace mala persona, lo odio porque lo odio, porque quiero amarlo, porque le pertenece al amor de mi vida quiero amarlo, pero no puedo, no puedo amar a alguién que le arruina la vida a las personas buenas. el no tiene la culpa, es un simple bebé error de adultos. Porque fuiste tan irresponsable Edward, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué carajo?!

Mi celular empezó a sonar poco antés de llegar a mi casa.

Es Edward. Atiendo. Con voz triste y dolorida me habla.

- No me pidas que no te busque.

No quería dejarlo hablar, mas era imposible su cálida voz, la seguía amando como el primer día.

- Te amo como no te das una idea Bella. Tus besos, tus caricias, tu piel, tu aroma, tu voz. Bella no puedo perderte. Necesito que estés conmigo, es más fuerte que yo, no puedo dejarte, abandonarte. Y no me digas que no porque se que vos me amas con todo tu corazón.

- Edward...

- No me contestes ahora, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a tener a mi hijo, pero Bella quiero tenerte a vos, quiero compartir mi vida a tu lado, nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil, pero voy a tener tiempo para ambos. Quiero que sepas que como vos no hay nadie, nadie va a reemplazarte, no te sientas desplazada, vos estas en mi corazón, vos sos mi sentido de la vida, vos sos mi razón de vivir, vos sos mi todo, y no puedo dejarte, no quiero dejarte. Espero que me sepas entender princesa. Mi vida sin tu corazón pierde el sentido. Pierde la esencia. Pierde la fuerza y el valor de vivir. Mi vida sin tu vida, no es vida.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos brotaron desde el primer instante. Mi respiración se corto. Edward merecía una respuesta.

- Mi amor, perdón, yo tampoco quiero perderte. Pero me siento mal, me siento que no soy importante, siento que pensamos diferente, quiero que me ames, pero también ames a tu hijo. Edward, me muero si no estas conmigo, me muero porque no voy a vivir, me muero porque no encuentro sentido sin vos. Amor...

- ¿Qué mi princesa?

- Nunca me dejes. Simplemente muero.

- Nunca, te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mi?

- Siempre.- Y en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Porque amar significa estar en las buenas, como también en las malas. Significa aprender a crecer. Significa escuchar al otro. Significa comprender. Significa ayudar. Amar es dar. Amar es entregar todo por la otra persona. Amar es no pensar en uno mismo. Amar es tener eso incondicional en la vida. Amar es un poder que ofrece el corazón. Amar es _magia_. Amar es simplemente amar. yo necesito amar. Necesito que me amen. Necesito amar y ser amada.

Amar es superar, las tormentas y mareas. Amar es ser más fuerte que las olas del mar. amar es enfrentarnos con la propia vida. Amar es un regalo que nos dió el corazón. Para mi hoy amar significa entregar mi alma a Edward. Amar es lo más preciado y hermoso que conseguí ocn el paso del tiempo.

- Amor, ¿Seguís en línea?

- Perdón Ed, me quede pensando.

- ¿En qué piensas bonita?

- Quiero hacer el amor con vos.

--------------------------------------------------

_**Jua jua...nadie sabe que va a pasar... Bella recibirá otro rechazo de Edward?? Nadie lo sabe menos yo !! JAJA**_

_**Prometo no tardarme !! Y quiero conclusiones !!! Y muchoos reviews...depende de los comentarios si hay o no magia entre Edward y Bella !!**_

_**Antés de irme, necesito contarles que a partir del día Lunes 12 de octubre (próximo lunes) Mi nombre en FanFiction va a dejar de ser Anto Story para pasar a ser "Chica de los jazmines", se los quiero comunicar para que me encuentren con ese nombre y que espero sea de su agrado.**_

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**"Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto Story (última vez que voy a escribirlo así)**

**Mantén los pies en el suelo. No a tres metros sobre el cielo.  
**


	23. Aprender a volar

**Hola... dije que iba a publicar el sábado pero por motivos personales (y por supuesto para su alegría) me adelanto y lo hago ahora, ya que no voy a usar la computadora mañana.  
Les dejo el capitulo para que lean, y me digan si les gusta. Para las que se asustaron del cambio a rated M les cuento que se mantiene en T y no va a haber ningún problema en que lo lean entero, ya que no hay escenas ni de violencia ni lemmons, ni nada parecido.**

**No es un capitulo muy largo, pero tiene mucho contenido. Y les aclaro que estamos llegando al final... así que a partir de este aproximadamente hagan la cuenta regresiva con 5 capitulos más. Espero que les guste y que lo difruten...**

**Gracias a Celeste que me dirigió un poco con las últimas ideas... como te daras cuenta me adelante a la publicación sin tu ocnsentimiento jajaj...**

**Ahora a leer !  
**

**Capitulo 21:**

Amar es magia. Amar es algo increíblemente hermoso. Amar es entregarnos en cuerpo y alma.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, Edward ya estaba esperándome con el auto afuera, me acerqué a él. Me olvidé de todo los problemas interpuestos en nuestra relación y, sin dejar que él se preocupe por abrirme la puerta, me subí en menos de un instante al asiento de copiloto, abroché mi cinturón y le dije a mi novio _"Vamos"_.  
Me depositó un beso en mis labios, yo simplemente sonreí.

- ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto amor?

- Nunca estuve más segura en toda mi vida.

No hablamos más en todo el viaje, miré por la ventanilla y escuché la música traía en su reproductor. A pesar de toda la confianza que hay entre nosotros mis nervios estaban presentes y latentes. Las corazonadas podían escucharse mientras se mezclaban con el canto de los ángeles y el motor del Volvo.

Llegamos, era un lugar de lo más extraño, pero con Edward siempre era bueno experimentar lo absurdo, nuestras vidas eran así, hoy paraíso, mañana infierno, hoy me tocaba vivir en el paraíso, en el lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecía junto a él.

El tiempo parecía volar, algunas pequeñas traviesas estrellas salían en la noche, otras simplemente se escondían detrás del cielo azul. Pero las sentía presente, estaba mirando el cielo mientras bajaba del auto, cuando un olor raro pero extremadamente conocido inundo mi olfato.

No sabía donde estaba, el lugar me parecía poco familiar aunque conocía el recorrido que habíamos tomado para llegar. Edward siempre con ideas nuevas, cosas imposibles de imaginar... pero ese olor... es tan... conocido... Pequeñas ideas vinieron a mi cabeza, pero preferí callar y que me novio me guíe hasta el final del paraíso.

Me tomo de la mano una vez que ambos comenzamos a caminar, me beso mi cuello, y yo temble de satisfacción. Pequeñas luces venían del cielo, el resto estaba totalmente oscuro, y la soledad del lugar se hacía cada vez más profunda.

- Me resulta conocido el aroma.

- Es que lo conoces.

Caminamos unos pocos pasos más. En frente de nuestros cuerpos un gran portón blanco esperaba para abrirse, Edward sacó de su bolsillo una llave y con dos movimientos este se abrió.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunté inquieta.

- Un terreno que pronto va a hacer edificar Carlisle. Quedate tranquila, está en perfectas condiciones.

-Como usted diga señor.

- Hazme caso señorita, bella señorita.

- Gracias por el cumplido apuesto caballero.

Ambos empezamos a reír, y en un momento desprevenido mi novio tomó con sus dos brazos mi cuerpo, me sostuvo en lo alto de su pecho, y empezó a caminar muy rápido mientras que yo recostada sobre sus brazos le daba suaves besos en su clavícula. Edward tomó más velocidad, el aroma tan conocido que no podía adivinar se hacía cada vez más fuerte y distinguido, pero en un momento, ya me resultó demasiado familiar.

Caímos, yo encima de él, mejor dichó me tiró, o hizo Edward que nos calleramos ambos. Caí en una piscina, profunda, enorme, mi cabello fue inundado por el agua, al igual que mi ropa y mis zapatos.

- Prometo reponer los daños del vestuario.

- Edward, lo hiciste a propósito.

- Por supuesto _mi_ princesa.

- ¡Que directo!

Comenzamos a reír, mientras yo me sujetaba de sus hombro e intentaba quitarme mis tacos llenos de agua. La vez que había logrado ponerme unos Edward me los intenta arruinar. Y los logró arruinar.  
Los deje en el borde de la piscina y comencé a nadar, en esas suaves aguas climatizadas que se hayaban en ese terreno desconocido pero tan perfecto como todo lo que podía ser de su parte.

Mi novio siguió mi ritmo al nadar, se me adelantó y me sujeto con fuerza. Todavía hacia pie allí, pero me indicó que más adelante era más hondo. Nos quedamos en el centro de la piscina, donde veíamos nuestros rostros por la hermosa luna y las estrellas que bañaban la noche.

Nos besamos, coloreando un sin fin de direcciones. Dejando el paso de los minutos correr. Sintiendo toda la fuerza que nos mantenía vivos. Sintiendo lo que era el placer. Sintiendo nuestros cuerpos rozarse. Sintiendo las pequeñas hondas de agua formadas por nuestro movimiento tocar nuestros cuerpos. Sintiendo que todo era posible alcanzar. Sintiendo que no había nada más para pedir. Amando como en los libros. Esas páginas que relatan historias en hojas y hojas todo sobre enamorados. Esas historias que pedían deseos y estos se cumplian. Sintiendo a Edward cerca de mi piel. Sintiendo sus manos entre mis cabellos mojados. Sintiendo como sostenía mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Sintiendo un beso mojado. Mojado como cada uno de nuestros besos. Mojado como la lluvia. Y también como las lágrimas. Lágrimas felices. Lluvia necesaria.

Y así nos deslizamos hacia la inconciencia con una facilidad inesperada.

Dibujando nuestros cuerpos.

Conocíendo nuestros cuerpos.

Amando nuestros cuerpos.

Disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos.

Sintiendo el placer de nuestros cuerpos.

Nuestros cuerpos espaciados en magia. Nuestros cuerpos mojados. Acalorados. Exitados. Unidos. Nuestros cuerpos llenos de valentía.

Nuestro amor era inocente, tan inocente como una niña bailando, tan inocente como un niño contando bichos en el césped. Somos dos adolescentes inocentemente enamorados, con preocupaciones de adultos. Nuestras cabezas están manipuladas por la inocencia, por el amor, por los juegos. Edward es un niño adulto, y yo su pequeña doncella con mentalidad de criatura. Para tantas cosas madura, para otras mucho más infantil. Esa inmadurez es la que hace nuestro amor más grande, ligero y puro. Tal es la inocencia que no medimos el tiempo, como tampoco el espacio. Es tan mayor nuestro sentido de pequeños inocentes que no reaccionamos a que Victoria tiene un bebé en la panza. Estamos completamente ciegos, cegados por nuestro amor, cegados por la valentía que se interpuso en nuestro camino. Había dos cosas que reconocer, yo no era una niña; soy una mujer entregada al amor en cuerpo y en alma, cegada por todo mal cruzado en mi camino. Y otra cosa que había que reconocer es que Victoria esta a pasos de tener a su bebé.

El golpe que recibí en la espalda por una mano extremadamente grande y pesada, me hizo volver a la realidad; _me había quedado dormida sentada en una silla en medio de la cafetería del colegio._

- Gracias Emmett.

- De nada princesa. ¿Qué pasa que estás sola y durmiendo en medio de toda está gente?

- No puede descansar bien anoche, lo que me dijo Edward me tiene muy preocupada. Además estoy ansiosa, necesito que se recupere de la gripe que tiene así puedo verlo.- Respondí mientras me frotaba con mis manos los ojos para despabilarme un poco.

- No te preocupes, está mucho mejor, creo que mañana ya lo vas a poder ver. ¿Qué te dijo que te tiene tan mal? Si se puede saber.

- Emmett, sabés que no puedo ocultarte nada.- Le sonreí.- Voy a decirte, pero que quede entre nosotros.

- Tranquila hermana, secreto absoluto.- El me sonrió.

- Victoria no vuelve.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- ¡Claro que es malo!

- Yo pensaba que era bueno desasernos de la bruja.

- Sí, de ella si, pero esta en bebé en el medio. Y ella se fue con James de viaje y no regresa, está a poco de tenerlo y está desaparecida, no sabemos quien es el padre.

- Creo que no fui consiente de todo eso. Pero si se fue es por algo. Debe ser el hijo de James.

- Eso no lo sabemos. Edward merece saber la verdad.

- ¿Ya cuánto hace que se fueron?

- Aproximadamente dos meses.- Respondí segura de lo que decía.

- O sea...

- O sea que esta a dos meses de tener al bebé y ella se encuentra fuera de Forks, ¡Quien sabe donde!

- Esto es más grave de lo que parecía.

- Claro que es grave, Edward esta enfermo porque está con miedo. Se le junto todo, no sabe si va a ser padre, si lo es no sabe donde esta su hijo, no sabe en quien confiar. Emmett ayudame por favor, estoy desesperada, lo amo, no puedo verlo así.

- Bella, tranquila todo va a estar bien. Esa yegua va a aparecer y se va a saber toda la verdad, lo juro, vos solamente acompañalo a Edward en todo momento, él te necesita.

- Gracias Em, ahora mejor me voy a mi casa, voy a perder las últimas horas de gimnasia, dudo que sea muy necesario que asista a esa clase.

- Maneja tu camión tranquila, yo le aviso a Rose y a Alice que te fuiste.

Me besó la frente y salió a velocidad de la cafetería. Yo caminé lentamente hasta que encontré mi vehículo. Conducí rápido hasta mi casa. Estaba vacía como siempre a la mañana.

Marqué a Edward al celular, el atendió de inmediato.

- ¿Amor, faltaste al colegio?

- No Ed, volví recíen, no me sentía bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa bonita?- Su voz sonaba recuperada.

- No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo.

- ¿Querés pasar a verme un ratito? Ya estoy mejor, al menos no contagio.

- En una hora estoy allá. Te amo.

Y así colgué. Y fui a darme una ducha. Sabía que llegaría pasada la hora, pero al menos llegaría limpia y un poco más despierta.

Me tomé un taxi para ir ya que no me sentía con ganas de manejar, la cabeza me funcionaba a mil por hora. No sabía que pensar. Tenía necesidades de tantas cosas, y tantas cosas eran ínutiles. Llegue justo cuando las nubes empezaban a despejar el cielo, dejando a la vista pequeños sectores de celeste brillante.

Esme me abrió la puerta. Me acompañó hasta la habitación de su hijo. Cuando entré Edward estaba acostado en su cama, con la notebook sobre sus piernas.

Lo miré fijamente, había bajado de peso y su piel estaba aún más blanca de lo que era normal. Me impresionó verlo así, mi amor estaba dévil y demasiado pálido.

- Hermosa, viniste.- Al menos pudo sonreír.

- Siempre puedo mi amor. ¿Cómo te sentís?

Apagó la computadora y se levanto lentamente para dejarla sobre el escritorio.

- Yo te ayudo.

- Puedo, puedo. Ya me siento mejor. Aunque Carlisle dice que tengo que alimentarme con refuerzos estos días, ya que perdí defensas por no comer en la semana. Te extrañe mucho, hace tanto que no te veía.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en sus labios, estaban demasiado templados.

- Amor, tenés la temperatura muy alta. ¿Estás seguro que te sentís bien?

- Estoy bien amor, quedate tranquila. Solo necesito que te quedes Conmigo. Siempre.

- Acá estoy, no me iré a ningún lugar sin vos.

Me senté a un costado de él. Donde pase mucho tiempo. Hablamos, y hablamos aún más. Le dije las cosas que tenía que hacer para el colegio. Le conté en donde había estado estos últimos días sin él. El tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido, las horas se dejaron pasar.

- Bella, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

- Lo que quieras mi vida.- Lo dije tranquila, pero nervios tenía.

- Cuando me recupere voy a tener que viajar.- Su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

- ¿Viajar? ¿A dónde?

- Tengo que buscar a mi hijo. Victoria no regresa, necesito saber la verdad.

- Ni pienses que voy a dejarte solo, voy contigo. Te guste o no. Pienso acompañarte, yo no te voy a dejar nunca, estamos juntos en esto, para siempre.- Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, el beso mis labios.

- Amor, no se trata de algo más a parte de todo esto. Es Victoria.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Ayer me dijo que su hijo es de James. Que se queda con él en donde están. Lugar que no se cual es.

Edward estaba mal.¿Pero por qué? No tenía ya nada de que preocuparse. No tenía hijo, no tenía nada de lo que hacerse cargo.

- Amor y entonces, ¿por qué seguís angustiado, cuando no hay nada de lo que hay que preocuparse?

- Bella, el hijo de Victoria...

- ¡Que pasa con su hijo Edward! ¿Qué no me dijiste?

- Bella perdón, no sabía como decirlo.- Vi como sus ojos se iban achinando y poniendo rojos y lagrimosos.

- Edward, decime que sucede.

- Amor, prometeme que siempre me vas a amar.

- Ya sabés lo que te amo, dije que estamos juntos en esto. En esto y en todo, somos una sola persona. Edward, ¿Cómo hago para que entiendas que te amo? Te di todo, hice el amor con vos, hace falta aclarar lo que significas en mi vida. Sos lo más importante que tengo.- Respiré.- Pero ahora decime que pasa.

- El bebé que espera Victoria, ese bebé, es mi hijo. Una lágrima rodó por mis ojos, los suyos estaban impregnados. Se me tapo la visión y empecé a ver nublado.

Hundí con fuerza mi cabeza en su pecho, lo abracé con fuerza, Mis lágrimas parecían inundar el lugar. Edward no me soltó, me beso, me abrazó con más fuerza aún. No quería despegarme. Un extraño vacío inundó mi cuerpo. Una pregunta rondó por mi mente.

Si Victoria le dijo que su hijo era de James, ¿Cómo Edward me dijo que el bebé es suyo?

Las dudas comenzaron a arder, Si el bebé es de James, para qué quiere ir a donde está Victoria. Edward me va a dejar. Vuelve con ella.

Tenía que preguntarle, no podía seguir así. Levante de a poco mi cabeza y susurre con miedo.

- Edward.

- ¿Qué mi amor?

- Hay algo que no me cierra.

_Y al final, ella tenía razón._

_Esta historia de amor nunca iba a estar limpia de mentiras._

_Por una eternidad en donde los secretos abundarían. Jamás las cosas iban a ser como antés.  
Y así fue como la oveja fue destruida por el león y así fue el final, donde la historia todavía no acabó._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Woow.... que momentooos.... nadie va a imaginarse lo que va a pasar.. pero nadie.. igual acepto todo tipo de teorías y comentarios haciendo click al botocincito que nos atrae de color verde jajaj... el proximo fin de smeana publico lo que sigue !  
No me maten... saben que a pesar de todo las adoro... espero que a Bella no le vuelvan sus ataque de bipolaridad.. rezen para que no pase jajaja...**

**Un beso enormee y nos leemos (:**

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja. (si Celeste ¬¬ me encanta el dulce de leche.. lo amo, más que a nadie.. a vos te aprecio)  
**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**"Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Mantén los pies en el suelo. No a tres metros sobre el cielo.**

**Chica de los jazmines.  
**


	24. Acción sin pensar

_**Hola queridos... espero que todos estén muy bien!! Les traigo otro capi para compartir con todos ustedes, espero que sea disfrutado por todos ustedes... leanlo muy bien, y piensen, es uno de los últimos capítulos así que estámos a full con todo el tema del embarazo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron hipótesis de diferentes cosas y formas de finales... muy lindos todos... pero acá verdaderamente van a saber cual fue siempre mi opción y espero que les sea de su agrada y si no es así, imiten una sonrisa !!!**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo de todos, de verdad... cada vez reviews más lindos que me hacen tan feliz, cada vez más gente que lee la historia.. y gracias a las que me siguieron desde el comienzo como a los que se fueron agregando en el transcurso de la historia!! Me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Ahora a leer!!!  
**_

**Capitulo 22:**

Necesitaba una explicación. Una que abarque toda esta locura.

- Edward.- Respiré profundamente usando su cuerpo como almohada.

- Te lo voy a explicar, solo necesito que me dejes terminar.

-Está bien, te escucho gordo.

Me propuse a escucharlo, me levanté y me senté en su cama, con las rodillas hacia adelante y los talones debajo de mi cola.

- El día que Victoria vino acá con la noticia no lo pude creer, estaba demasiado feliz como para soportar una noticia de ese tipo. Veníamos de festejar lo bien que estábamos juntos, lo mucho que nos amamos y el momento desapareció y comenzó a fundirse por completo cuando la escuchamos a ella.

Yo lo miraba con toda la atención del mundo, tratando de imaginarme una vida sin Edward, una vida sin la fortaleza de mi cuerpo. Él solo continúo hablando, yo seguí escuchando.

- Pasaron los días, yo no quería aceptar mi responsabilidad, pero los errores no tienen vuelta hacia atrás. Bella, y me siento terrible cuando digo esto, pase días y noches enteras deseando que pierda al bebé.

Solté un pequeño suspiro, esto era más díficil de lo que imaginaba.

- Cuando comencé a hacerme cargo de su embarazo pedí su médico, un muy amigo de Carlisle que le haga un análisis de ADN, temí que me engañe, que me quiera obligar a hacerme cargo de un bebé que no era mío. Bella, mi amor, tengo que decirte algo, te amo con todo mi ser, te amo como no amé jamás.

- Yo también te amo. Sos todo lo que tengo y quiero tener, sos lo que necesito para vivir.

- Los estudios dieron positivos.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Edward me acercó a él y me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo me acurrucaba en su cuerpo, suave como algodón.

- No se como, yo me cuidé, el hijo es mío Bella. Lo siento, yo no quería, pero ya está así. No puedo arrepentirme de nada, las cosas son así.

- Ed.- Susurré suavemente.- Voy a estar con vos siempre, y nada va a separarnos, porque te amo.- Le acaricié su rostro.

- Cielo, sos lo más valioso y bueno que existe. Me siento demasiado afortunado de tenerte conmigo.

- No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, nos amamos, no nos debemos nada, disfrutemos de lo que somos, disfrutemos, todo va a estar muy bien.

- Bella, todavía quedan cosas que resolver.

- Sí, lo se amor, pero hay tiempo, para todo hay tiempo, vas a tener tenencia compartida con Victoria y listo, yo voy a ayudarte, a lo mejor el hijo es de James, hagan otro análisis, no quiero verte mal.

- Amor, dejame que termine de hablarte.

Lo miré sorprendida.

- Tengo que viajar, sólo.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir?

- A buscar a Victoria. Ella no quiere que yo vea a su hijo, por eso me mintió.

- Hay Edward, ella no haría eso.

En ese momento un golpe seco golpeó en la puerta e interrumpió nuestra conversación.

- Hijo puedo pasar.- Era Esme con su voz angelical.

- Sí mamá.

Esme entró y caminó lentamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

- Recíen llegó Victoria, está abajo. Con su novio, James.

- ¿Están acá? Esto me deja demasiado sorprendido. Pero bueno, ahora bajo.

Esme se retiró de la habitación.

- Edward, deja de sacar conclusiones estúpidas. Victoria no fue a ninguna parte. No seas paranoico, confía en mi, estamos juntos y nada puede pasarnos.

- Bella no quiero pelearme, yo se lo que te digo, esa mujer jamás va a dejarme tranquilo. No es una buena persona.

- Amor ahora bajemos y veamos que quiere.

Edward cambió su camiseta de dormir, por una un poco más formal de color blanca con un estampado en azul, se puso unos jeans con roturas en las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas con las tres tiras de Adidas en azul, me tomo de la mano. Me besó lentamente, era un beso tan tierno, que olviidé el hecho de que había estado enfermo. Reí interiormente por eso.

- No me sueltes ni un segundo, entendido Bella. No quiero que te despegues de mi.

- Tranquilo Edward, hago lo que quieras, pero no exageres.

- No exagero, hace lo que te digo.

Comenzamos a bajar juntos las escaleras, cuando estábamos a pocos escalones, los vimos a los dos, sentados mirando televisión.

- Victoria, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Edward preocupado, pero demostrando confianza y fortaleza.

- Edward tenemos que hablar.

- Ya lo se. Bella sentate mi amor.

Nos sentamos justo en frente de ellos. Las miradas eran crueles, y por su puesto de envidia. Todavía no podía creer que lo que tenía en frente era mi ex-novio.

- Edward, hice un análisis de ADN escondidas tuyas, creí que haría daño al bebé, pero me asesoré y me confirmaron que podía hacerlo. No hay nada de que preocuparse, va vos no te preocupes por nada, mi bebé no es tu hijo. Es de James.

Los ojos de Edward salieron de su lugar, dio un salto, y se puso a un centímetro del cuerpo de esa mujer, que ya tenía la panza que explotaba.

- Victoria, no me mientas. El hijo es mío. Yo mismo me encargue de hacerte un análisis, tengo los papeles por si queres verlos.

El que se levantó de un salto ahora fue James.

- Mira Edward, no busques donde no hay ni quieras sacarme todo, primero a Bella ahora a mi hijo. No molestes.

- No la metas a Bella en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver, además fuiste vos el que la engaño con Jessica para empezar. Ese hijo es mío tengo pruebas. Victoria hablemos en privado.

- No pienso dejarte hablar nada. El hijo es mío Cullen, no molestes y desaparece de nuestras vidas, no te vas a acercar jamás a nuestro hijo.

- Se van los dos de mi casa, esto no queda así Victoria, más tarde vamos a hablar, el hijo es mío y yo lo se.

Se levantaron y salieron rápido por la puerta principal, yo estaba todavía atónita y no podía pronunciar palabra. Edward se me acercó, y me acarició el rostro, pero aún así tampoco pude moverme.

- Amor, perdóname. Nunca quise decir eso, no fue mi intención.

Me costó abrir mi boca, pero finalmente pude decir algo.

- Edward.- Otra vez mis lágrimas brotaron.- Llevame a mi casa, tengo miedo.- Más lágrimas salían, mientras me costaba mucho pronunciar las palabras.- Tengo miedo Edward, quiero ir a mi casa, llevame ahora.

- Bella cariño.- Se sentó a mi lado y siguió acariciando mi rostro.- No quise decir eso, lo lamento.

- Edward por favor, quiero ir a mi casa, por favor necesito ir a mi casa. No estoy enojada solo llevame a mi casa, ahora por favor.

- Bella no quiero dejarte, dijiste que no te separarías de mi.

- No me estoy separando, quiero ir a mi casa Edward Cullen. Me siento mal, quiero pensar, quiero estar sola un rato, ¿me llevas vos o me voy sola?- Subí un poco mi tono de voz, que iba siendo interrumpido por el hipo.

Algunas lágrimas llegaron a mi boca, otras se desparramaron por mi rostro, algunas pocas caían sobre mi ropa, la mayoría las quito Edward con su mano. Pero lo que no se pudo frenar es que pararan de salir de mis ojos.

- Yo te llevo amor. Pero por favor quiero que este todo bien entre nosotros, ¿Puedo confiar en que va a ser así?

- Va a estar todo bien. Sabés que te amo, pero necesito estar sola, necesito pensar en todo. Edward a lo mejor deberías aceptar que no tienes hijo.

- Ya hablaremos de eso. Vamos que te llevo mi cielo.

Fue un viaje corto que se hizo larguísimo. Mi novio me agarró la mano todo el viaje, pero yo de igual manera no pude dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en la conversación anterior con Victoria. Había cosas tan raras que nunca se podía estar segura de nada.

- Bella llegamos. Cariño llegamos.

- Perdón amor, me quedé tildada mirando por la ventanilla.

- Nos vemos amor.- Le dije y le di un suave beso en sus labios.

- A la noche paso a buscarte, salimos a cenar juntos. ¿Te gustaría?

- Sí, a las nueve vení para acá.

- Chau hermosa, te amo.

- Igual Ed.- Y me baje de su Volvo.

Llegué a casa llorando, todo me tenía tan preocupada. Un mal presentimiento me ahogaba, algo malo iba a pasar estaba segura, mas no podía decir a Edward esto, lo preocuparía aún más. Pero estaba segura, algo había que no me dejaba respirar.

El miedo se apoderó de mi ser, las ganas de llorar recorrieron con más fuerza mis venas, la sangre se precipitó a correr por mi ser.

¿Edward qué le hiciste a mi vida? El amor es tan fuerte, pero los problemas son tantos, a veces las decisiones que uno debía tomar eran opciones que durarían toda una vida.

Edward, Edward,Edward... que voy a hacer contigo... Edward, Edward, Edward... como inundas así mi corazón.

Las luces de mi mente se encendieron. Las ideas y pensamientos me acorralaron. ¿De quién era ese hijo? ¿Eso era algo de lo que yo debía meterme? No, pero Edward es parte de mi vida y lo que a él le pase, a mi también me pasa. De eso jamás podría escapar.

_Mejor voy a dormir la siesta, así después salgo con Edward y dejo de pensar en todas estas locuras._ A lo mejor el descansar me hace olvidar un poco los problemas que transbordan mi mente.

**Edward POV**

- Victoria, soy Edward cuando escuches el mensaje llamame. Es importante necesito hablarte. Un beso al bebé.

Espero que revise sus mensajes de voz.

Espero que Bella no tenga nada grave. Todo por mi culpa, no debí dejarla sola, ella está así por mi, por todos los miles de problemas que le causa estar conmigo. Soy un egoísta, por miedo a perderla no la alejo de todo lo que le puede hacer mal. Está entre dos personas peligrosas, y uno es el ex-novio que vive solo para querer verla sufrir.

Seguí conduciendo, estaba en dirección a mi casa cuando decidí cambiar el rumbo.

Fueron unos pocos minutos en los que manejé. Nada tranquilo. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero si esa era la única opción para ser de verdad feliz con Bella, nada me detendría. Nos iríamos, lejos los dos, para ser felices por siempre.

Estacioné mi coche. Me baje y toqué timbre. La voz de ella sonó a través de las rendijas del portero.

- ¿Quién es?

-Soy Edward, abrime.

La colorada que desgraciadamente había sido mi novia abrió la puerta y salió.

- ¿Estás ocupada o puedo pasar?

- Estoy sola, pasa Edward. Necesitamos hablar.

Con desconfianza pase a su casa. No me gustaba nada estar en ese lugar. Ella no me dejaba tener la cabeza en orden. Ella me provocaba perder la totalidad de mi confianza.

- ¿Tus padres?

- Están de viaje. Tanto te preocupa que tenga la casa sola.

- ¿A mi? Me da lo mismo. No soy nada tuyo.

- Pero en está casa tenés algo que te pertenece. Y vos lo sabés perfectamente.

- Decidite a tomar la desición de decir de quien es tu hijo Victoria. Yo se que es mío. Pero a James decile las cosas de una vez por todas. No quiero que viva encima mío y de Bella jamás.

- Es fácil Edward. Sentate corazón, no voy a morderte.

Me senté a su lado, con la misma intensidad de desconfianza que sentía antes.

- ¿Cuáles son tus opciones Victoria? Hay un bebé en el medio y no quiero que sufra.

- Con James nos vamos de viaje, no te molestamos más. Pero nos llevamos al bebé.

- Ese bebé es mi hijo, no lo abandonaría jamás. Vos sabés como soy. Habré cometido un error, pero no hacerme cargo de eso, fuimos novios, me conoces lo suficiente, no soy un hombre despreocupado.

Una risa malvada salió de us boca.

- ¿Un hombre? ¿Un hombre dijiste?

- Un hombre, y si querés lo repito.

- Vos sos un nene Edward.

- Hombre, nene, o lo que vos pienses que yo sea que para mi no tiene ningún grado de importancia, me haré cargo de mi hijo y no lo vas a llevar a nungún lugar.

Ella me miró mal. Me comió con la mirada. Jamás dejaría que se lleve a mi hijo. No voy a permitir nunca que el animal de novio que tiene críe a mi hijo, y encima este lejos mío.

- Edward, James y yo viajaremos, eso no podés evitarlo. Vamos a viajar después de que nazca el bebé, así al menos lo podés conocer.

- ¿Qué no puedo evitarlo? Te hago una denuncia, es fácil. Probamos que es mi hijo y listo. No te voy a perseguir para que me lo des.

- Edward, todavía no me conoces... sabés que soy capaz de cualquier cosa para tener lo que quiero.

- Se perfectamente que sos una basura.

- Eso no decías cuando me dejaste embarazada.

- No seas ordinaria, el bebé que tenes dentro merece todo el amor del mundo. Vas a ser madre, enterate de eso.

- Amor mío.

- No soy tu amor. Y no me toques.

Me alejé un poco de su cuerpo.

- Vamos a hacer un pequeño trato.

- Yo con vos no chantajeo nada, está desición la va a tomar un juez, lamento haber llegado a esto, vos elegiste este camino.

- Dejame con James tranquila para siempre. Y no te molesto más.

- ¿Qué te deje tranquila con él? ¿Cuándo yo no te deje estar con él tranquila? ¿Cuándo te moleste Victoria? ¿Cuándo?

- Hablo de otra cosa.

- Expresate mejor, no te entiendo Victoria.

Mi paciencia se estaba agotando, las ganas de irme aumentaban a una velocidad innentendible.

- Te dejo a mi hijo. Para siempre.

- Acaso estás loca.

- Yo me voy de viaje con James, los dos solos, completamente solos, vos y la ímbecil que tenés de novia crián al bebé. No me ves nunca más en la vida, ponés tu hijo a tu nombre, no me lo dejás ver, ni siquiera acercarme a él. Desaparezco para siempre de sus vidas. James hace lo mismo.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- A bueno, parece que la cosa comenzó a gustarte un poco más.

- ¿Cuánta plata querés para dejarme a mi hijo y a mi novia tranquilos?

- Nada de dinero.

- Una casa, un barco, ¿Qué mierda querés Victoria?

- Pasar una noche con vos. Sexo por última vez y te juro que no me ves nunca más en la vida Edward Cullen.

Y acercó su cuerpo al mío.

No contesté nada en el momento. La simple idea me aterrorizó. El mundo simplemente se me derrumbó.

- ¿Y Edward, vas a tener sexo conmigo o vas a perder a tu hijo para siempre?

- Primero que nazca. Después vemos a que hotel vamos. De esto a ni una palabra a nadie. Porque sino yo mismo me encargo de matarte.

_Parecía que Bella no estaba en buenas manos. Parecía que un chico de diecisiete años también tenía sus cosas. Esta historia, tendría un final feliz._

_Eso nadie lo sabía. Ni ellos,ni el bebé. Ni nadie._

_Cada vez era mayor el terror que los envolvía. Y pensar que estas fueron al principio simples aventuras de adolescentes. Que poco a poco se convirtieron en maldades absolutas._

* * *

_**Ufff... sepan entenderme, no me maten ustedes saben que yo los adoro con toda mi alma pero esto era un mal necesario que debía hacer. Una idea que la vengo pensando desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo y que espero sea aceptada !!**_

_** Gracias a Celeste porque sin vos hubiera sido imposible, sabés que las veces que me frené a escribir esto vos estuviste presente para alentarme y dejarme expresarme libremente con cada idea que cruzaba por mi mente. Así que de verdad muchas gracias.  
**_

**Hasta el próximo capii, dejen reviews, sean felices y coman dulce de leche jajaja.**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**"Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Mantén los pies en el suelo. No a tres metros sobre el cielo.**

**Chica de los jazmines.  
**


End file.
